The Price
by RavenHimeSama
Summary: Natsume is everybody's guy. He has the money, brain, looks and the women. And our Mikan is the major loser, fashion disaster and virginity keeper. But what did Natsume saw in Mikan that made him made her older brother as the price in their race?
1. Chapter 1

Yo, I made a new fan fic~

So I hope you will support it like the way you did with Hired to Pretend

The Price

**Chapter 01-Meet him—meet her… And He meets her**

⌂**Hyuuga Natsume**

Two race cars were circling the field—one red with mix of black and the other yellow with stripes of blue. It was a three lap race and this lap is ending all right.

And then, the red car reached the goal.

Two guys approached the other two cars—two blondes. "Wow—what a race—but I guess Natsume always wins." Yuu, the first blonde said to the other blonde known as Ruka who only shrugged. The two drivers went out their cars—one raven and a brunette. The brunette patted the raven and said "Man, you always win. Here's the document for the beach resort." Koko said. The raven replied "Tsk—alright, I just want that beach because of those hot chicks we saw last week."

"Sex. That's always on your mind isn't it?" Ruka said. "No—not really. At least 40% goes to the woman's body and looks." He replied which he followed by a little chuckle.

"What a guy." **Natsume Hyuuga—19. Young, rich and drop dead gorgeous. Son of the CEO of the CARS—number 1 vehicle corporation in the whole of Japan, Kuro Hyuuga and the pianist, Ayame Hyuuga. Studying in Gakuen Alice—a private institution for rich kids.**

⌂**Sakura Mikan**

"Mikan—two more laps to go." A coach said to the girl who was swimming back and forth the pool for five times a row.

Cargo pants. White tank top. Brown over coat. Combat shoes. Messy hair; eyeglasses and a cap.

No weirder than this little girl. The schools fashion disaster, major loser and virginity keeper. You said that right, she's ugly and lame and a virgin— well at least the teachers are good to her, especially her dearest swimming coach, Ms. Yukishiro.

Sakura Mikan is good in her studies, especially in her favorite field which is swimming. Gakuen Alice's' pride when it comes to the pool—the thing is nobody knows about that. Every time the school sees her picture, she always wears her swimming hat and goggles.

"Good work, Mikan." **Mikan Sakura—18, young, rich and a hidden beauty and I tell you, a rare beauty. She is the daughter of the famous head engineer of the Sakura Engineering Company—Miki Sakura and the ex-swimmer Yuuka Sakura and sister to the handsome senior Tsubasa. She transferred in Gakuen Alice around two years ago.**

⌂**How they met…**

At the schools, grand cafeteria. "Natsume, would you please stop kissing—you're in front of so many people." Ruka warned his best friend to stop kissing his new 'girl'. The girl stopped kissing Natsume and faced the gang—Ruka, Hotaru **(Ruka's girl and Natsume's cousin)**, Koko, Nonoko **(Koko's girl)**, Yuu and Anna** (Yuu's girl). **"Wait, um, I'll just go get some juice, okay." The girl said or should we name her, Suki. And so the girl left the table.

"Natsume, there's no way that could be your new toy—I mean she's a biatch." Anna said. "Tsk—I'm just after her body and leave her tomorrow first thing in the morning." Natsume said as he crawl his eyes unto the girls' body which was only covered by a micro mini skirt, and a pink tank top with glitters. "Whatever, Anna's right, she is a bitch." Hotaru said as she ate another spoonful of crab meat.

"Am back." Suki said as she sat beside Natsume holding a can of juice.

**Clank**

All eyes were on the incident place. A girl was kneeling in front of a guy and some dropped food. "Watch where you going Sakura!" the guy said before leaving and didn't even mind helping the girl. "Hey, aren't you even going to help her stand? At least try to be a gentleman with a girl!" a girl yelled. The guy turned around and replied "Why, is she a girl?" then laughter filled the cafeteria.

Mikan, slowly stood up, picked her bottled water and her chips then, went out of the cafeteria. "Who was that girl?" Natsume asked. "Oh—you mean Sakura?" Koko asked. "Yeah, whatever her name is. Is she new her here?" Natsume asked again. "Nope, just transferred two years ago." Yuu replied.

"She's a fashion disaster, lame and I heard she's a virgin." Suki said. "Oh?" Natsume replied. "Yeah—and rumors said that she's a dike **(lesbian)**."

"Why?" Ruka said. "Because she's staying in school up to 8 o'clock with some girl in the schools pool—God knows what their doing but rumors says that they're doing nasty stuff." Suki said. "Really?" Natsume said while a smirk rose up his lips—he's taking interest in this Sakura alright. "Natsume, baby, I'm going to the cheering squad now, are you coming?" Suki asked. "Nope, and were done." He said as he stood up and went out of the cafeteria. "Ouch." Hotaru replied as she shook her head in amusement. And so the girl, Suki, went to the bathroom, crying.

**After dismissal. . .**

_**Natsume's POV**_

"Alright, time to see some fucking lesbian." I said to myself as I slowly went to the school pool. I don't know why, but something in Sakura that I really need to see—something thrilling. Hmm, maybe the excite of seeing two girls making love. Hoo—this is going to be a really good school scandal.

I entered the school gym and silently went to the school pool. The school pools' 3 walls were pure cement except for the part where the entrance is—it's made up of glass, so it's easy for me to watch secretly. I peeked.

I saw two girls. Oh—this is really getting my attention.

One was fully dressed and the other—in a bathrobe and wearing a swimming hat and goggles. I think Sakura is that one in fully dressed type.

And then my eyes popped.

The first girl in a full costume was coach Yukishiro, coach of the swimming athletes. This sucks. Where is Sakura? I thought this will be a romantic Yuri scene. I was about to go with a dismayed look until I heard "Good work, Sakura." _Sakura?_

Ok—this is something good. "You finished nine laps in 3 minutes—I mean three straight minutes." The coach said. What? Sakura is the schools swimmer? Ok, this is a good scandal. The schools freak—is the schools swimming pride. At least, maybe, this news would decrease the discrimination on her. Wait, why am I going to help her?

And then, for the second time, my eyes popped.

Sakura, took off her goggles and swimming hat. She's a rare beauty—and she was smiling. Her brunette hair simply waved with her nice looking brown eyes. And then she took off her bathrobe.

I jaw dropped.

Even in a one piece swimsuit—her body is—more—more sexy and perfect than any girls body—and I know how rare a body is once I see one. And this Sakura's body is very very very rare. I took my phone and took some pictures—I might need it in the future. After I saw Sakura dove in the water, I left. Something was more interesting than seeing two girls fuck—and then a thought came up my mind, I'm going to make sure that Sakura will be mine.

_**End of POV **_

**The next day…**

Mikan was in her regular looks, while she was going to her locker when Natsume Hyuuga blocked her way. "Excuse me." Mikan said politely. But as she passes him he whispered "I know your secret, swimmer." Natsume said as he looked at her with a smirk. Mikan looked at him and said "I don't care if you expose my secret—I don't fucking care." Natsume's smirk became bigger and said "You've got a foul mouth Sakura. Shut it or you'll regret it." Natsume said as he faces her. Mikan also looked at him and said "What? You're going to beat me up?"

Good thing that it was dismissal time and nobody is around.

"I—I don't beat women." Natsume said coolly. As he neared Mikan "I kiss them." Natsume said as he kissed Mikan on her lips. Natsume's smirk became a smile and bit Mikan's lip for entrance.

But for unfortunately, Mikan pushed him—Mikan was wiping her lips hard and said "What are you thinking you pervert!"

"I just want to see something that you're hiding in that weird clothing." Natsume said. And he moved his finger to take the brown over coat which exposed Mikan's silky white shoulder "See? Even a clam has a pearl inside." Natsume said while running his eyes in Mikan's body. "You won't be enjoying me. I'm ugly—like what people say." Mikan said. "Um—that's not what I saw yesterday." Natsume said as he let her see her own photos in Natsume's phone. Mikan gaped and glared at the raven before stomping her way out.

"That jerk—" Mikan said before she went out the gate for the bus. But she caressed her lips and whispered "—took my first kiss."

**Back to the raven…**

Natsume's smirk was still there when the rest of his gang came. "Well, well, well. Did we just saw the greatest playboy in town kiss a frog?" Koko joked. "What came in your mind that you kissed her huh?" Anna asked. "Hn. This." Natsume said before he showed them Mikan's rare photos. "Oh-My-God. She's a real beauty." Nonoko said. "Yeah—she is." Ruka agreed. "So you're making her the next victim, huh, cousin?" Hotaru asked.

"Well yes I am." Natsume said. "Oh yeah, by the way. A senior invited us to go in his house party—wanna come?" Yuu asked. "Senior? Who?" Natsume asked. "Sakura Tsubasa. _The Poker_? He's a womanizer too—but has a fixed girlfriend. A rich guy and he do what we do too." Ruka explained. "Nah—don't want to come. I'll be thinking how to lure my new pet into my bed." Natsume said. "Well, this is your chance." Hotaru said.

Natsume raised a brow and said "How?"

"Tsubasa is your pets' older brother." Hotaru said. "Though not many know it. And those who knew can't believe it. They say that a prince may not have an ogre of a sister"

"Really? Can I come in her room?" Natsume asked innocently. "Of course not!" Yuu said. "Nobody roamed the rooms of their mansion, dude!" Koko said. "And nobody ever did saw his sister join the party—so it's impossible to see her." Koko continued but the raven left.

**The end**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- The Party and her body**

Mikan took off her cap and her brown over coat and gave out a sigh. _'That jerk!!' _

"MiMiMi!!" Tsubasa shouted. "My dearest sister—you're finally home!!" He said as he hugged her. "Had a hard time?" Tsubasa asked. "Yeah. Normal school day for me." Mikan replied. "Mikan—you're hurting yourself—why don't you just forget that fucking men and enjoy your high school. I tell you that if you dress like you used to—men will be lining in our doorstep." Tsubasa replied to his sister.

"I don't care if nobody would court me. I just want to graduate." Mikan said. Tsubasa smiled and said "Oh yeah—party tonight."

"I'll be in my room or in the pool—just don't let anybody see me." Mikan said as she stroll for her own room.

**That night…**

The gang arrived in the Sakura mansion with their own cars. Natsume on his red bmw e96 car, Ruka brought Hotaru in his gray Porsche, Koko and Nonoko were in the lads black Honda jazz and lastly, Yuu with Anna with his white Suzuki swift. Well, hot cars for hot kids. Natsume looked at his iPhone and looked at his _**Mikan's **_photo. _'You will be mine—just wait!' _Natsume thought before they saw Tsubasa welcoming them.

"Hey—you guys are early. It's 33 minutes before the party." Tsubasa said.

"Okay—enjoy yourselves and dig in. But don't go near that part and upstairs okay?" Tsubasa said as he left them.

The gang did as followed and tried to enjoy except for one though and that is Natsume Hyuuga who's leaning in the bar and holding a can of beer while searching for a specific brunette. He sighed when two blondes approached him. The two tried to dance in front of him while he looked at them boredly.

He was beginning to have the feeling that he should go—he was not in the mood for party or any flirting at all. Natsume was about to go when he saw a figure pass by the hall in a lighting speed. He smirked and left the others secretly.

His smirk never looked more playful than this one—he was enjoying this. Then, by the hallway, he came to see a picture. It was a girl—in a close up picture that the part seen were the face, hands and some parts of her naked shoulders. She was curling up like she was afraid—holding her hair along with her shoulders, she was looking at the camera seriously and it was just—beautiful. Then he figured out who she was.

Mikan Sakura.

He touched the picture trying to look deeper into it.

She was the perfect model for his works.

Let me tell you a secret. Natsume Hyuuga is also a professional photographer. And this picture of hers is extremely perfect.

Now back to reality, this girl is actually getting his attention with out even lifting a finger. He followed his instincts and he stopped at the pool where he saw what he was looking for.

There she was just about to remove her wide t-shirt that ends to her knees. She was facing her back to the raven.

Then Mikan took it off revealing her curves in a smooth two piece. Natsume widened his crimson eyes for more view of course.

Mikan wears leather like purple two piece and her hair was up in a very high bun—so few strands were left in her face and some in her neck.

Natsume's smirked became so playful that he took his phone and took some shots. Then, the brunette dived in the water making it as an opportunity for the raven to come forward.

Meanwhile, in Mikan's side—she was just enjoying the breeze and the water but it seems time won't let it any longer because after she went back up the surface the first thing she saw was—

"You!! What are you doing in here?" Mikan asked while pointing so madly at the raven who can't stop smirking. "I'm here because your brother invited me—duh??" He said after he hid his phone in his pocket. He then bowed to her level so that the gap between them will be shorter. "You know—if you would show some skin in the school like you do now, no doubt you'll attract me and I won't be resisting." Mikan shook her head and sighed and swam to the pool ladder.

Natsume smiled evilly and followed her from above. Mikan went up the ladder and Natsume saw this very _**sexy **_view. Mikan rested her hands in her hips and sighed. "What is it you want?"

Natsume sat on the bench as Mikan followed him with her glare "Simple—I want you to be my girl. That's all."

Mikan scoffed.

"Me?" she pointed at herself "Your girl? Why? How can someone like you Hyuuga, a player, a womanizer wants me to be his girl?"

"Simply—because you're interesting. You're not some bitch who I used to play with. You're not a whore who would flock at me. And besides—" he stood up and went over Mikan. Raised his index finger and ran it in Mikan's chest skin. "Isn't it exciting for a player to date a weirdo?"

Mikan smirked.

"Quite. But, you're right, what kind of girl in her right mind would miss to be Natsume Hyuuga's girl?"

Natsume neared her more and held her wet hair "Good girl—you're starting to be obedient." And kissed her hair.

"Too bad—I'm a crazy chick." Mikan said as Natsume glared at her just after she said that. But instead to get mad he smirked and said "Easy Sakura—you might eat what you just said."

"Try me—Hyuuga."

"hmp—fine. I'll get you within this week, Sakura." He said as he left her but before he entirely left her he said "But I'm telling you—you won't like the way I'm going to get you."

'_Whatever.'_

Natsume went back to the party room with a big evil smile in his face. "Hey—Tsubasa!!" he called as the music faded down. Tsubasa moved in front of him said "Z'up?" he greeted.

"You still play the _'give-me-what-I-want' _rule in car racing?" he asked. Tsubasa smirked and said "Yeah? Why? Want to race up with me, Hyuuga? But I tell you—I don't get beaten that easily. When, anyway?"

"Now—just the two of us. But you have to insure me that you'll give anything I'll ask for." Natsume said. "Yeah—sure."

Then the two ravens went out of the Sakura residence and was followed by the party people. Natsume went inside his car and so did Tsubasa. Kaname, Tsubasa's best friend stood between the two cars and signaled. Then the race started.

First move was Tsubasa. But Natsume went more faster.

And so the race was for Natsume. The two stopped their cars in front of the Sakura mansion and went out of their cars. "Wow—best race I've been so far. It was a nice race Hyuuga." Tsubasa greeted. "And what do you want for your genie to give you?" Tsubasa asked kindly.

Natsume smirked. "Simple—I want you sister."

_**End**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-The way he likes her to be…**

After Mikan went back to her room, she took a warm bath and slipped into a wide pink t-shirt with lollipops and placed her hair in a **very **high bun—she's getting ready to sleep when she heard car engines and quickly faded away. _'Hm—looks like Tsubasa's visitors are going home.' _Mikan thought before she opened her _New Moon _book and started reading.

…

"What?" Tsubasa asked. "What do you mean you want my sister??"

This time, the people that are left are our gang, Tsubasa, Misaki **(Tsubasa's fixed girlfriend)** , Kanami and some of Tsubasa's friends. "Oh come-on, Tsubasa, you know what I'm talking about." Natsume said which he followed a deep sigh. "Natsume—what the heck are you doing?" Hotaru asked. "Easy coz. I'm just asking for my prize that's all."

"What are you going to do with Mikan?" Tsubasa asked him. "Nothing serious."

"What if—I'm not going to give her to you? What will happen?" Tsubasa asked. Hey—giving her sister with a mysterious past is very serious.

"Hm—that would very unmanly if you face your back at your promise. But, if you can't afford to give me your sister—your girlfriend will do." Natsume said as he smirked at Misaki who quickly glared at him.

"Natsume—this is getting too way out of hand." Ruka suggested.

"Easy Ruka. I'll keep my tongue in my leash." Natsume said. Then, he turned to Tsubasa "Well?" Tsubasa sighed before he looked back at the raven "You know—this is kinda a hard decision. But—I signed the contract about it and I can't just turn my back about our deal so I'll try my best to let her talk with you."

"It's a good deal done, Sakura. _Yawn~ _well, it's getting late, till next time then." Natsume said as he bade the rest goodbye.

_**

* * *

Knock**_

"Mikan?" Tsubasa called. There, he saw his dearest sister in her window in her window seat, hugging her bear stuff toy with pink ears and orange body; as she continue reading her book. "How was your party, nii?" Mikan asked. Tsubasa smiled as he entered her room.

It's been quite a while since he entered her room. With white wallpaper, tangerine carpet, her white four-poster bed with white lace hanging in each post. Toys and other cute things scattered but cutely arranged. That was Mikan. This is Mikan. Especially the strawberry scent that is everywhere in her large bed room. But she can't express her true self in others because—

"Did you have a race?" Mikan asked.

Tsubasa sat in the small floor cushion in front of Mikan and nodded. "So—how did it go?"

"Good, the best race I've been so far."

Mikan closed her book and said "What do you mean? Who you raced up with?"

"Someone crazy—no big thing." Boy, was he afraid of telling the name.

"So what did he set for his bet? A villa? A resort? What?"

"Well, this one asked something that is so hard to give. And it's quite troubling me." Tsubasa said. "You lost?" Mikan asked. Tsubasa nodded and said "He's asking for something big-time Mikan." Mikan face him, still hugging the doll and said to her brother "Why? What did he ask for?"

"He's asking for you— Mikan. He **wants **you to be his price." Tsubasa explained.

Mikan froze. _**"But I'm telling you—you won't like the way I'm going to get you." **_That's what **he **said.

"It's Hyuuga Natsume isn't it?" Mikan said. "Yes—he's the one who beat me. Damn, Mikan, I didn't know he'll ask for you. I thought of some material things but he—"

"**YOU STUPID BROTHER!!! YOU JUST SOLD YOUR SISTER TO THE DEVIL!!!"**

* * *

Mika sighed. She is now in front of the Hyuuga Mansion—ready to talk to her enemy. She rang the door bell and a guard greeted her. "May I help you—um??"

As we can see, with her usual outfit, she can't be described as a _she nor a he. _"I'm looking for Hyuuga Natsume. I have a meeting with him."

"Um—well, I don't know, sir, um, ma'am. I—" This time someone cut him off "Let her in. She's my cousin's special guest." Hotaru said. She is very pretty really. With that denim shorts and a white shirt with a green dollar symbol in her chest, and flip flops. "Um, yes, of course Ms. Imai."

With that, Mikan entered the Hyuuga mansion. With Hotaru in front of her. "You have some guts to face him, don't you Mikan." Hotaru said. "Eh? Um. I just don't want some complications. I'm here because I am his price." Mikan said. "Hm. I like it. Your flavors hot. Not too wild nor soft. I think we'll match." Hotaru said.

Mikan blushed a bit. She was nice. "Um—Imai-san. Can we be…um…—"

"Friends?" Hotaru asked. "Sure."

Mikan smiled at her as the raven gave her one too—but a small one though. "Well, we're here." Hotaru said as she open the door and that, gave her a view of a mini-casino.

"Yo— Sakura-san. We've been expecting you." Ruka said as he slid his arm over Hotaru's shoulder. Anna and Nonoko were smiling to her on the couch, playing poker. The boys, including Natsume, was in the billiard table. "And so, the swan in a ducklings clothing came." Natsume said. He then approached her "So—how did you like my plan??"

"I like it very much, Hyuuga, Very much." Mikan smirked and took off her brown over-coat and threw it in a sofa, along with her cap, eyeglasses and her bag. And now she fixed her hair with her hand as a comb, her white tank-top with a big red heart broken image in the back, her usual cargo pants and white fat-shoes. The other people gaped at her. How come she was so pretty in those clothes?

Natsume only smirked. "I was not wrong in picking you up."

Mikan shrugged and took Natsume's cue stick and positioned herself in the table. "Okay, let's just say, you won the first round Hyuuga. So what's the deal." She said before striking the white ball which hit the 9th ball which scored.

The gang heard Natsume chuckle and said "That's my girl."

"You'll be my slave until I get bored with you." Natsume said as he took a can of coke from his mini-fridge. "Uhh—I don't want something like that. I'll give you five wishes." Mikan proposed. "Nah—10."

"Five—take it or leave it."

ON the gang, Yuu whispered "They're quite scary aren't they."

"Fine. Five wishes. And I have a big idea about my first. Can I have it now?" Natsume asked. Mikan nodded. He smirked and turned to the gang "Leave us."

AT first, they looked at each other before Hotaru took the first step out. "Now what's the wish—now that it's only the two of us."

Natsume neared her and bowed at her level "Are you sure you want to grant this wish of mine?" He asked. "Of course I do."

"Fine—Kiss me."

Mikan looked at him. She was actually expecting that he would as her massage him or fetch a chore for him. **(Mikan is quite naïve—she's facing a playboy for hell's sake !!)**

'_If I back out—he will surely win this round.'_

When Natsume felt the time he smirked and shook his head "I knew you can't do that."

Natsume turned his back at her but he felt a hand turned him. And the last thing he knew was that a lip crushed on his own.

Mikan has her hand on both sides of his face so that he can't escape her.

At first, Natsume was shocked but after a second or two, he asked for entrance—but this time, she let him in.

This was actually Mikan's first try for a French kiss—and she was good at it. Why? Because Natsume was enjoying it. And he always go deep.

But 30 seconds past and Mikan parted the kiss. Natsume was quite spoiled—it was the best kiss so far.

By the small blush in his face, Mikan can judge his feelings—he was very spoiled at the kiss and his eyes tells her that he wants more. Mikan was about to go with a smirk pasted on her face but the raven stopped her and this time, he started the kiss—too bad it's only lip locking. Their lips were 5 inches apart as he whispered "I want more."

Mikan smiled as she neared her lips to his, and Natsume was also smirking. But when the gap between them was small, Mikan moved her lips near Natsume's left ear and whispered as seductive as she could.

"Sorry Hyuuga, but I just win this round."

**Quite a spoiler??**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- The Second Wish**

Now, Mikan was waiting for a bus going to school. A checkered polo **(Men's polo), **a black tank top underneath, a black and red punk sneakers, brown knee shorts, her usual fake eyeglasses with thick black frame, her messy do, and an orange earflap hat. **(Mikan is getting better in dressing her usual outfit—except for the polo though.) **_'Sigh~ Where is that damn school bus?' _Mikan, along with her back-pack was about to go when she heard a beep.

She turned around and guess who she saw?

"Oi—" Her _beloved _guy came to the rescue along with his MX 5 black convertible. He went out of his car with a small naughty smile pasted on his lips. Gray long sleeves that were folded to his elbows, a black fur hood vest, black cargo pants and his gray fat shoes along with his stunner aviator sunglasses was his get-up today.

"What are you doing here?" Mikan asked. "That was supposed to be my question of the day."

"Haha—very funny Hyuuga." Mikan said sarcastically. "No really—you're also filthy rich, but what is a Sakura doing here, waiting for a bus, while you're big brother is riding his fancy car?" Natsume asked. "That's none of your business. Now go along and go to school—you'll be late." She said. "Speak for yourself." Natsume said as he pulls her along to his car. "Sit and be a good girl." He said before entering the car. He started the engine and said "Now, starting today, you'll be riding with me. I'm going to pick you up around 7 am. Got it?"

"Why am I going to ride with you?"

"It's my second wish, dearest genie. At least, until I come up with my fifth wish." Natsume said.

After a few minutes, silence covered them at least until he broke it "Honestly, why don't you ride or even say hi to your brother when you're at school? Are you in a feud or something?" Natsume asked.

"That's none of your business."

"Come on—you can trust me."

With those words, Mikan looked at him and she saw that genuine smile on his face—before he looked back at the street again. His smile. It's as if pulling her to trust him. It seems so true.

"Well—I don't want others to know that I'm his little sister—at least for now." She said. "Why?" He asked. "I don't want them to respect me because I'm his sister. I want to stand up on my own feet." "Why? I don't get all this crap. I mean, you're only bullied because of your looks. You look geek. But I know that that geeky look is only a cover up."

"How do you know?" She asked. "Just a feeling. You're hiding something. And it makes me damn curious. If you just dress up normally, I'm sure you'll drive the whole male population crazy—damn you'll be hot."

Mikan just shook her head with a small smile on her lips—if only he knew… If only…

* * *

Now, in the school cafeteria; Mikan was looking for a vacant space when she saw a hand waving at her. She saw that it was Anna—girlfriend of Yuu which is Natsume's friend. She looked back at her and saw no one—so she walked to the group.

There was Hotaru and Nonoko with their books and branded bags. "Hey." Hotaru greeted as she slid back at the bench to let Mikan sit. "So—we were actually talking about the Home Room project. Teacher said that we should team up with four members. So we were thinking if you would like to join us." Nonoko asked. "You're asking me to join the project?" Mikan asked.

Nonoko and Anna smiled at her and said in unison"Of course we do!!" Then she looked at Hotaru who has her chin on her palm "Isn't that obvious?"

"Um…Okay. I'm in." Mikan said. "But—before the hectic day tomorrow, can we have a movie marathon, tonight?" Nonoko said. "Yeah, we can have a sleep over!!" Anna squealed.

"Hm—but not in my house. I don't want to clean any mess." Hotaru said. "Um—so can't I." Nonoko and Anna said then turned to Mikan. "Alright—alright. It's my house."

* * *

The bell rang as Mikan went out of her room. "Oi—genie."

Mikan stopped and looked behind her. "So—let's go?" He asked with a voice and the words that turned the whole female population look back at them. The prince and the frog?

"Sorry Playboy prince. But the princess will be coming with us today." Anna said. Natsume raised a brow and said "Really?"

"And don't you have a football practice, Captain?" Nonoko answered. "Oh damn—yeah. Fine, we'll start my wish tomorrow, okay genie?" Natsume said before he left the female group. "You two are close—considering that you were first generals of your own kingdoms." Hotaru said. "So, shall we?"

"Wait—aren't you guys going to get your clothes?" Mikan asked. "No need for that. We always have extra's in our lockers." Anna said. "Yeah—a lot of extra's." Nonoko said. "Um—okay, let's go."

The group walked to the parking area.

Eyes were at them.

"Um—they're staring at us." Mikan moaned. "Don't mind them; they're a bunch of gossipmongers." Hotaru said as she open her purple Honda CR-V. Mikan rode the passenger seat along with Hotaru who was going to drive while the other two were in the back seat.

"Hey, I wonder what kind of movie we are going to watch." Anna asked. "Aw. We haven't planned about that." Nonoko said as she pout. "I've got a few movies at home." Mikan replied.

* * *

The girls arrived at the Sakura residence and proceed to Mikan's room. Of course, they awed at the pretty little room of hers. "Um—go ahead and make yourself comfortable. I'll go ask to prepare something." Mikan said kindly as she left the room.

"Hm—not bad. Not bad at all." Anna commented as she took a seat, "Yeah. For a girl like Mi-chan, it's not really bad. —What are you looking at Hotaru?"

Hotaru was staring at a photo near Mikan's bed. It was a brunette and a guy with dark dark blue hair that was neatly combed_—very neatly combed. _The guy wore big round eyeglasses and a uniform of some school. Meanwhile the brunette had her nice silky brown locks into a pair of pigtails wearing the same uniform as the guy.

The two were standing under a tree. The photo was a stolen shot. 'Mikan' as recognized by the girls was about to hug the boy while the 'nerd' was blushing like mad. "Hm—I wonder who that guy is?" Hotaru asked. "Mikan is very mysterious. Don't you think so?" Nonoko asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Anna answered. Hotaru smirked "So—this is why my cousin took interest in her." The raven girl said. The two looked at each other and said "What do you mean Hotaru?"

"Nothing. Don't mind me."

"I'm back." Mikan said as she close the door behind her bringing a small tray with sweets as the other girls sat on the cushion on the floor. "Mikan-chan?" Nonoko called. "Hm?"

"Who's that guy, on the photo with you?"

"Um, that's my childhood friend, Jiro." Mikan replied as she served the girls tea. "You two are childhood friends. Where is he now?"

"He left for Australia when we were 13. He said he had a very important thing to do." Mikan said. "Oh okay. Um, Mikan? Can I use the bathroom, please?" Anna asked. "Sure, just go straight at that corner." Mikan said as Anna smiled at followed the directions but then Mikan though _'Oh shit. The bathroom is near my—'_

"AHHHH!!" Anna screamed.

The other three came rushing to her. "Anna what—" Nonoko was about to ask on why did her bff screamed so loud. But all they saw was the drooling face of hers. "—happened?"

Inside a room—were all branded fashion clothes. _'Shit.'_ Mikan thought. Nonoko also gaped on what she's seeing right now "Oh my God."

"Mikan—is **this **your real wardrobe?" Hotaru asked. "Um—sorta. Hehe."

"Okay. You've got a lot of explaining to do, young woman." Hotaru said as she rest her palms to her hips. "Um—can I pass, today?" Mikan said while her bangs were kept low.

The other three were looking at her. "Mikan—"

"I'm not ready yet to say anything about my past." Mikan said before looking at them again with a smile now "But, please keep everything you saw today as a secret."

* * *

"It's about time you get out." Natsume said. "Well, I'm sorry." Mikan said sarcastically as she entered the car.

Natsume started the engine but before he stepped into the clutch, she said "Oh, wait I forgot something." As she went out.

The raven sighed and looked at the bag she left. _'I see, she has a swimming practice later.' _

Mikan's swimming things were there, but what interest the raven most was…

"I'm back. Sorry, I forgot about my math notebook." Mikan said as she was welcomed by a smirking raven. "What?"

"Oh nothing." Natsume said as he stepped on the clutch and started their way.

Then, he started the talk "Really, you should stop wearing childish undies, polka."

"You, **PERVERTED BEAST!!!!**"

**Well?? This chap was under rush hour~~ Gomene~~  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5—The start of his Obsession on her**

"Oh yeah, Hyuuga?" Mikan called after she scolded the dear raven for looking at her _childish _underwear. "Hn?" Natsume answered without taking his eyes away from the road. "I'm not going to school. I'm having my training at the Private Swim Coliseum **(PSC)**." Mikan said. Natsume raised a brow and said "What? You're going to train with others?"

"Yeah. I have to. I want to. I don't want to compete alone anymore. I also want to represent a team." Mikan said. Natsume looked at her, sighed and said "Okay, but I'll go with you. I have to guard my _dearest-polka dot-underwear-wearing-genie, _right?"

"No. I don't want you to come." Mikan said. "Why not?" he asked. "Well—um—I don't want disturbance." Mikan said _'And I'll make enemies because of you.' _She thought. Seeing that he has no choice he said "Fine." And took a curve to the right to go to the coliseum "I'm still picking you up, and you can't change my mind." Natsume said. "Whatever."

"Remember, when you're changing, make sure you lock the door, or make sure that there are no guys around. And when you're swimming, make sure you wear your robe when you're not in the pool. And don't show your goofy smile in front of male species except me." Natsume said. "You sound like my dad." Mikan said holding a chuckle but wondering why he's saying crazy stuff. "No—I sound like a boyfriend which is true." He replied with a smirk.

"Come on—you're just so full of yourself—that's all." Mikan said. "No am not. It's true. Why don't you agree of that idea?" he asked.

"Drop me over there." Mikan said. Natsume stopped his car while the brunette went out of the car. "Bye."

"I'm picking you up around 5 pm." Natsume said. "Whatever." Mikan said as she slammed the door close.

When she saw his car blocks away from where she is, she went inside a public comfort room and changed into her normal clothes but she's not taking the glasses off. She wore a simple light blue t-shirt and skinny jeans and slippers. She was cute if you forget about the weird-geeky eyeglasses.

She looked at the gargantuan building and sighed before she entered it.

Most of the people were wearing swimming suits and bath robes—swimmers, fans and coaches.

"Mikan Sakura, I presume?" A girl who was probably in the same age as her asked "Um, yes. May I help you?" Mikan answered shyly. "Yes—I'm Teru. I'm one of the bets of Coach Jima. I think you're also her player?" she asked. "Um, yes." This time Mikan looked at her and saw that she has gray hair and tantalizing blue eyes. "Hey—you're from Gakuen Alice right?" Teru asked and Mikan nodded. Teru giggled and said to Mikan "Great. Come to our locker room." She said as she pulled Mikan along _'She's quite nice. I hope she doesn't mind being my friend.' _Mikan thought before they arrived at the locker room.

"Hey guys. This is Sakura-san who one five competitions in a row with gold medals." Teru announced. The two girls rushed to her and the blonde said "Wow, we thought that Sakura-san was a very pretty girl but—Ow." She was hit in the stomach by her blue haired friend "So you're from GA." She said as she scanned Mikan from head to toe. "I'm Riko and that blonde straight forward girl is Hana." Riko said.

"Hi. I'm Mikan Sakura." Mikan replied.

"So since you're from Gakuen Alice, we presume that you know Hyuuga Natsume?" Hana asked as she put the towel on her left shoulder. "Um, yes—I think." Mikan replied which made the other girls look at her "You think?? He is like a god and you just think you know him?" Teru said as she guide Mikan to her locker "Well, I'm not that friendly at school." Mikan said. The blonde laughed and said "I can see why." As she look at Mikan. "Don't mind her Mikan, she's being a bitch again. Now, we will go to the pool first and just follow later." Riko said as the two girls walked behind her but before they could go Riko said "Um, Mikan?"

"Huh?"

"Can you give our letters to Natsume-sama later please?" She pleaded. Mikan twitched. She was not even 30 minutes in PSC and whores are begging her for Hyuuga. "Um su—sure."

Mikan looked around and saw no one so she started to undress but un-aware of her…

'_Hey—look, that geek has lots of sweets.'_

'_You think? She's pretty hot.'_

_

* * *

_

"You know—we can use Sakura to get Natsume." Riko said. "How can we? She can't lure Natsume-sama. She's just a shit." Hana said "She might be. But at least she's closer to him since they're on the same school." Teru said. "But you have the point. How can such a geek lure such a prince." This time, the threesome walked on a curve. But unexpectedly they bumped into someone. "Hey—watch where you're—going?" Hana said as she and the others gaped on who they saw.

"Hey~" He said with a smirk on how he captured the three girls. "Na—Natsume?" Riko said. "The one and only." Natsume said. "Oh my god—" Teru wasn't able to finish her sentence since the raven said "I'm sorry but I'm looking for my girlfriend, so excuse me." Natsume said as he walk pass her. "He has a girlfriend?" Teru asked. "Duh—he's player. But I don't mind." Riko said.

After Natsume escaped the three sluts he proceeded on looking for a certain brunette _'Where the hell is she? Does she really think that I'll let her go just like that?' _

He turned around the corner and saw a familiar figure in a white robe who was looking at the trophy corner.

He decided to surprise her out by hugging her from behind and whispered "Hey babe."

Mikan who was now red as an apple jerked away from him "What the fuck are you doing here, Hyuuga!!!"

"I told you, I'm your guard." He said as he rest his hands inside his pockets. "ARGGG!!" Mikan screamed as she started to walk away from him. "What??" He said as he follow her. "I'm not a patient guy you know. But if you give me a sweet hot make-out session I'll leave." Mikan looked at him but not stopping in her track "Oh yeah, I would likely do that." She said "Really, you will?" Natsume asked. "No." Mikan said as she ran which also made him run.

People were now looking at them, why? Because Mikan took off her eyeglasses which showed her godly beauty and figure which by the way was only covered by a robe. Natsume was not also far away from her appearance, and besides he wouldn't be known as a big player if he wasn't as good looking as he is now.

'_Shit—there's no place in this damn place where he wouldn't follow me.'_ That was the things that was now running in Mikan's mind before she saw the answer for her prayer.

She entered a room which was known as **Girls Room.**

Mikan panted and looked at the mirror. "Damn. He just won't give up."

Mikan then entered the cabin and sat at the toilet when she heard the door open.

Silence.

Then, someone was jumping up and down in front of the cabins' door which Mikan entered. _'Shit.'_

"Genie *jump* get out *jump* of there. *Jump* I just want *jump* a simple *jump* make-out *jump* session *jump* with you. Genie *jump* genie *jump*." Natsume said.

She can't believe he entered the room just to have his make-out session from her. "Leave me alone Hyuuga!!" Mikan screamed befor she banged the door open which he successfully avoided.

"You just won't leave me alone, won't you?" Mikan said as she walked to him with her pointed finger pointed on him. Now, Natsume was leaning in the wall because Mikan kept on walking in front of her. "Arghh, just stop this Hyuuga—just leave." Mikan said. "Come on. Just one make-out session and I promise I'll—."

"Oh my."

The two teens looked at the door and saw a coach. "Mikan Sakura?"

"Co—coach Jima." Mikan said. "What is a guy doing in here?" She asked. Mikan looked at Natsume who looked back at her "Um—he's my friend." Mikan said. "Friend—but he is a guy—"

"He's gay." Mikan said while holding back her laughter "Oh yeah I'm gay." Natsume said as he tried to act like one.

But he winked at the teacher.

The teacher blushed.

Mikan saw this and raised a brow. "I see—but Mikan, if you and your _**boyfriend **_would make out in this kind of place at least try to lock the door." She said before she left them. Mikan was gaping hard.

"See, no one would believe that this guy is gay." Natsume said proudly. "Now give me my make-out session."

"No!!" Mikan screamed as she left the room followed by Natsume.

"You know what? You piss the shit out of me." Mikan said. "Hey—I still got feelings you know." Natsume replied.

"And you think I don't?" Mikan said. "This is very humiliating Natsume!! Very humiliating. And now everybody will think that you're my boyfriend." Mikan said. Natsume smirked and approached her and hugged her from behind and gave her butterfly kisses "Well, you should consider yourself lucky." Mikan jerked away from him and proceeded to the pool but before she left she said to him "Just go away. I hate you."

* * *

"And so the liar came." Hana said to Mikan. "What?" Mikan asked. "You think we didn't saw you allowing our precious Natsume-sama give you butterfly kisses?" Teru said. "You're such a bitch—and we thought we could trust you." Riko said. Then they left the pool.

This was Mikan trying to imply. She doesn't want Natsume to come there because he'll totally drive them crazy and they will hate her because of her relationship with him. Mikan sighed and dived in the pool.

It was nearly 9 pm when Mikan went out of the coliseum—no glasses.

She was still sad on how the three treated her. She looked at the street and saw no sign of Natsume around. It looks like he was disappointed.

Mikan started to walk in the darkness of the street. "Hey." A guy called. Mikan looked back and saw two men. One has brown hair while the other was with black locks with a small scar on his left eye. "We were waiting for you." The guy with black hair said. "What do you want?" Mikan asked. "Easy—we just want some fun." As the guy hold her shoulder which she quickly jerked away from.

"Hey. We approached you so kindly but you seem so unwelcome." The other one spoke. "Well, then. We should just take you by force then."

**Bang**

Lighting roared and raindrops started to fall.

"HELP!!" Mikan screamed as the guy took her down and the other one covered her mouth.

Tears started to form in her eyes as she tried to jerk the guy who was planting disgusting butterfly kisses in her body.

Mikan could only think of one name _'Natsume—'_

A car came rushing to the rape scene as the two guys stopped their feast over her body to look on who came for their victims' rescue. "Leave her alone." A raven said as his crimson eyes glowed more scary than usual. "Go find your own chick to fuck, bastard." The guy with brown locks said. "Yeah—I will but that chick is mine to fuck." Natsume said as he kicked the guy away from Mikan. The other guy punched Natsume and hit the raven but unfortunately that won't bring the raven down.

Mikan was now crying like mad as she lean at Natsume's car.

The battle ended with two guys down and one raven standing.

Natsume brushed the blood from his lips with his hand and looked at the brunette who was now looking at him; with her tears mingling with the rain.

He approached her and gently carried her bridal style and put her in the passengers' seat of his car.

Mikan started to calm down as Natsume started the car and smoothly run his car through the wet alley.

"Natsume—"

"Shut up." Natsume said as he made the car run faster. Mikan just looked down the window as the raven continued ignoring her.

Natsume stopped at Mikan's house allowing the brunette to go. "Natsume—thanks—"

Natsume closed the door and left the brunette alone in the rain in front of her house.

* * *

It wasn't really Natsume's idea to humiliate Mikan in the coliseum but he had to mark her as his own. Why? Because he heard two fucking bastards planning something bad to her and he didn't like it.

**I don't know if there's errors or so but I made this fic in just 4 hours—so I hope you enjoys.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- She's sorry**

Mikan changed into clean clothes now. Her tangerine short shorts her white t-shirt and her wet hair. The brunette thinks on how and why would Natsume treat her like that. She is now looking at the window—her thoughts were down like the rain—it was empty yet so clear.

He hates her but he still saved her.

She took her phone and dialed her friends' number.

"Hotaru?"

"**Hey."**

"Where are you?"

"**I'm at Natsume's house. Family dinner."**

"Oh—um is Natsume there?"

"**No."**

"Huh?? Where is he??"

"**Dunno. But the butler found his phone on his bed. He's maybe at the soccer field."**

"Oh, okay. Thanks." _'eh? But it's raining.'_

"**Okay."**

"Bye."

The brunette threw her phone on her bed at the same time, throwing herself in her cushion.

"_**You know what? You piss the shit out of me." Mikan said. "Hey—I still got feelings you know." Natsume replied.**_

"_**And you think I don't?" Mikan said. "This is very humiliating Natsume!! Very humiliating. And now everybody will think that you're my boyfriend." Mikan said. Natsume smirked and approached her and hugged her from behind and gave her butterfly kisses "Well, you should consider yourself lucky." Mikan jerked away from him and proceeded to the pool but before she left she said to him "Just go away. I hate you."

* * *

**_

The next day, the brunette found herself standing in front of the Hyuuga manor, dressed in her usual clothes, her wide black t-shirt with an ice cream print on the center, her usual cargo pants, her black and white Nike shoes, some rubber wrist bands, her small bag, her huge glasses and a box of cake in her hands. _'I hope this will go smoothly as I hope it would.' _Mikan said as she knocks on the door. The guard let her in and she was guided by the maid to the manor. "Ms. Sakura, please proceed." The maid said as Mikan looked at the crystal wall in front of her. Mikan gaped.

Behind the wall was her sanctuary—the pool.

She found the raven swimming in his own pool. The pool was in the 2nd floor of the Hyuuga household so that the view of the paradise-like garden and milieu of their mansion was on the background. Mikan flushed as the raven slowly stopped swimming and went out the pool showing his damn hot body for everybody either to drool at or envy at.

Natsume noticed the brunette and glared at her before he sat on the pool chair.

Mikan pouted before gathering her courage and approached the raven and slowly landed the box of cake on his lap. Natsume looked at the box and said "What is this for?"

"It's a 'sorry' and 'thank you' gift about yesterday." Mikan said shyly. Natsume raised a brown and ruffled Mikan's hair. "Come on, little girl. You don't need to do that."

"But—"

"I forced you to kiss me. I'm sorry about it." Natsume explained.

"Still!! I told you things—and it wasn't nice. But despite it you still rescued me." Mikan said. "Whatever." Natsume said as he left her and dived on the pool.

'_He ignored me!'_ Mikan screamed in her mind. "Lets' go on a date." Mikan offered. Natsume looked up to her and said "What? Are you serious?"

Mikan sighed and said "Oh forget it. Why would you go anyway?" Mikan said, loosing hope. "Bye." She said as she turns around to leave.

—At least until a hand stopped her. "Where do you think you're going?" Mikan looked at the raven behind her—why does he look so hot?

"Come on, it's not every day that Mikan Sakura asks you out on a date." He said as he pulls her a long with him to his room.

"Take a sit anywhere you want." He said as they arrived on his room. "By the way—" he said before he entered the bathroom "I don't care if you look like that. And since you asked me out—it's your treat."

'_What? What a gentleman!'_ Mikan said in her mind. But anyway, she looked around his room.

It was neat. It's as if it's not a guys' room at all. And whoa, no porn magazines, he has a king sized bed with red sheets _'Sexy.'_, he's wall was in neutral shade. She looked for his closet but she guessed that maybe the closet is connected to the bathroom and she's not the peeking type. Then she found something—scissors.

Natsume went out of the bathroom fully dressed; I guess Mikan's guess was right. He was wearing a black shirt that says in red print "JABBAWOCKEEZ", his dark brown 6-pocket knee shorts, his Nike shoes, his silver necklace with a gothic cross pendant and like Mikan, some black wrist bands. Hair—as usual, messy. "Oi—let's go—" Natsume looked on her and found that she changed her clothes—well almost ripped her clothes. Her previous wide t-shirt was now sleevless and you can see her black strapless shirt inside, her cargo **pants **was now short shorts, her hair were in cute pigtails but the glasses are still there.

The brunette, by the way is facing the mirror. Mikan saw that the silhouette was already looking at her; she turned and said "Well?? What do you think?"

Natsume smirked and approached her, he took off the rubber that was holding her auburn hair and left her hair down. "You should let your hair down—it looks better that way." **(Familiar, anyone?) **Then, he took the eyeglasses and said "Stop this disguise, I know your eyes are just." Then he started to walk over to one of his drawers and takes a white hip hop cap with black printed skulls and puts it on Mikan. "There, now let's go."

He left first, leaving our dearest brunette at awe, blushing and with a fast beating heart.

Mikan followed Natsume to the garage that holds all of the Hyuuga vehicles. As the silhouette looked for his desired key the brunette found something which really interests her.

"Hey, Natsume." She called. "What?" He replied. "Let's ride this." Mikan said as the raven looks at the vehicle she's pointing at.

It was his red Honda CBR1 bike. Natsume raised a brow and asked "You sure?"

Mikan nodded happily. Natsume chuckled and said as he handed her a helmet "You really are different, little girl—really."

"What do you mean?" She asked. "Most girls I've dated wanted some of my cars but never my bikes. You're the very first girl I will date riding this baby."

After Natsume tossed her the helmet, the raven started the engine and signaled Mikan to ride behind him. "Well? What are you waiting for?" Natsume asked while the brunette only pouted and took the cap off of her head, put it in her bag and put the helmet on her head. Seconds later, she was sitting behind the raven.

Without further ado, Natsume started to ride with the bike. It was fast yet careful.

"Oi, polka, if you won't hold unto me, you'll fall." Natsume said as his invisible smirk lurks in the darkness of his helmet. "No way in hell will I hold unto you, Hyuuga, never!" Mikan said. Natsume only shrugged and stepped in to the gas. Mikan only shrieked and unconsciously hold unto Natsume's waist—tight.

Natsume only laughed and said "See, it's good for you to touch me every now and then."

Mikan blushed but she kept herself in silence, for a moment though, she does like the hardness of his body. Natsume, knowing her actions gave out a small chuckle.

They stopped at Tokyo Zoo.

It was the perfect weather for visits. When the two stepped out of the bike and took their helmets off, people started to awe at them. "Well, here we are." Mikan said a happily. Natsume only raised a brow and said, "Zoo? You like to have our date at a zoo?"

"Why? It's cute. With all of those baby animals with their mushy look. Kawaii~" Mikan said. Natsume smirked, enjoying the attitude of the girl that he's with now and said "Well, maybe I should start getting used to this, since from now on, I'm yours." The raven then threw his arms over to the shocked brunette.

She only smiled.

Everything went well—they were like a couple with no formal announcement that they're dating.

**(I'm not going to describe their date. I'm going to trust you with that.)**

It was 8:47 when they begin to stroll around the park while the brunette was eating an ice cream in a cup while the silhouette was drinking a can of coke in a can.

"I really had fun. Thanks for tonight." Mikan said happily. "Nah—'tis my first time actually." Natsume said before he took a sip. "Eh? First time for what?" She asked. "To have a formal and normal date. I usually go out with _you-know-what_ and _you-know-where_." He said. "Well, as for me—this is my first date." She said. He looked at her as if she said that it was her first time to eat ice cream. But he smiled—a little. He suddenly felt that pride—and that unknown happiness that he was her first. "Oh, I think it's about time to go home?" Mikan asked.

Damn. And he was enjoying this.

"Oh—okay." He led them both to the parking area and drive home.

When they arrived in front of the Sakura residence, Mikan bid Natsume goodbye with a smile. He watched her walk, open the door and looked back at him. He raised a brow when he saw her run back to him. "What?" Natsume asked. "Haha, I just figured that you survived the whole day without even asking for a kiss. So I thought of giving you one." Then she kissed his cheek and run back to her house.

Ok.

She left with his jaw slightly open and a tiny bit of pinkish shade in his cheeks.

**The last parts are quite rushed. Please, no Flames. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – He **

Natsume and Ruka are now in the soccer field in the middle of 10 pm. They were sitting in the grass with a can of beer in their hands. They just finished their practices and they're so worn out.

"Dude, since you're here, I wanna ask something." Ruka said. Natsume raised a brow and said "Woah, if you're gonna ask me if you could marry Hotaru, go ahead, you got my blessings." Ruka chuckled a bit "No—why were you absent yesterday? The team was looking for you. We almost lost the game." The blonde said. "Oh." Natsume said before he lied down reminiscing what happened between him and that sun-kissed angel. "I went on a date."

Ruka looked at him suspiciously "Date? With whom? That Gucci model?"

"No."

"The Dolce and Gabbana model?"

"No."

"The Prada one?"

"No—God. She's not even a model." He said. "Then, with whom that our dear soccer captain would forgot his game just to go out with this girl?" The blonde asked. "Mikan Sakura." Natsume said. "Mikan—Sakura?" Ruka repeated. "Yeah." Ruka smirked and asked "So were did you take her?" Natsume returned to his seating position "What do you mean?" he asked. "The place where you take her virginity?" Ruka asked.

"You know, you sound more perverted than me. No—we didn't do it." Natsume said.

"Wah—for real? Ok. So you had a make out session." Ruka said. "What the hell—what kinds of things are forming in your mouth Ruka?" Natsume said, smirking. "I dunno—I kinda know what to expect from you when you go out." Ruka said. Then silence lingered.

"Ruka." Natsume called.

"What?" Ruka replied.

"I don't know what the hell I'm feeling." Natsume said. "You're gay?" Ruka freaked out. "No. You know the feeling that you're just happy when you're around her. Even though you're complete opposites?" Natsume asked his best friend. "Yeah—it's like me and your cousin." He replied. "Damn. I wanna f*ck her right now—but I can't. I feel this respect for her and I can't even think about sex or that sort when I'm with her. And I blush for no reasons. She left me dumb founded and—f*ck."

"That's the longest thing you said to me, Natsume." He said before lifting his porcelain hand over Natsume's forehead to check his temperature. "Dude, you're not sick so maybe you're—in love?"

Natsume looked at him.

The raven smirked. "No way. Me? In love?" Ruka only raised a brow. "I can't be. Not with her."

"How can you explain this matter then?" Ruka said.

* * *

It was early morning in the campus. And Mikan Sakura just started to fix her stuff in her locker.

She is wearing a huge a black hooded sweater with a Chinese letter printed in gold and silver ink, jeans with torn knees, black high converse, her usual messy do and her black frames. She was listening on her iPod when she noticed something weird. She looked around and saw people looking at her. No maybe not her.

She looked on her left and notices Natsume Hyuuga, himself looking at her with a hint of interest like he was examining her. Mikan looked at him and waves her hand in front of him.

"Earth to Hyuuga. Earth to Hyuuga. Still there?" Mikan said. Natsume looked at her. After he got himself back he saw Mikan smile "What's the matter?" she asked.

"Nothing. I'm just a bit out of myself today." He said. "I can see that. You were quiet all morning. Even in the car." She said. Okay. Now they're picking attention. _'Oh my God. And I thought she was different. But she's a flirt too.' 'She's flirting with Natsume-sama' 'She's a disgrace.' _She hears the passerby's whisper. Mikan bowed her head and this of course never fail be missed by Natsume. "Don't mind them." He said as he throws his hand over her shoulder.

"hey—how come—" Natsume didn't manage to finish his words when Mikan left his arms and just walk to her classroom without even looking back.

Mikan didn't know what to do. She doesn't like attentions especially when they think negative stuff. She run to the nearest bathroom and splashed herself some water. She looked at the mirror and said to herself "This happened before Mikan. And you don't want it again." Then flashbacks started to hunt her.

When Mikan opened her eyes again, she was under the Sakura tree. _'God. Why am I here again?' _Then she remembered how she skipped morning classes. She started to fix herself when a voice disturbed her. "Took you long enough." She looked up and saw those red eyes. "Hey." She greeted with a smile. A fake one. He growled. "Don't give me that _I-greet-you-with-a-smile _crap polka. I know you're faking it." Mikan looked dumb founded. She used to play with that kind of smile and not even her brother nor did her parents notice her smile was a plain facsimile.

Natsume jumped down when he notices that she wasn't going to reply. "Didn't I tell you before—"

Mikan looked at him beside her as he continues "—that you can trust me?"

Mikan sighed. Her hands raised themselves and placed them in Natsume's cheek—she smiled. "I know. But I'm not ready yet." Then she went back to her sight seeing which by the way is the sky.

A budge.

That's what he felt. He felt it in his heart. That's because of unknown reasons. He felt rejection—for the very first time in his life. Rejection.

* * *

"Okay, so why am I here again?" Mikan asked. She is wearing an oversized white t-shirt with skull embroidery in silver beads, denim tattered shorts, her cage gladiator flats, her sliver necklace with a silver gothic cross and her big traveling bag. This time her hair was a bit curly. She is now facing the gang in the airport. "That's because you're going with us." Hotaru said. The raven was not far from Mikan's looks. She was wearing a black glittery top underneath a gray office coat. Black shorts and her black and gray flat ankle boots, her leather bag and another traveling bag behind her. You can see the coldness in her amethyst eyes despite the darkness of her Chanel sunglasses.

Mikan saw Anna and Nonoko waving behind Hotaru. Anna was wearing an oversized red shirt showing her left shoulder, a red checkered scarf, her black denim tattered skirt, black see-through knee length sock, her flat cowboy boots. She too has her own traveling bag and her red leather hand bag. Nonoko was wearing her fading orange tube short jumpsuit, her white gladiator flats, her Gucci sunglasses and her pouch and her tiger-printed traveling bag. Nonoko was also sipping her star bucks. Meanwhile, Mikan was looking for the boys "Hey, where are the others?" she asked.

"Why? Are you looking for you hubby Mikan?" Nonoko said before she and Anna giggled. "huh?" Mikan could only say.

"Well, you're the first girl that Natsume asked to go with us on our outing." Anna explained. "Well, he didn't ask me. He forced me." Mikan said. "And blackmailed me by my own pictures."

"Whatever, here they are." Hotaru said.

Mikan looked behind her and saw the boys. Koko was wearing a yellow shirt with red retro prints, red, white and black knee shorts, his black sneakers, some silver accessories and his traveling bag. Yuu at the moment was wearing a gray hoodie with green printings, denim knee shorts, black converse, and his traveling bag. Ruka was hot with that white t-shirt saying 'Sorry girl, I'm taken.', his gray denim knee shorts, his flip flops, his sunglasses and his own traveling bag.

Natsume, was out of the question. His red t-shirt with red metallic print 'HOT!!' his black baggy knee shorts, his flip flops, his cowboy shades, black fedora hat and that silver necklace with a gothic cross on, his traveling bag and his black blackberry phone.

"Wow, hey, did you two planned the gothic cross thingy?" Koko asked, noticing the necklaces of the two. "Of course not. I'm original." Natsume said. "Okay? Where are we going? Why are we in the airport? Why do we have travelling bags? And why am I here?" Mikan asked.

"We're going to Hawaii for skydiving." All of the answered in unison. "What?" Mikan said as Natsume threw his arm around her neck and pulled her with him.

**Reviews and pls, No flames.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8-Hawaii part 01**

_Mikan's POV_

This time, I'm sitting in the first class part of the plane. I was forced or more likely blackmailed to go with these weird people to Hawaii for what was that again? Skydiving? _–Gulp- _Did I mention I have a small fear for heights?

_-Sigh- _I looked beside me and saw that annoying perverted idiot sleeping with his manga covering his face. In front of us is Hotaru who was reading the book entitled _'How t BLACKMAIL your blonde boyfriend.'_ I sweat drop at the book. Beside her was Ruka who was also reading a book entitled _'How to BLACKMAIL your BLACKMAILING girlfriend.' _Strike two. Wow. I heard that they gave it to each other as a gift. Beside our row were the others. Yuu and Anna were talking and they enjoy each others company, as I see it. Koko was playing with his PSP while Nonoko was fixing her make-up.

How did I make friends with them again? And why did I meet them in first place?

When I die, I have to remember to ask God about this.

"**Hello, this is your captain speaking. We are about to land at Hawaii any minute now. I suggest that all passengers get ready." **I heard the captain speak through the speaker. I saw Nonoko fixed herself and keeps her mirror. Ruka showed Hotaru a page which earned the ravens' interest as she smirk after reading the page. Natsume wakes up and keeps his manga. I looked outside the mirror and saw paradise.

* * *

As we go out the airport, I saw the earthly milieu of Hawaii ~ very tropical. "This is why we like traveling in other countries; because we have the chance to ride their public transportation." I heard Anna say. True. They are filthy rich and their garages are filled with luxury cars anyway. But for me, this is nothing new; I do ride buses back in Japan. But in the other hand, when I go out with my family I ride cars—not buses.

A huge two-story bus with a sandy scenario painting on its walls stop in front of us—but unfortunately, it's a bit full. There were three seats vacant. And the girls sat on them, while I stayed standing; lucky that our bags were delivered to the hotel first.

I am standing in front of Natsume; behind me was Yuu who was standing beside Anna. Front of me was Ruka and Koko, both standing beside their girls. "Sheesh~ this is one thing I hate about buses." Natsume groaned. "Well, why don't you use that pathetic charm of yours to make a girl stand and take her seat?" I said to him rudely—much to my amusement. "Nah—I'm a natural gentleman." He replied.

"Boy I can see that trait of yours very well." I said. "Wait—so you really thought I have a charm." He said.

I blushed. I don't know why. God. I hope I didn't say that."Well—um, I—no—of course not." That was the best come back that I said to him. "Hn—I know you like me, polka." I gaped at the nickname that he gave me. How dare him!! "You still remembered that—that incident." I said, blushing like mad. "It was cute but not sexy; girly but not foxy. I suggest you wear something lacier or see through and—ow!!" He groaned as I slap his arm—seriously.

"Perverted fox!!" I yelled at him. "Polka dotted underwear wearer." He said with that smirk on his face. "Ugh, moron." I said. "Idiot." He mumbled. "Sexual harasser." I yelled, this time people are looking at us. "Oh really, ouch that hurts. Loud mouthed ugly girl who wears polka dotted underwear." He said. "UGHH!! WHY YOU—"

"Why don't you continue your public display of affection to another place huh?" Yuu said behind us, maybe embarrassed to be with us. I shot a glare at Natsume while he stuck out his tongue at me in return.

Few minutes passed before we arrived at a hotel named _**Paradox. **_We checked in and took different and separate rooms. We went to the elevator, with our bags and climbed to floor 39. Each of us entered rooms while I enter room 404. It was a lovely room. With that glass wall overlooking Hawaii and her best. There is a white canopy bed with silk draping and white beddings. I left my traveling bag at the sofa while I lay myself down the bed.

I looked at my watch and saw 4:59. _–Sigh- _At least now that I'm here, I can have a break from all of that geek costume and getting bullied. Might as well enjoy. I heard Ruka said that we will have our dinner in some restaurant and rest because we will have our 'skydiving' first thing tomorrow morning. I took my iPhone from my bag and texted Hotaru.

***You go to dinner with out me—I feel like sleeping the whole day. **I waited a seconds when I hear my phone ring.

**^You sure? Okay, I'll tell the others. **

***Thanks ~ (,)**

I drag my tired feet to the shower room and took my clothes off and started a nice bubble bath. Few minutes later I slipped into a white towel and saw the watch read 7:28 pm. Wow, I bathe long. Maybe they're gone by now. I lay down the bed—not bothering to dress up, then moments later, I fell asleep.

* * *

When I woke up, I saw the clock reads 11:37 pm. Eh? And I'm still on the towel. _–sigh- _Then, I noticed a box beside my bed. It was Chinese food. They bothered to bring me dinner. I saw a note slip from the handle. I read it.

**To; Idiot girl**

**Oi. Here's dinner. Hotaru said to give this to you, since you might end up getting hungry and die. (Not as if I care)**

**By the way we'll go to the site around 7:00 and breakfast is around 6.**

I growled at the letter and continue reading.

**P.S I don't mind if you sleep with out clothes but won't you mind covering yourself with a blanket or whatsoever?**

**You're lucky that it was me who passed by. I won't have the urge to do anything—good.**

**Heh.**

**Natsume.**

If I saw him writing this note, I'm sure he was smirking like mad.

I slipped into my pajamas and eat the food they bought me and went back to dream land.

* * *

**Wake up in the morning  
Feeling like P Diddy**

**Got my glasses  
I'm out the door  
I'm gonna hit this city  
Before I leave  
Brush my teeth with a  
Bottle of jack  
Cause when I leave for  
The night I aint coming back**

**I'm talking pedicures on our toes (toes)  
Tryin on all our clothes (clothes)  
Boys blowin up our phones (phones)  
Drop toppin, playin our favorite CD's  
Going out to the parties  
Tryin a get a little bit TIPSY**

It was 7:05 when I woke up and rushed. Eh? What if they left me? I don't know my way around. I immediately took a bath and put on a red checkered button shirt, black short shorts, 2-inch wedge ankle boots, my stud earrings, my inch wide/long jade ring, my black big bag, my cheetah print fedora hat, cowboy shades and my favorite cross necklace. I also have my hair in a low messy bun. Okay. That fix it.

I went out my room and enter my small living room. I was about to get out when I notice a figure laying on my couch. I approach him or her curiously. God. Not again.

"Weren't you supposed to be with the others by now?" I said while putting my hands on my hips. I saw him open his eyes, revealing his crimson orbs. I saw him look at me from head to toe, while I only raise a brow. "First, you sleep with only a towel on. Two, you sleep with only a towel on without locking the door. Three, you sleep with only a towel on without locking the door and still sleep like a pig." He said, sitting up. "Ugh. Come on, we gotta go." I said to him. Now as he stands up, I took this opportunity to look at him.

He was wearing a blue t-shirt with a chibi skeleton print, black vest, black Nike's, his leather arm band, his cross, again, his black fedora and his cowboy shades. "God, can you go out without copying me?" He asked. "Hey it's plain coincidence that's all." I said to him after we walk out the door of 404. We both wear our shades and our hats—no wonder people keeps on murmuring whether we're celebrities or not or whether we're—ahem—a couple or not.

We went to star bucks before proceeding to the site. I chuckled a bit on Natsume's reaction when a guy asked for my number. He suddenly raised his voice while saying "Piss off, she's taken."

**Don't Stop  
Make it Pop  
DJ blow my speakers up  
Tonight Imma fight  
Till we see the sun light  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop  
Woah oohoo oh**

**Don't Stop  
Make it Pop  
DJ blow my speakers up  
Tonight Imma fight  
Till we see the sun light  
Tick tock on the clock  
Let the party don't stop  
Woah oohoo oh  
**

Now, right at this point of time; me, Mikan Sakura is on the edge of the plane ready for take off. Hotaru and the others already jumped but I'm here now, about to take off to with this perverted jerk of course. "Jump, idiot!!" he groaned. "I—I can't." I yelled at him. I saw him look at me when I showed him my teary eyes. "You're—you're afraid of heights, aren't you?" He asked me. "No—no of course not." I said to him. Time runs. Then he offered me his hand.

"Hold unto this. At least you know you're not alone." He said, not looking at me. I blushed a little knowing—the meaning of his words. I took it and—he was trembling? And I'm sure it's not because he is 5,000 miles away from land—it's because of me?? "Ready?" He asked me. I only nod in reply. "At three." He said.

1.

2.

3—JUMP.

"AGHHHHHHHH~" I screamed as I feel the wind smashed against my body. "Shut up little girl." He said at me, more likely screamed. "I won't until I make your ears bleed." I said then screamed again but more likely, I was—laughing. I felt his hold at me tightened. He was protecting me. I don't know from which he was protecting me, but at least I know, I'm not into this alone. Then I discovered something.

Sky diving is fun.

* * *

Later that night, we decided to go down the beach to have our night out at a bar named _**Lion. **_I dress up simply, like the others. A simple black bikini underneath a flowery tube cover-up that ends below my ankles, my flip flops, few bangles and my simple pearl earrings; Hotaru was wearing a long plain violet sundress that ends on her ankles, too, and I won't detail much about the accessories; Anna was wearing a halter designed yellow sundress that ends on her knees. Nonoko was wearing a neck strapped sundress that ands just 5-inches below her knees.

Natsume was wearing a black shirt and brown knee shorts and his photographer camera hanging on his neck. Ruka was wearing a white undershirt and black knee shorts. Koko was wearing a green shirt with a clover print and his white pants. Yuu was wearing a white shirt and his brown pants.

We were in a videoke bar. And this time, Koko, being the best rapper was singing Insomnia. "Eh? 93? Hm? High enough, I think?" Koko said. Next were Yuu and Anna who both sing Superhuman and they got 88. "Not bad."

I didn't manage to finish the rest since I went out the bar before Ruka could start his tone-deaf chorus of Mad. Natsume was already outside—he was at least, 30 minutes ahead of me.

I breathed in the smooth wind of Hawaii's beach. It's so smooth and very smoothing. Then I saw him, trying to get some pictures in the plain dark sea.

**Stay tuned for Hawaii part 02**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9-Hawaii part 02**

_Mikan's POV_

I breathed in the smooth wind of Hawaii's beach. It's so smooth and very soothing. Then I saw him, trying to get some pictures in the plain dark sea.

I approached him and asked "What are you doing?" He took his last picture and checked it before answering me "Taking pictures—like duh??" He said sarcastically. I sweat drop knowing that I won't have anything good from him. Someday, I'm sure to kill him.

"I'm waiting for midnight." He said. I don't know much about what he just said but I guess "You're waiting for 12:00 am??" he was waiting for time.

"Yeah." He answered me. I pouted. He seems in a pretty _not-in-the-mood-to-play _mode. "Agh, fine. You and your ego—"

"I want to greet my sister a happy birthday." He said.

I looked at him and for sure, I saw some unexplainable emotion lingering in his crimson eyes. Sadness, perhaps longing. Wait.

"She's going to turn 11 by tomorrow."

He has a sister??

Uhh, he can call in the morning, anyway. But the emotion—

"Okay, if you want you can use my phone if you want to call her." I said to him, unsure about my very own words. He looked at me first before sitting in the sand. "How can I?? She's already dead."

I was—shocked. I sat beside him. Well not that close at least a foot away. "I—I'm sorry. I didn't know." He moves his camera closer to his face, probably looking for a good site "Hn. It's okay. Not many knows about this." He said to me. But if not many knows about this, how come he's telling me??

"Ruka is the only person who knows about this, aside from my family of course." He said. I know that he was going to open up so I asked him, "What happened to your, um, sister??"

He took the camera and placed it on his lap. "She had a heart failure. She died when she was just 2 months old." I looked at him and he was peaceful. Natsume was looking at the sea, aside the silhouette of the water he seems to enjoy its company. "My mom suffered from a breast cancer and was currently at the stage of three." I didn't retort at that. He was in the sharing mode and he seems so serious that it was okay for him to share his past with the likes of me.

"I was nine at that time and they didn't told me a thing. They only uttered an excuse that Mom was having her labor time. And I was really happy that I can have someone to protect and play with. I even brought a candy home once, saying to Mom 'Eat this. This is for my sister so that she can go out quickly.' Heh." He told me.

He wears this smile slash frown slash smirk. I can't read his emotion for a while. "Mom recovered a month before she gave birth. And everybody was happy."

"—At least before that time—"

_Natsume's Flashback_

_I was playing with my family, including our newest member, Aoi. She has the same features as I do but her cheeks were pinker than mine. _

_Laughter's are everywhere in the private hospital suite that my mother occupies. Mom and Baby Aoi weren't allowed to go home yet since the doctor said he has to observe them more before he state that they're both okay._

_Then suddenly, the laughter's—faded as Aoi began to cry and pant._

_The laughter's faded as cries begin to kick in._

"_Call a doctor." Dad said as he comforts Mom who was now crying. Aoi, my toddler sister was panting madly and was crying. A doctor came with three nurses and took my sister with them."Please—please save my baby." Mom said while crying in Dad's chest. _

_I don't know what was happening. Mom and Dad hugged me. I had no emotion to neither show nor hide. "What happened to Aoi??" I asked them._

_They didn't answer me. It didn't take long when the doctor came in again._

_He said something about time and the word 'sorry.'_

_My parents began to cry and I can only look at them with innocent eyes. Mom's eyes were filled with agony and pain—and so was Dad's._

_Then I know that my rainbow has faded._

_End of Flashback_

His story was— I don't know how to say this but his story is filled with deep emotion that I know I can't explain.

Maybe just maybe, did he look up on me like I was different?? Or merely a sister??

"Agh, I'm so melodramatic, ain't I?" he asked me. Damn him and his mood swings. "Nope—you're just sharing that's all." I said to him. He paused and looked at me. "Why are you opening up with me again??" I asked him. He paused for a while, sighed and shrug then said "Because you're my genie remember?? You should know."

"Hmm~ maybe I should." I said.

Silence lingered between us as the chill in the beach rises. "How about you?? Aren't you sharing??" He asked me.

Suddenly I stopped breathing. I don't know if it's okay—"Okay, okay. Don't give me that _I'm-not-ready-yet _crap." Then I pouted and looked at him. He wears that same angelic smile in the car, and then he said "I understand."

Why does he keep on making me numb??

He was about to stand when I said "Two years before, I don't wear that geek outfit and I was normal. I dress like I do now, smile like an idiot that I'm already are and I had so many friends." I saw him sit down and look at me. "At least, they call themselves my friends."

"I know that they all want the outside me more than the inside Mikan. I was the Smile Queen, Ms popular, name it. But, I only had one true friend and he was not pretty like the others, he was not talkative too. He was just there." I said to him as flashbacks hit me like a waterfall.

"I have suitors of course, being Ms Campus, you're already expected to have one, two or more. But, on all of them I liked two best—" I paused for a while to remember what they have done to me "—and they were best buds." Then I continued. "They were handsome, cute, athletic, smart, sweet, rich, famous and friendly. Both of them excel in everything they do and besides they were two years older than me. That's why some people envied, got mad and even got jealous when they heard about the two liking me."

"Almost majority of the girls in my class likes either of them; that's why I started to lose 'friends'. I heard accusations, mouthing and some even destroying my reputation." I said, fighting back the tears. "For some reasons, I started to hate my own identity. But Jiro, my best friend and the two suitors started to comfort me and building me up again whenever I fall and want to give up. But—"

"Jiro didn't like the two suitors and demands me to stay away from them. But I wouldn't listen. At least not until I heard—"

_Mikan's Flashback_

_I was walking along the corridor, wearing the same goofy smile that I always wear. I was going to the arts room to ask Rei and Koujiro to have tea with me. _

_When I was nearing the door I heard a familiar voice said "Man, I don't think we can get Sakura like anyone of us." It was Rei-senpai's voice. "She is playing so-hard-to-get." Koujiro-senpai said. I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I was curious. "Whatever, but I'm not going to loose my precious Ferrari to you." Rei said. "You think?? I will never give up my Volvo to you either. I can get Sakura. I juts know that." Koujiro said before loosing himself into a guffaw._

_I felt tears in my eyes. I was about to run when I forgot that there was a vase near the arts club room._

_I slipped and broke the vase into pieces. "Sakura-chan?? Are you alright??" I heard Rei-senpai ask me. Yeah, too much for that sweet talks already._

"_I'll get you to the infirmary." Koujiro-senpai said. But before he can lift me, I said to him "Don't touch me!!" They looked surprise "What's the matter, Mikan-chan??" Rei-senpai asked._

"_Enough, with the sweet talks already!! I know what both of you are up to. Stupid bets, stupid people like you should go to hell!!" I yelled at them. But instead of reflecting, they smirked._

"_Heh~ Kou, I don't care about the bet anymore, but I'm taking her right now, right here." He said to his best bud while untying his neck tie. "Eh?? As if I'm letting you have the fun by yourself." He replied while unbuttoning his shirt._

_End of Flashback_

"And I almost got raped if Jiro and Tsubasa-nee didn't come." I said, still fighting the tears. "They got busted, I got trauma and transferred school—but now, I'm more afraid to be liked again." I said lastly.

"What happened to your buddy??" He asked me, seriously. "Jiro went to Australia to continue his studies before Rei and Koujiro got expelled." I said.

There, the tears stopped.

Silence reigned again. Yey, the Silence Era continues. But then I chuckled. He looked at me and asked "What's with you??" I smiled at him and raised my pinky finger. "Promise you won't tell." He raised his brow, sighed and said "I promise."

But that didn't end up there.

"What?" he asked. "Pinky swears." I growled at him. Hey, this means life you know. "Ugh, do I have to do this girly thing?" he asked me after he rolled his eyes. Sometimes, I'm proud of myself that I can make him do stupid things. Natsume raised his pinky and intertwined it with mine. "Pinky swears." I said while smiling, "Happy??" he asked me. "Sure, sure." As we freed our fingers.

Then Natsume stands up, puts his camera to the sand and took off his shirt.

I screamed mentally. But I'm sure it's obvious since I was blushing like mad and I was keeping my head down. "What?" I could tell he's smirking "This is not the first time you see me half naked."

"You idiot!! I'm still a girl you know." I told him. "Whatever. Don't worry, I don't bite. Come on." He invited me.

"Huh?? Where??" I asked him, still bowing. I might be blushing mad right now. "We're going night swimming. Now come on." He told me. "Go ahead. I'll join you in a minute." Yeah, as if I'll do that.

That does that. He walked to the sea gently. And I can see his bare back. It was very broad. His muscles were placed in right places. My eyes followed him until he dived.

Okay, I'm waiting for him to pop his head now.

Hey, he isn't showing up. My God.

4 minutes now. Alright, I'm going. I took off my cover-up and yelled "Natsume!! Hey!! Stop joking!!" That's it.

I run to the shore as fast as I can and yelled "Natsume!! Dammit!! Hey!!" I walked faster on the water until the water reaches my waist. Damn. Then, someone was grabbing my waist from behind. Goose bumps started to crawl in my skin especially when his breathe touched my bare skin "Didn't I tell you that raven heads are invisible in the dark??"

DAMN YOU HYUUGA !!

I turned around and slapped him in all the places that I could reach. "Hey, stop touching me. I can consider this as sexual harassment, you know." I heard him say. "To hell with you, and I was really worried!!" I yelled at him, still not stopping slapping him. Then, I see his smirk widen as he got to hold my wrists. "You're worried about me. And you even screamed my first name." His smirk was more like a smile when he saw me turn red as a tomato.

"Haha, you're cute." He said to me.

Strike.

I splashed him water so that I could protect myself from all of these humiliation. "I hate you, I really do."

"Ohh~ I could feel it when you were WORRIED about me. Haha." He was laughing and I got to admit, he is cute.

Then I slipped into something, maybe a smooth rock from the ocean floor. Lucky me, I got to hold unto Natsume.

Wait. No. Not him.

He stopped laughing.

Our eyes met. Both olive and ruby. His eyes were brilliant—red as fire—wild but comforting. Was it me or there really was a small hint of pink in his cheeks??

His hands were over my back and my hips, balancing me. My hands were on his shoulders.

We looked at each other for a while. Then, his hand on my waist disappeared and slid to my face, probably removing the wet hair strips hanging on my face. I held unto his wrist that was holding my face—but I'm not stopping him. I don't know why.

Then, he neared his face on mine. I didn't close my eyes because my heart was pounding so wildly that I can't shut or keep it. Natsume's lips neared mine when—

He stopped. Took his hands off me and distanced himself from me. He bowed his head low. His bangs covering his eyes "Go. It's cold now. It's no fun if you get sick. It will be troublesome."

Then I could only see his retreating back. My hands went to hold my arms. What was that I felt just now?? Why was my heart pounding?? Why was my heart in rhythm with his?? Why his touch is lingering on my skin?? Why am I even asking these questions??


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10-Hawaii part 03**

_Mikan's POV_

I rolled on my bed to look at the clock. It reads 7:45 am. My head aches and a flashback of last night came.

Agh, it hurts—what a headache. But I was thankful though, that for the first time in my last two years, I was able to share something about myself—and who would guess that it was Natsume I was sharing with??

I felt my phone vibrate. I lazily opened it and I saw that it was Hotaru who texted me.

**__Oi, meet us at the café downstairs; breakfast. And get dress because we will go directly to **_**Bullets**_

****Bullets?? What's that??**

**__It's a place where we have a hobby of gun shooting.**

****Oh, okay. Meet you all there within 30 minutes.**

Noticing that she won't reply, I lazily left my soft bed and went to the bathroom and took a quick bath. I dressed up in a simple blue tank top, black denim short skirt, my gladiator sandals, my black studded scarf and my big blue bag. I left my hair down. I stuffed my bag with my necessary things including my sunglasses, handkerchief, tissue, some make-up, perfume, my wallet, phone, and some mints. Hey you never know.

I left my room in a quick speed. I'm hungry as hell.

I found them sitting near the pool. Ruka is reading a newspaper in his green and black striped shirt, black pants, his aviator shades, his green fat shoes and a beaded bracelet. Ruka was always this good looking.

Hotaru, who was reading a book while drinking tea, is wearing a black tube top with a gothic robot print, cream loose pants, her flip flops, some bangles, her wide shades, her gold hoops and her hair was kept by a cream headband.

Yuu was beside Anna, listening to his iPod. The blonde is wearing an orange shirt with a rocker Mickey print, denim pants, white converse, his arm bands and his shades. He looks innocent but really cute.

Anna is wearing a pink tube dress shirt, white shorts which end above her knees, her white gladiator flats, her sunglasses, her gold necklace/s, gold earrings and her pink hair that was up in a messy ponytail.

This is a table of the gods.

I approach them wearing the goofy smile I used to wear around people—people who at least I consider as friends. "Hey guys." I greeted as I sit down on the seat beside Anna and Hotaru. "Where are the others??" I asked as I sip the orange juice I ordered beforehand.

"Koko and Nonoko went to Bullets first. Natsume—went to fetch his 'date' for the day." Anna told me. Date for the day?? Oh—okay. And I don't feel hurt!! No. I don't.

Moments later, we went to go to a place called Bullets. It was a cool place but a bit noisy. We climbed the stairs and sat near the balcony where we can see the people who was busy shooting the human paper targets. Koko and Nonoko where already there in the table reserved for us. Koko was wearing a sleeveless white hood jacket, cream brown and chocolate brown knee shorts, his white sneakers and his sunglasses were on the table.

Nonoko was wearing her empire cut dress shirt with lollipop prints, her white denim shorts, her wedge flip flops, some silver accessories and her sunglasses pulled up to brush some of her blue hair up.

We sat in the table while Koko talked "Wow, you took your time well. You're all 59 minutes late." "Oh come on. As if you really waited. All you did was reserve a table for us—and who knows what you did after." Ruka said, jokingly—or not. We laughed at his words while my eyes caught something on the shooting alley. Anna saw me looking down and said "So—she's the new Natsume doll wannabe."

"Oh—another b**ch who fell in lust with my cousin" I don't need to say who said it. "Oh Hotaru, you don't need to say such foul language." Ruka said while rubbing the ravens' hands into his bigger ones.

"Oh come on, Ruka. Hotaru's right. The only girl who don't own the b**ch title which Natsume dated is Mikan." Nonoko said while pointing at me. They all looked at me, while I stare back at them.

We were disturbed by a flirty giggle. We looked down and saw Natsume running his arm into a blonde's waist while his other arm was guiding the girls' hands to hold a gun to aim well. I noticed Natsume whisper something into her ear as the blonde' smiled.

Bang. The bullet went as it hit the outer circle.

Bang. The second one hit farther away.

Then another '_Bang_'_, _and with her luck it went to hit the bull's eye.

The girl squealed in delight of her success as she hugged Natsume and kissed him full in the mouth.

I looked away and pretended—wait. Erase that. I was thirsty. I have to drink my soft drink—it was natural—like duh?? "When she says 'hi' just say a greeting back. Pretend like it's nothing to you." Anna said to me. I gave her a confused look and said "What??" Koko, who has his hands over his head said "Seriously, Mikan-chan. We're all rooting for you."

I only smiled at them, not even knowing what that meant. Then, the 'couple' went up the stairs and approached the table, locking hands or it was more likely the girl was holding Natsume's hand.

"Hi, I'm Erica." She said. I notice Anna looking at Nonoko as the blue haired girl shrug. "I'm Anna. And this is my best friend Nonoko." Anna introduce while Nonoko waves her hand. "This is my guy, Yuu." "Hi." Yuu said. "That is Koko, Nonoko's guy." Koko gives Erica a nod.

"That is Ruka." Anna said while pointing at the blonde who waves his hand. "Eh—Hotaru, Natsume's cousin and Ruka's girlfriend." Anna explained which I'm sure thrilled the girl. "Oh—nice to meet you." Erica said while extending her hand to Hotaru. Hotaru, who rests her head on the back of her palm said "Don't know where that came from."

Erica gaped for a while before Ruka said "Sorry about that, she's a bit of a sadist."

Now that she looks at me, I noticed that she was wearing a gray off shoulder shirt with a white Chanel symbol that shows her belly button, her low waist skinny denim jeans, her gold bracelet, her black 4-inch stilettos, her gold hoops and her silky blonde hair in soft curls. "Hey—and you are??"

I stopped sipping my drink—which I don't drink anyway and smiled at her. I am about to introduce myself when Hotaru speak out. "She's Sakura Mikan—Natsume's fiancé."

I looked at Hotaru who was pretty serious about it, Ruka and Yuu gaping, Koko, Nonoko and Anna snickering, Natsume, smirking and the blonde frowning. "Uh—No, she's just joking. They usually joke about that. But I and Natsume are just friends—like a brother and a sister." I said to her, smiling. She regained her smile while Natsume said "Yeah—we're like siblings." This time, I was able to describe what attracted the girl.

He was wearing a mossy green shirt underneath a gray office coat which he rolled up to his elbows; his denim pants and his green Nikes.

"Oh—I'm happy about that. Hey, your bag is Gucci, right??" she asked me. "Um—yes. It is." I told her. "Wow, now that I see you close, you're really pretty." She told me. Mind you, she was sitting next to me, then Natsume, then Koko, Nonoko, Anna, Yuu, Ruka and Hotaru—then back to me. "Thank you." I said to her—to be polite of course. "Hey Natsume. Remember my friend??" she asked him.

"Which one??" Natsume asked after he sipped a can of coke. "My guy friend—the Abercrombie model. The brunette with red streaks and violet eyes??" Okay. She has model friends. "Yeah." He replied. He is such a man of _**many**_ words. "Do you think Mikan and Kyle look good together??" The gang looked at her, then me and Natsume. I accidentally notice Natsume's hand squeezing the can—but his face is still emotionless as ever. "Your single right?? Mikan??" She asked me.

"Yeah—of course. I am." I smiled at her.

"Of course not." Natsume said. "What??" I asked him again. "Of course not. Your friend is a model—he sure got looks. If you date him with that idiot, it would be an insult to him." He said. I'm sure to kill him.

"Of course not—Mikan can pass even to the professional model industry." Erica said. "Whatever." He grunted. "Um—why don't you bring that model friend of yours later to the hotel, Erica-chan?? We will go to the hotels' club later—since Mikan-chan is single, I'm sure she won't mind a date, right??" Nonoko asked. "Right??" Nonoko eyed me. "Ah—I think??" I replied.

"Great." Erica screamed.

* * *

I didn't like the idea of _dating. _So I planned to turn the guy off. I wear my silver cocktail dress that ends just below my butt, abstract print tights, black office coat, and my silver open-toe 4-inch pumps. I have neither necklaces nor wrist bands, but I wore my silver hoops and I pulled my hair up in a formal bun. Ha—here comes the old me.

I heard a knock and she slowly walked to the door to be only greeted by my three friends. "Hey—Wha?? Mikan-chan??" Anna squealed like she was just raped.

I mentally smirked—my plan is going to be successful. By the way, Hotaru was wearing a violet and black dress with a big belt on her waist and it also ends just below her butt. Her violet pumps her amethyst earrings and a silver bangle. Anna was wearing a pink one shoulder dress that also ends approximately like the others, black pumps, her gold jewelries, and her hair in a neat ponytail. Nonoko was wearing a violet balloon dress that also end like the others. Her dress has little silver heart prints scattered all over the dress, she has silver jewelries and her hair in some neat curls.

"Um—I don't feel dressing up tonight." I told them.

Ah—I don't even plan meeting others—specifically guys.

We went down to the lobby where we saw the guys.

Natsume was wearing his red plain t-shirt underneath his black office coat which he again, folded up to his elbows, his black pants, and his white Nikes. Ruka was wearing blue shirt underneath a gray hooded sleeveless shirt, his black pants and his blue fat shoes. Yuu was wearing a mahogany shirt with 'Study hard—party Harder.' print, his denim pants and his red fat shoes. Koko was wearing a black shirt with a brown vest, his denim pants, brown fedora hat, and his black fat shoes.

I tried to guess their expression and I think that they're just surprised like the girls were.

I tried to hide my amusement within my bored looks.

Not soon enough, we were in the club. It was dark—but the disco lights were lighting the room and so was the loud music. They ordered for beer but I persuaded for a juice. I don't like myself when I'm drunk.

One time at my uncles party—I'm not telling.

They partied for sure, while I stayed sulking on our table. Then, the blonde—Erica came with a brunette.

She was wearing a hot pink tube shirt underneath a gray high-waist pencil skirt that ends at least lower than my own dress. She was also wearing her hot pink stilettos, her hand bag and her blonde hair in a messy bun. She has no accessories except for her black jade earrings. "Hey guys, I want you all to meet Kyle."

He was good looking when he smile but it just won't do. Many men get their target by angel looks. I notice Natsume look at me before he went glaring over the guy. Probably jealous when his date has her 'friend' with her. Hm.

"Kyle—this is Natsume, my boyfriend." Wait—I thought date—not boyfriend. Natsume only nod at the guy while Kyle keeps his smile. "Then that is Ruka, Natsume's best friend, together with his girl, Hotaru which is by the way Natsume's cousin. That is Yuu, with his girl, Anna then Nonoko with her boyfriend Koko." Erica said then looking at me "Then, this is Mikan, your date for the night, and Natsume's girl 'best' friend which is close as a sister." Kyle looked at me and for a while his smile faded then came back in a sly motion "H—hi." He told me.

"Hey." I smiled at him.

Yes. Plan worked.

Then the game started. I don't know how I get up to this but now, they're playing '_The one who can drink most_' game. I'm getting worried. Did I tell you that I started pole-dancing when I was drunk in my uncles' party last summer?? "Come on Mikan, just one sip??" Erica said to me. "Yeah, Mikan-chan. We are in the hotel you know. Your room is just a few floors away anyway." Anna said to me before she drank her cup empty.

"Scared??" Natsume said to me, while smirking. "No am not." I said at him, when I notice Kyle looking at his watch. Ha—the result of having a date as weird as this girl. "Be my guess then." Hotaru said as she hand my a bottle of beer. I glared at Natsume, before taking the beer and drink it full.

It was a bottle of beer not a cup.

I finished the whole bottle clean when I looked at them. Not even panting. They stared at me, jaw dropped. Then Kyle formed a smirk then started clapping while the others followed.

"Wow." Kyle said to me. I don't care what I will do afterwards. I'm going home drunk tonight.

I don't know how much I drink now. 8-10 bottles?? I notice Natsume looked at me before he started lip-locking with his date—girlfriend. I don't know what I'm feeling but I feel insulted and—hey, what the f**k am I wearing?? I excused myself to go to the wash room.

"Want me to walk you there??" Kyle asked me. I shook my head at him, I can walk myself there of course.

_End of POV_

Mikan walked to the wash room. Then, she locked the room and an image of Natsume and Erica kissing washed by. For unknown reasons, anger flowed at her. _'Let's see who can make who jealous.' _Mikan thought. Then she looked at her self. _'Eww.'_

She was crazy. Disgusted by her own image. Then Mikan took off her tights and the pin that holds her hair, leaving her olive locks to the wavy look; then, the finale, her coat which by the way revealed the real look of her dress. It was silver, right. It was very fitting. It was also backless, but each end was held by three silver chains. It was very revealing. Backless, then it ends just below her butt. And did I say that she has great legs??

'_Time for the show down' _Mikan thought.

**Music starts  
Listen hot stuff  
I'm in love  
with this song  
so just hush baby shut up  
Heard enough**

Mikan walked over their table while getting stares from the people she passed by. She was drunk. But she can still handle her shoes of course. When she walked to their table, Yuu was the first to gape, then the others. Kyle gaped then smirked. Natsume looked at Kyle then at her.

Mikan walked over to Kyle then she kissed him. The model was shocked first but he was making out with her. They drink again. More.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11-What the heck—Hawaii 04**

_Natsume's POV_

I don't get it. I'M NOT PISSED!! I'm not. That idiot!! How can she even drink with that sly smile of hers and kiss that bastard while in front of me. This can be considered as adultery. ADULTERY.

I'm not jealous if that's how you see me tonight. This time, she kissed him again, after filling herself with another bottle. Not cup but a whole dam*ed bottle of beer. Honestly—where does she store all of her horse sized junk and all that beer and stay fit??

"Wow that goes five points for Kyle and Mikan-chan." Nonoko, that blue-hair chick said. Tch. Another point—they're one point leading to—what was her name again?? Elena?? Elaine?? Ah—Erica. I'm not backing up from this shit. I'm not going to lose. "Well, Natsume, my man??" Koko said at me while giving, that blonde and me a bottle each.

Honestly, the blonde can drink too, ha—lucky me.

She drinks her fill, while I did mine. I finished first—not giving any hint of drowsiness while _Blondie _was showing every hint that she can show. That guy however, is a bit drunk and he was riding her attempt of making me jealous. Well, here's not-new-news. It's not working.

"It's time for the fifth trial—the kiss." Anna, Yuu's shawty said. Yeah—do what they did. First trial was a kiss in each check, the second one, a peck on the lips, the third one, you have to kiss your partners' ear, and I'm sure that bastard enjoyed it. The forth one, the girl partner needs to give her partner a smooth lap dance—and heck, that was terrible, Blondie needs more and more practice. But idiot 01 sure did bring pleasure to idiot 02—not as if I care.

Told you—am not jealous.

Am not.

I left the table to have a little bit of a soliloquy moment and guess what—in the men's room. I heard Anna and Nonoko squeal for God knows what.

When I got into the blue room, I washed my face with water and looked at my reflection in the room. Damn—ain't I handsome??

But when a flashback of the two idiots' kiss flooded my mind, my face went red—who knows?? Maybe I'm red with anger?? I'm busy fighting my own opinions when someone pat my left shoulder. I looked at the mirror and saw Ruka. "Hey." He greeted as he wash his hands. "Heh. So how are you feeling now??" Ruka asked me.

I raised my brow—meaning, this raven is in question. "What??"

"Natsume, dude, you're so obvious. I bet, if Mikan-chan is in her right mind right now, she's laughing her lungs out." Ruka said, smiling. It's annoying sometimes, this dudes' smile. Some said that like how my smirk looks sexy and annoying, Ruka's smile is also cute and teasing. "What's obvious??" I asked him—and I'm not playing innocent, I just don't know what the hell he's talking about.

"Oh come on, I'm not your best bud for nothing. You could have seen your face—it looks green with jealousy." He said before bursting into a soft guffaw.

"I'm not jealous." I told him with a small hint of annoyed spirit. "Nah—I'll pass your innocent mode, but can't you still admit it??"

"Admit what??"

"That you're in love with her." Ruka said. "I'm not in love with that blonde. She's just a date." I told him. Yuck—that blonde?? Me?? In love with her?? No way. "I'm not telling about Erica, dude, Mikan-chan." There, he mentioned it already. That name. "I'm not in love with her."

He chuckled—Oh my Fudge, my best friend, my best bud is insane!! "Believe what you want. But look at the mirror and say that you're not in love with her. Then tell me." He said after drying his hands with some tissue. "Consider this as a brother talk, Natsume." He said to me. Yep, I consider him as a brother after all; even though he is months older than me—Ruka, Yuu, Koko, Nonoko, Hotaru, Anna, then me—so before that idiot came, I'm the gangs' bad boy/ little bro.

Before Ruka left me, he said "Oh yeah, if you're looking for a substitute for Mikan-chan, look for someone brunette, not blonde."

What?? I'm not looking for a substitute. But then, I followed what Ruka said, look at the mirror and say it. "I don't love her."

Then, I twitched, unconsciously "Wait—what the hell am I saying??"

I left the room and started to go back to the table when suddenly, I saw someone. Standing on the table, dancing is my—"What the hell!!" I shouted as the others and onlookers look at me. I climbed a chair to reach her, took off my jacket and threw it over her shoulders "What the—Natsume, we're having fun!!" She said—or you know her by the nickname, polka. The others were still talking shit to me like 'We're just having fun.' While I carry her bridal style—she had more show time, it's enough.

"Natsume put me down!!" Polka screamed at me while slapping my chest. "Shut up." That's the only thing I could say now. I don't know but—I'm just mad. Seeing her dance like that in front of so many people and above the table!! I could have seen Blondie's face when I ditched her.

"Why did you do that??" I asked her, while we enter the elevator. "Do what??" She asked me as she calms down and accepts the fact that I'm not putting her down. "Dancing."

"Well, Kyle said he finds dancing women, sexy." She said while playing with my silky hair. Damn, what did she say?? Because that whore of a man tells her he finds women dancing sexy?? "You shouldn't do that." I told her as the elevator went to floor 30 onwards.

"Do what??" She asked me again. "Do that!! Kissing him, playing with him—everything!!" I'm mad right now, oh yeah. She smirked my trademark one and said "You're just jealous." I looked at her, damn, she said it. I told you—"I'm not jealous."

She laughed while we arrived at floor 39. Lucky that she left her door open—again. This time, I put her down and she was swirling like and idiot and went to her room, leaving the door to her room open. I sighed and I felt like punching that guy for giving her the idea—and damn yeah, I'm going to do it but first—"Hey, idiot. Give me my coat back."

"Why!!" She screamed back—her voice can wake the whole hotel up—honestly. It's do annoying. I sighed and said "I need to go back downstairs." Then an idea came into my mind. "I have to bring Erica home." I said in an enough-volume-to-let-her-hear. This time, she said it in a more normal tone "Get it. It's in the bathroom."

Where was her bathroom again?? Oh yeah, inside her bedroom. I went inside and saw her lying in her bed—covering her face. Heh—she's jealous. I didn't react and went to the bathroom.

It smelled strawberries—it smells like her. It's not that I often smell her. "Just go to sleep, okay—"

Then again—I gaped again—I can't have my fill of her why?? There she is again—dancing in one of the post of her canopy bed. I can't help but gulp—hey I'm still a guy you know. Ever heard of raging hormones before—because that is definitely what's happening to me right now.

She was looking at me—I'm looking at her and I saw something I never did want to see this time—she was loosing her own chains at her back—leaving the dress loose enough to let it slide down her body like yeah. Damn.

Fuck.

Like what I said before—her body was like—heaven. And I'm not a pervert—well maybe a bit. She was wearing black undergarments. I guess she followed my advice because it was kinda lacy.

She was again—dancing well um, pole dancing??

God—forgive me for being a man. I walked fast to her and kissed her—engaging her to a swift battle. I don't care about the whole world now. She is mine. Mine alone.

Her moans were sexier and more tempting than the other girls I hooked up with—she was, she's driving me crazy. I forced her to wrap her legs on my hips for more pressure. She was playing with my hair, and I was touching her thighs. I leaned us both to her canopy post. We haven't break out yet.

I left her lips and gave her neck sweet butterfly kisses down to her collar bone—and I swear, I'm marking her tonight.

Then, when I couldn't take it anymore, I softly slammed us both down the bed and continued our make-out session. This is the thing I've been asking her for. We were grinding on each other—making each other, more excited, hotter and thirstier to have each other. I felt her hands playing on my chest, with the urge of taking my shirt off. I break away from our kiss and took off my shirt.

Our make-out session continued and we were feeling each other. Yep—lust.

**Baddump**

I felt my heart pound and realized what the hell we were doing. I stopped and sat up. She followed me while giving my neck and shoulder soft butterfly kissed. Then, she whispered on my ear "Hey—what's wrong??"

I didn't answer. I don't know what's wrong with me. I used to do these things without trouble but why now—I can easily make love—hey, make love?? That's the very first time I heard myself using those words. I left her and went to the bathroom. I looked at myself. What's wrong Natsume??

Couldn't be that what Ruka said was true?? That I'm in love with her?? No. Of course not. It's against the laws of nature. But why do I have this kind of feeling?? Wanting to devour her while wanting to stop because—

I went back to the room and found my partner sleeping. I sat up and looked at her face. I sighed as I wipe some of her hair off of her face.

Damn. Okay.

I know now why I can't touch you—it's because I respect you. I wanted to make love with you till dawn but—this whole respect thing get's in the way.

Ruka's right. Blondie was just—a substitute. I just—I just can't accept it. I never felt this before. I was never expecting it. You came—where I least want you to be.

Okay—I admit it now.

I took you. Helped you. Comforted you. Shared with you. And look!! I fell hard.

I think I love you now.

There—I said it. Fine!!

Goodnight—my princess.

_End of POV_

. . .

"Hey—what's up with Natsume??" Mikan asked Anna. They are in the airport—waiting for their flight back to Japan. "Dunno. But I heard Ruka said that he's been listening to one song this whole day." Anna whispered to her. _'One song?? Wonder what song he's listening to.' _Mikan wondered.

Natsume, was just reading a manga while listening to his iPod. God know's what he's listening to. Mikan, being the curious cat, took the seat beside him and took a peek. "Haha~" Mikan burst herself into bags of laughter's. The gang looked at her while Natsume glared. Mikan, slowly calmed herself "Could you give our ears a quite minute, please??" Hotaru asked.

"Yeah—why don't you shut up polka." Natsume said, smirking. Mikan only smiled and started singing:

**You know you love me,I know you care  
You shout whenever, And I'll be there  
You want my love, You want my heart  
And we will never ever ever be apart **

**Baby, baby, baby** **nooo  
My ****baby, baby, baby**** noo  
My ****baby, baby, baby**** oooh  
I thought you'd always be mine mine**

Mikan calmed down when they reached the plane. And they were in the same positions when they came.

Natsume, was still on his iPod and his manga, and so were the others. She was getting bored when Natsume bugged her and gave her an ear phone. "What??"

"Listen to this."

She took it and listened.

**Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?**

**Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy**

Mikan blushed with the lyrics and looked at Natsume.

But there was nothing. He was as blank as before.

**Hey. This is RavenHimeSama. For Hired to Pretend, update. If you want a one-shot sequel, I'm asking for help. I'm open to song suggestion!!**

**And about Vampire Bride readers, I think I'm going to rewrite Vampire Bride with new plots and new mysteries. Please support!!**

**And again, I'm open to SONG suggestion!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12-Third Wish**

It was already mid-October. All of the students are dressed in their finest robes well—take Mikan Sakura as an exception. Still wearing her red knitted turtle neck underneath that Gucci brown over-coat—which of course failed to be noticed by her fellow schoolmates—again; her green military print cargo-pants, and her usual military boots.

Her hair is still messy—and her boring looking frames were still intact. She is in the school canteen, with her Mac Book, probably typing an essay or something. She was seated near the school's 14-feet glass wall, overlooking the green mountains of the school. She was at peace, well at least not until "Hey, polka. Rare seeing you here." Natsume Hyuuga, one of the best players in town said to her.

He was in his red too; red long sleeve shirt with retro black printings, his black cargo pants and his fat shoes. She eyed him until he was seated in front of her and resting his elbows to the table—looking comfortable. "Ah~ The good times just keep in coming, don't they??" Mikan said to him sarcastically—she's a bit stressed on her work and it is deadline tomorrow. "Stressed??" He asked her.

"Yeah—I didn't manage to finish the group essay because of the trip." Mikan said before massaging her forehead.

"What's it about??" He asked her—transferring to the seat next to her and put a hand at her back, resting on the back of her chair. "It's about Optical Illusions—how they trick the human eye. I can't seem to figure it out." Mikan said, looking at him.

"Hn—optical illusions are mere pictures. They don't trick the human eye—the eye itself, tricks." Natsume said. "Wait—did you say, group essay?? Why are you working alone??" He asked her curiously.

Mikan didn't manage to answer—well the truth is, they _'favored'_ her to work on it. Excusing themselves for something more important than the essay. Natsume looked at her seriously "They forced you to do it??"

"No—I asked them to let me work on it." Mikan said. "And can have their share fairly??" Natsume said. "Well—"

Before she could even finish her sentence, two girls approached their table. "Hey, Sakura-san. Did you finish it already??" Girl 01 said. "We're sorry for having you work and all—but you know, we can't miss our schedule." Girl02 said. Mikan just gave a faint smile and nod. Well it's nothing really important.

They were talking at her but looking at Natsume—what's the point??

"Hey, Natsume." Girl 02 greeted. Natsume, not pleased by their behavior over his genie, gave them the brunettes Mac Book. "Here."

"Natsume—" Mikan protested. "What—" Girl 01 said as she catch the lap top. "The project is already 50% done—now finish it." Natsume said as he pulls her up. "But Natsume—our schedule will—" Girl 02 protested.

"I don't care—she also messed up her schedule because of that damned essay—do your part." Natsume said at them as he pulls Mikan with him to his car of the day a white Touareg Volkswagen.

He gently pushed Mikan to the passengers' seat and closed the door. She followed him with her eyes until he put his keys to start the vehicle. "Where are we going?? I still have class 'till 2:30." Mikan said.

"Were skipping today. We're going to my Condo." Natsume said as he finally reached the schools' gate. "Agh. I can't stand you sometimes." Mikan said before sulking at her seat and resting her forehead to her hand.

"Didn't you say you were stressed—I'm going to show you something."

**

* * *

**

They reached Natsume's condo. It was really great. It has neutral colors. Brown and black furniture's, a brick-made fireplace, a bear-fur carpet and more but what Mikan really likes was the personal developing room of Natsume.

You know that room were they develop pictures?? Yeah—he has it.

"Hey—idiot!! Come over here." Natsume yelled from his bedroom. Mikan went there while looking at his place. She entered his room where she found his white-sheet covered king sized bed. His room was really great.

Natsume was standing in front of the bed, his broad back facing her—he was facing a huge picture in the size of two family tables together. The picture was placed on top of the head board of the bed. Mikan gaped, Natsume smirked.

It was her picture—her almost nude picture.

It was her picture of the night he saw her in her swimsuit.

She was facing her back at the camera, her t-shirt was in her hand, the waters of the pool glittering—honestly, she liked it. "Not bad" Mikan said while examining her picture "—But you edited the water."

"Yep—I made it more sparkly." Natsume said, awing at his work. "Anyway, I have the thought of my third wish." Natsume said as he goes to his walk-in closet. Mikan, still awing at his room asked "Really?? I hope it's not something idiotic again."

"Hn, did I ever make you do some??" he asked, still in the room. "Yeah—like the kiss." Mikan said standing and walking to the raven colored grand piano. "Oh come on, you liked that." He said after going out the room with a big box. "I didn't." Mikan said before sitting at the chair in front of the piano. Natsume tossed the box to the bed, before sitting down himself. He heard Mikan press the G-key and said "I want you to wear this."

Hearing what he just said, Mikan stood up and opened a box. "Okay, just wear it—and you're done with your third wish?? That's cool." She was looking at the dress this time, hanging it around with her.

"No—I want you to wear that and go with me tonight." Natsume said. "To where??"

"Somewhere you'll know later."

**

* * *

**

Natsume was now sitting in the Sakuras' huge living room. He was wearing a formal tux—and he wore the necktie properly this time. He looks irritated. He asked her that he'll pick her up around 4:30—but now; it's already 4:45.

He was about to call her when he saw Mikan go down the twin stairs of the mansion. His bored eyes woke up when their eyes met. She was wearing the dress he bought her.

It was a cream tube dress. It has a wide skirt. It has no other designs—plain, but elegant. It was perfect and it was just above the knee. She was also wearing 4-inch cream platform sandals. Her hair was gathered in a smooth curl and was draped in her right shoulder.

Her ears have a cream pearl tear drop earrings. Her neck was hugged by cream pearls with a cute small baby-pink ribbon. Her wrists were free. But her hands were busy holding a purse.

Then again—she never fail him.

When she reached the stairs, she was so sure she met his eyes again—showing her the words she knows he'll never release with his tongue. Natsume gave her his arm and together, they went to the place she's not so sure of.

"What are we going to do here??" Mikan asked him as his black F430 slide down the road to a famous 5-star hotel. "Wow—you spoiled your third wish by having a date in a hotel?? How sweet Natsume." Mikan said.

"We're not having a date, idiot. We're going to watch a concert." The silhouette said. Mikan, who was a bit shocked, just followed the smirking raven out of his car and opening her door. But, being the 'rude guy' he usually is, he didn't offer his arm this time. She pouted against his _un-gentlemanship. _She walked at least a foot away from him—looking at the outside view of the hotel.

Because she was _not looking, _a man suddenly bumped at her unconsciously. The impact almost insertedto _Mikan Sakura; My Most Embarrassing Moments 101. _

But gladly, he was there to catch her. "Come on idiot, can't you walk properly with out holding my arm??" Natsume said as he rests her arm over his.

Mikan pouted but smiled, but unknown to her, her blush, this time is quite cute. "Who are we going to watch performing??" Mikan asked.

Natsume didn't answer her—until they reached the hall.

A man opened the door revealing a room filled of well-dressed people. A-list families. Musicians—and one of them is under the family name of _'Hyuuga'._

Mikan notices that people keeps on greeting and congratulating Natsume—while, she keeps being ignored. She was—well—a decoy.

Why was she there?? A simple girl who holds his arm?? Or a simple accessory?? Who knows?? Natsume Hyuuga was always been tricky.

Natsume, seeing his '_date_' frown said "Smile, polka. I'm going to introduce you to my mom."

She knows what that means.

But, does he mean what she thinks he means??

Introducing a girl to your parents is a serious matter. It could mean, forever. But who knows??

Natsume spotted his mom, "Look there—that's her."

Mikan followed him and she saw her. Ayame Hyuuga was as 'godly' as her son is. Porcelain white skin, smooth raven hair, tantalizing ruby eyes and that rainbow smile. She was wearing a red ball gown—matching the color of her eyes. But, Ayame Hyuuga wasn't only known because of her beauty—she was known for her hands.

Yes, her talented hands.

A heaven's pianist.

They approached the lady who quickly mentioned "Natsume—I thought you couldn't come." As Natsume kisses his mothers' cheek. Mikan saw that they are close—but oceans apart. She was busy in her tours—and he was left alone.

But the love was present—it was there.

"Mom—I'd like you to meet someone." Natsume started as he looks back where the brunette was standing—smiling. "This is Mikan Sakura." Said he; as he intertwined his hands on hers like it was the most normal thing to do. Mikan just kept her composure.

"Ah~ you finally brought a girl to my concert and introduces her formally to me." Ayame Hyuuga said as a playful smile came upon her lips. Natsume whispered to his mom so that she can't hear. "Mom—I'm going to court her, so keep it clean."

"Ah~" Ayame chuckled "That's why. Hello, dear. It's fancy seeing him taking a girl to my concert you know—you're the first one." Ayame said. Mikan was quite enjoying this. "Really??" She asked Natsume. "Okay—you're enjoying this." Natsume said sarcastically. He was never open to his feelings but he trusts his mother.

"The concert will begin at 5, I better get going." Ayame Hyuuga said before leaving the pair alone. Mikan who was amused talked first "Why me??"

Natsume, smirked after thinking for a good come back "Because you're my genie. I think she has to know you a bit."

Mikan didn't like that. She was just a toy for him after all. She must not expect anything from—not now. Not never. They sat in a comfortable table for two. And it was in awkward silence. It's the rule of the silence era. That's when Ayame stepped in the stage; sitting in the pearl white piano.

Ayame was performing her fifth piece when Natsume excused himself for the comfort room.

Was she really just a decoy tonight?? Does she have a space in his heart?? Right, who was she??

**

* * *

**

They went home after that. Mikan, still questioning herself on what feelings does she bare for that raven. She was silent, and he just can't hold his tongue. "What's wrong??" He said as he stops by the corner of her house. Mikan just smiled and said "Nothing, don't mind me." Then, "I was just carried by the music. The piano brings so many emotions. I'm just in question on my own feelings." Mikan said, blushing, while looking at the cloudy night sky. There were no stars.

Natsume didn't quite understand her last statement but he understands how the piano expresses the pianists' emotions.

"Do you have a piano??" he suddenly said.

"You play the piano??" Mikan asked as she sits on a chair in front of their family's mahogany brown piano. Their family members were not musician's but her father knows how to play it.

"Yeah, but I don't play in public." He said as he sits down, positioning himself. "But why?? I'm sure many want you to play with your mom."

Natsume didn't answer her but he started to play his favorite piece. **(Please listen to Yiruma's River Flows in You, it's my favorite. And damn, yeah. It's so good.)**

Mikan was astonished. The reason was his music. It was as if bringing sorrow, need, freedom—a broken love??

If this keeps on going, she might break. It was just lovely.

She felt her olive eyes water—it was just beautiful. His expression was gentle. He was wearing a small smile that can be compared to an angel. The way he held the keys, the way he look—it makes Mikan realize her own feelings for him. And no— it wasn't lust or admiration—but maybe, it was love??

She hates to admit that someone like him opened something new to her. She doesn't want to admit it—but his piano made her do.

He understand her—it was as if, he was the piano and she was his listener. His expression—it was just beautiful. His music becomes her lullaby.

And now, she hates to admit that—

—she might be in love with him.

**I love Yiruma !!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13-Mutual Understanding**

Natsume's MX 5 black convertible is parked in front of the Sakura's large white-to-gold gate. He was already 8 minutes and 55 seconds parked there and still—no polka. He stood up, walking in his black, red and blue vans shoes. He was wearing a black shirt with a white printed Sagittarius print, his denim jeans and his aviator shades.

"Is polka still home??" He asked to the guard. "Sorry sir, but young mistress left early today." The guard said.

'_Where did that idiot go to now??' _"What was she wearing??"

"She was in her geek get up today, sir." The guard said to him.

"Where do you think she went to??" He asked him. "No idea sir."

"Okay—thanks." He said before going back to his car. His face gives the bad aura signal. This was the first time she ditched him—and hell yeah he's pissed.

**

* * *

**

"_**Flight 1456 has now landed." **_

Mikan Sakura is now sitting in one of the many chairs of the airport—boy, she knows she's going to face Natsume Hyuuga later, but now is the important thing to mind. She was in her daily get up. Her knitted coffee brown sweater, her chocolate brown over coat, her skinny denim and her black comfy boots.

Her crazy frocks and those frames were, of course still intact. "Mikan??" a soft manly voice said behind her. She looked back and saw a fair looking young man in his 19's. His nearly raven, dark blue hair has black streaks now, the glasses were long gone showing his glittery green eyes.

He was wearing a green jacket with the quite messy print LOVE. He was also wearing denim pants and his converse. He has a small passenger's bag by his side.

"Jiro—" Mikan said with her smile plastered in her face. "—this was a sudden visit." She said before securing him in a tight hug. "Yeah—I think you might need a hand. I won't be long though. And—what are you wearing??"

Mikan looked down first before answering him with the same smile "Long story. But right now, you have to get me to school."

Jiro smiled and said "Okay, I called the driver earlier, so he must be outside right now. Let's go."

Jiro put a hand over her shoulder while she said "Ok, but you also have to pick me up later around 11:30, then we'll go to my house so that I could change and then we'll go out. And—I'll tell you everything."

**

* * *

**

Mikan arrived before the first bell rang and quickly went to her class. Among the gang, she was the only sophomore. So no interruptions either. She was happy today.

Recess came and her happy aura is still there, "Why are you so happy today, Mikan-chan??" Anna asked as she opens her yogurt. Nonoko, who was already half with her sandwich, also replied "Yeah??"

Mikan giggled before she said "No reason, I'm just happy." Hotaru who was almost finished with her crab barbeque **(Eh?? Does that exist??) **said "I'm beginning to think you're going crazy." Mikan just keep on eating her meal when the guys' came. Each sat with their girls and of course don't underestimate the Hyuuga.

He didn't have anything except for a can of Coke. He still looks mad. Mikan looked at him before she took her last bite of her meal. Ruka caught her eye and signaled her to talk to him "Ah—er—erm, looks like somebody is in a bad mood today." Mikan started.

The others looked at her then to the raven. Natsume notice the stares then he said "Yeah—and who's fault do you think it is??"

The others then looked back to the brunette "I'm sorry!!" Natsume gave her a cold glare "Yeah—yeah, I waited for minutes in front of your house like an idiot!!" Mikan was about to give him the retort when the clock rang for 12:00 noon. The others were surprised when she left them; the raven got curious and followed her through the terrace. _'What is she up to now??' _he thought as she watches her run to the school gate.

Jiro was leaning in his silver hoodless silver Lexus LFC in his green t-shirt with the earths' print, his denim shoes and his green fat shoes. His eyes were hidden in his cowboy shades. And of course, he can be compared to Natsume Hyuuga when you speak about the car. The boy sighed as he looked at his watch _'Sigh, she's 30 minutes late. She never changes.' _Jiro thought.

He was already a bit self conscious since he gets plenty of flirty and curious stares from the students around him. Mikan, finally arrived. "Jiro, I told you to park a block away from school."

"I forgot. And you're late." He said. "Yeah—and you're beginning to get old." Mikan said, completely unaware of the murmurs around her "Whatever, lets go." He said while giving his best friend his angelic smile and as he enters his Lexus. Mikan just chuckled as she went inside too and the car left the school grounds.

'_What the—' _Natsume thought as his eyes went redder than before. Who was the guy?? Where did they go?? Why was he with polka??

**

* * *

**

Mikan wore her short denim shorts that end just above her knees, her white shirt with puffy sleeves with pink heart prints. Her hair is in a straight do. She was wearing her white platform pumps.

Her ears were holding a white lily shaped earrings. Her wrist has a white bangle and her watch. Lastly, she picked up her white Dior bag and left her room. "Now, you're in your lovely get up." Jiro said as he walks with her to the car. "You've got a lot to explain Mikan-bee." Mikan only smiled at him as they left.

Mikan didn't talk even how much nagging Jiro did to her leaving him curious in the whole ride to the mall. They sat in a small café.

"Are you gonna talk now??" Jiro asked. Mikan sipped on her strawberry shake. "Where do you want me to start??" she asked him. Jiro sighed as he say "Why don't you start on how you look earlier. I was really shocked." Then, the blue head sipped on his mocha-chocolate shake. "Because I dress like that in school."

"What??"

"People in school don't even know that I'm Tsubasa-nee's sister." She said. "What are you doing, Mikan??"

"I don't want to be liked, Jiro. The trauma—it still lingers. I want to stand on my own feet. This looks are like a curse—I don't want to be liked because of those looks—I want to be liked for who I am. I want to prove to them, that Mikan Sakura is not just a bag filled with hot stuff."

Jiro looked at her and said "I know you're there's more Mikan. But it doesn't mean that you have to pull yourself down."

Mikan smiled "Jiro~ I'm okay. I regained friends. And they're not ashamed being with me despite of the ugly cover. It works." She said to him. "So when are you planning to uncover your ugly cover??"

"Soon I think."

"The way you look, looks like one of your 'friends' is more than a 'friend' for you Mikan. " he said, smirking. Seeing him with that smirk made her remember Natsume. Oh yeah—that guy. Mikan glared at him and said "Don't smirk like that—you remind me of someone."

"Who is that someone, my dear??" he asked playfully. Mikan blushed "No—nobody??"

"Eh??"

"Alright!! He's Natsume Hyuuga." Mikan said before she hid her face while sipping on her drink. "I see—you like him." Jiro teased. Mikan choked "No—of course not. I don't like him." She said.

Jiro laughed, "You know, you can say that if your face is not as red as that." He said as he pointed on her face.

"Really—I don't like him!!" she protested. "It's obvious."

"No, I don't like him. He's an arrogant jerk who always messes up on other peoples' lives and—"

"And??" Jiro asked calmly.

"He always do that awful smirk which annoys me and—"

"And??"

"And—and he's a playboy for heaven's sake!! And—"

"And??"

"And, he always makes me think that he likes me and—"

"And??"

"And—and, am I that obvious??" She finally gave up. Jiro smiled at his best friend "Yeah—pretty much. But I don't think that liking him is very troublesome." Jiro is supportive of his best friend and he always wants to give her the best of everything. "I don't know—it feels like it's wrong but so right." Mikan said.

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, on the soccer field, the _Mad Hatters, _Gakuen Alice's soccer team are now practicing. The group was divided into two.

The practice isn't going good now. Why?? Hyuuga Natsume, the soccer captain isn't giving the ball to anybody or to his team mates. He strikes the ball too strong that even the goalie wouldn't dare stop. Nobody would even dare get in his way. They know he's pissed and that they would break a bone or two is they dare mess up with him. A junior player however has guts. He ran to Natsume's side and tried to get the ball from him when.

Natsume kicked his ankle, strong enough to break it, but luckily the junior missed it. When the raven saw he missed hitting the dude, he stopped and held the junior on his collar. He was about to punch him when—"Natsume!!" Ruka and Koko caught him. The two were also in the team. They held Natsume back and the other team members went on to help the junior stand. Lucky him—he was about to meet Guardian Death.

"Natsume—calm down!!" Ruka yelled at him. "Dude—what's wrong with you!!" Koko said back.

Minutes later he calmed down. "Natsume—you almost did a foul. You almost killed him." Ruka said. "He might go home with a broken bone." Koko replied. "Hn." The raven answered. Ruka and Koko shook their head.

"What's wrong with you??" Ruka asked.

"Nothing—I was just playing when he tried to get the ball." Natsume said.

"You're like a kid, man. That's the game. Get the ball from the other team and goal. But you were keeping the ball all to yourself. You're not playing at all." Koko said to him. Ruka sighed and said "You're the captain, you should keep everything calm inside the team but you're the most childish ass here."

Natsume didn't reply—he wasn't even listening. His head just keeps on flashing back the scene he saw earlier. Whoever the guy is—he's going to be dead.

"What's wrong??" Ruka asked. Natsume stood up and kicked the ball so strong that the net almost ripped. "Nothings wrong. And don't you dare say I'm jealous again, because I'm not."

Ruka and Koko exchanged glances. "It's Mi-chan again, isn't it?? What did lady love do this time??" Koko asked. "She just skipped class." Natsume said, er, almost screamed. "She just skipped class—" Ruka said but "With a guy??" Natsume yelled back.

Koko snickered and Ruka sighed. "That's what is wrong in an MU relationship." They said in unison. Natsume gave the _Come-again _look. "Mutual Understanding. That's where you and Mikan are in now." Ruka said. "What??" Natsume said.

"Dude, it's like best friends, but closer than that. It's like being a couple but—not being a couple." Koko explained. "Huh??" Natsume replied.

"It's the third step. First, being friends. Then, you go the best friends, round. Then the third, the mutual understanding stage and then the last round, if God allows, the fourth, the couple relationship." Ruka explained.

Natsume was in deep thought. Are they in the third stage??

"The problem, is—you can loose her anytime. She's not yours." Ruka snapped.

**Sorry for the late late update.**

**And this is a lame one!! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14-He knows better than me**

It was early morning in the same academy.

But the excitement of the Juniors and Seniors are getting high, because their prom is coming. Sophomores however are in the lowest energy in these times. Why?? Well let's just say that they are assigned to prepare this extravagant occasion.

"Hyuuga, I think you know Hanna already, right?? The lead Senior cheerleader—she's going to be your partner for the number, so I hope you cooperate, okay??" The teacher told the raven. The raven gave a heavy sigh as he lazily nod. His head is still in the scene yesterday and about the MU relationship he's in. Natsume Hyuuga, is one busy dude.

Just then, a girl in a hot pink tank top and denim skinny jeans came. She's a green head. She has also has light blue eyes. Yeah, we're talking about a sea nymph. She maybe is in her 19's too.

"Hey—Natsume." The girl said, seducing. Natsume then smirked.

**

* * *

**

"Sakura." The teacher, Yumi, called at the _geeky _brunette. "Yes, sir??"

"Can you bring these scripts to Music Room 4, please?? Some Juniors are using that room; I think they need these scripts for their prom." He said. Mikan have second thoughts but being the _good_ student she already is, she accepted. She was walking along the corridor holding the scripts she's going to deliver.

"Mikan-chan." A guy called ahead of her. Mikan looked at the guy, only seeing Koko and Ruka waving at her. Ruka in his plain white Tee and denim pants, paired with black converse. Koko in his red to black Tee and black pants paired with his red converse.

She smiled at them and smiled. "Hey—guys."

Koko looked at the scripts and offered "That's a lot of paper, mind if we help??"

Mikan shook her head and said "No need for that. Thanks." Then, gathering her guts she asked. "Do you guys know why Natsume keeps on ignoring me the whole morning??"

Koko and Ruka looked at each other, of course they know Natsume, head to toe but the brunette is just too naïve. "Why?? Did you two fight again??" Ruka asked. "Nope, not that I remember."

"Maybe he's still mad about you ditching him yesterday." Koko replied. Mikan just shrug and said "He's such a jerk." Before attempting to leave the guys.

"Mikan." Ruka called. "Yeah??"

"Do you feel something weird for Natsume??" he asked. Mikan's eyes grew—maybe because of the shock. "No. I don't think so."

"Oh—that's all." He said, allowing the brunette to go. "Dude, is she doesn't feel anything about Natsume—the dude might—"

Ruka snickered and said "Hah—he might burst or should we say—"

"Obsessed."

They both laughed before Koko added "Maybe we should suggest to him already that he should move on."

Mikan, still holding the scripts continued walking to her destination—the music Room 4. She was also wondering on the words Ruka and Jiro said to her. If she's in love with Natsume, shouldn't she be _gyaa _and _kyaa _over him?? Love is so complicated—if ever she is in love.

She was about to enter the music room when she heard Ne Yo's _Because of You _song. _'There must be someone inside.'_ She just shrugs her curiosity off and entered the door.

"Excuse me, Yumi-sensei asked me to deliver this scrip——" Mikan's eyes grew. She felt her self tremble despite the heavy clothing she's in. Her heart was pounding like crazy. Her hazel eyes started to water, seeing him in that situation wasn't new to her, but now?? NOW—that she _**thinks **_she likes him.

**

* * *

**

Natsume Hyuuga stopped kissing the girl when he heard a thug. He looked to the door and for the first time in his life, he felt like he's cheating.

His heart was pounding—wait, more like aching. He's hand started to tremble for unknown reasons. He's not new to the situation where mobs and mobs see him make out with a girl but why now?? WHY NOW?? More likely, why does it have to be her?? With the almost thousand students here, why her??

Mikan calmed herself. She needs to get this thing over with. She needs to know why she's trembling—or why does she even care. "I—I'm sorry for disturbing." She said as she picked up the last paper. He only followed her with guilty eyes. He's like pinned in his position. Hanna was on the table and he was in between her legs. His hands were traveling her thighs while her hands were playing on his hair. "You're such a klutz Sakura. Natsume, shall we??"

"I'm going to go now, I'm sorry again." Mikan said as she left the room. She was lucky that her lenses were there—she might not hide her almost crying eyes. He took Hanna's hands off of him while the girl said "Hey—we haven't even started to practice for the number."

He didn't mind her. His brain seems to be numb—ignoring a girl like her but what important is now is that he could explain everything to Mikan. He saw her walking in corridor. "Polka!! Oi!! He called as he run to her walking figure. She didn't turn back at least not until he grabbed her arm and faced her. "Hey—about what you saw."

Mikan looked like she didn't saw anything. She was good at hiding sometimes. "Don't worry. I won't say a thing." She lied. "No—I don't mean that, idiot. About it—"

"It's none of my business Natsume, so let me go now." She said as she tried to get out from his hold. "Not until you let me explain."

"Don't worry, I don't feel anything for that!! It's your life!! I just hope you do well about it!! And like what I said, what I saw is none of my business!!" She said to him as she stepped on his foot—hard.

"Ow!!" he yelled, ignoring the onlookers. "Oi, idiot!! Wait!! Ugh, shit." Great Natsume, you just did great. Better luck next time, bro.

Mikan can't hold herself now. She needs to hide—she needs a drink. She grabs her cell and called "Jiro??"

"**Mikan?? Mikan are you crying?? What happened—"**

"Can you pick me up??" She asked, crying already. "I think I need a drink."

"**Of course, where are you now?? Boy, I don't like you when you're drunk I'll come over—"**

"Call me back when you're already here. Bye."

"**Okay, just tell—Mikan, Mikan??"**

She quickly hanged. She needs a time out.

**

* * *

**

Natsume looked at his watch again. It was already 1:57 in the morning and he's still in front of the Sakura mansion. He's leaning in his car, I don't know but maybe, he's enjoying the rain.

He's been waiting for her to go home, but no luck. Especially what Ruka said about earlier.

"_Dude, all you need is to say sorry. And maybe, confess."_

"_Confess?? About what??" The raven asked."About what you feel, idiot and stop being stubborn. Consider this as a brother talk, little bro."_

"_Don't call me that."_

He sighed when a silver Lexus LFC ran pass him and his vehicle. He followed the car until it stopped in front of the gate. The car honked before a maid or two went out with umbrellas. The guy he saw earlier came out of the car, then he went to the other side and opened the door, revealing the girl he's looking for.

Drunk.

Jiro was guiding Mikan while the maids where trying to shield them from the rain. Mikan stumbled or two as Natsume was about to go to her aid, when suddenly, Jiro took her to his arms, bridal style. He didn't like that especially when he looked at him. Their eyes glared at each other for a while before Jiro broke it and carried Mikan to shelter.

**Stay tuned. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15-Untitled**

_Natsume's POV_

I sighed as she entered my car. I hate to describe but she's as _brown _as her get-up today. A brown turtle neck underneath that chocolate over coat, olive brown denim knee shorts and her knee flat brown boots and those annoying frames. I can apply for a part-time fashion police. Her olive brown hair was in light curls underneath that brown bonnet.

I started the engine to school. The whole ride was pissing and well tensing. Agh, dammit. Fine!! I'll start this damn and hell-cursed conversation. "Hey—cat got your tongue??" I started. Hey—that takes my entire manhood okay??

. . . ??

No answer. Great, just great; now what?? "Hey—are you ignoring me??"

. . . ??

What the f***!! Natsume Hyuuga, for this little idiots' information, wasn't created to be ignored. I was born to be praised. Why can't she see that I'm doing her a favor?? Natsume Hyuuga on her doorstep?? I'm the hottest dude in the planet.

Gathering my luck and charisma I called again—more gently this time "Look, idiot. About what you saw yesterday I was just—err, tasting another dish." I said to her. God—I was like explaining adultery to a buttered wife.

It wasn't easy. Especially when there is no damn reply; "Will you stop ignoring me??" I said to her. Then, she slipped her hand inside her bag and took her—silver Apple iPod touch?? What the heck?? Was she even listening to me or that stupid machine was making her ignore me??

I'm going to sue Apple for this.

I stopped my white Touareg Volkswagen by the parking lot. She took the earphones off and stuffed them on her bag. "Look—what you—"

"Thanks for the ride." She told me before she left. Damn. What am I doing?? "Oi, wait you idiot." I yelled as I follow her. She didn't look back as she road to enter the school. I was about to cross the path when—

**HONK**

The School bus honked at me. What the f***?? Why do I have so many bad lucks today?? The driver gave me an apologetic look and said sorry. I was so irritated that I can't even stay in an argument with anybody today—especially not her. Not as if she's special. I gave the old man a quick middle finger as I ran to the school.

She was not that hard to identify and am not the soccer captain for nothing, I quickly caught up with her. "Hey." I said as I held up her arm. "What??" she answered me with bored eyes. "Why are you ignoring me??" I asked her. Damn, I don't care if there are onlookers. I'm used being the headline of the day.

"I'm not—I just feel a bit queer today." She said to me as she takes her arm from my hold. "About yesterday—"

"Natsume—I told you, it's none of my business and I'm good at keeping secrets." That's what I meant—ugh, she's an idiot. "Then why did you go home drunk with that ass last night??"

She looked at me as if shocked "Are you stalking me??" she asked me. I'm not a stalker, right?? "No, why would I do that??"

"Why don't you ask yourself. Are you jealous of Jiro?? And don't him an ass in front of me!!" Jiro?? Her best friend when she's young?? Great!! What a rival. How come many people are saying that I'm jealous when I'm not??

"I'm not jealous. How about you?? Are you jealous of what you saw yesterday that's why you drunk your ass out??" I said to her. "Ugh." She groaned as she left me. "Don't be so melodramatic. Will you quit that walk out thing." I said as I follow her.

I held her wrists when she didn't turn back. "Hey—are you sick??" I asked. Her wrists felt hot. I moved a hand over to her neck then to her forehead.

"Shit—you shouldn't have—"

"I'm not sick, okay. It's just a plain hangover." She said as she fiercely took her wrist from me. I didn't follow her. She lazily walks beside the wall then, slowly, she fainted. Damn her and her stupid pride. I didn't manage to catch her like some other dramas but I did go to her aid quickly. What a huge pain in the butt.

I carried her bridal style to my car. I need to get her home quickly—nope, not my home.

I'm not a racer for nothing you know, I reached her house after 5 minutes. I carried her again as concerned maids flock over us. Some were even fanning us. The head maid guided me to her room. Hm, strawberries—her room smell strawberries. I lay her on her bed as I sat beside her. "I'll bring up some towel and tap water." The maid said. I just HN'd her as I took the bonnet of the idiot. I looked around her room.

Girly.

Stuffed animals were there. A book shelf and all of the shit that she thinks is cute. I looked back at her and sighed. Why didn't I notice that she's sick anyway??

I lay my palm over her forehead as she groan. She's hot—not in the way you think, I mean she's hot. As in she's sick. I took of my jacket and tossed it over the chain as the maid came with a basin and water. "Are you Hyuuga-san??" she asked me as I watch her aid her polka. "Yeah." I answered her as I sat at the chair beside the bed. "I see. You must be courting Mikmik."

"Mikmik??" I repeated. Who the hell is that?? "Mikan. That's her nickname." She said as she gently run the towel over polka's face. I wonder. "Are you—her nanny??" I asked. I had a nanny once but she died when I was 14. "Yes. I am. You can call me Jimjim." She said as she shows me her smile. It was old but it was comforting. "Um—can I do that??"I asked her. She looked at me and gave her me the towel. I took it and looked at it for a while.

"How do you do this?? You know—taking care of the sick??" I asked her. Am I being stupid?? "Do what instincts told you, I'll come back with something to eat okay??" She said as she left me.

What am I?? A dog?? Anyway, I did what she did. Polka was trying to avoid the towel. It must felt cold against her skin. I brushed off some of her hair off her face. She was a bit red but she great. I know that I am an asshole but I know that I'm in love with her. And it wasn't easy.

I heard the door open. "The water should be changed now." I said to whoever entered. "Wow, you really must like her, huh??" It wasn't an old woman's voice. It was deep. I looked back and saw the same eyes I glared at yesterday. What was his name again?? Jiro??

He leaned over the study table and looked at me. "I think my timing was wrong." He said to me as he smirks. Agh—now I know how irritating smirks are. "You must be Natsume Hyuuga."

"Hn." I answered. I'm not talking to his shit. He still owes me.

He chuckled. Ugh—how annoying. "I see. Both of you are so stubborn. She just won't admit, especially last night." I glared at him. "What do you mean??" I asked him. I was damn curious.

"Well, we drunk some rounds then—after that—" he smirked. "What the f*** did you do to her??" I asked him.

I'm going to kill him. Then, probably kill myself after; I know that polka won't like it if I killed her best friend.

"Easy—I put her to bed then go home. Don't worry; we didn't do what you did with your girl." Polka must have mentioned what she saw. Was she jealous?? "By the way, what were you doing there last night??" he asked me. I ignored him and continued wiping polka's sweat. Sometimes, I wonder, how does it feel when she ran to me for comfort??

"The way you look, I think you need some tip." He said. I don't need a tip. I'm not a waiter.

"Mikan-bee won't drink unless she's too depressed or happy. I know that you know how Mikan is when she's drunk. Hug her." I looked at him. Then what?? Rape her??

"Sometimes, if you hug her, sometimes she would just stay still and then she would sleep or sometimes, she would cry. She did both last night. I had to calm her."

Okay—that tip. Being her best friend sure did paid. He left the table and went to the door "Tell Mikan that I have to go now. And oh yeah—good luck. I'm rooting for you."

Okay?? Now her best friend is rooting for her. Damn, if he didn't left for Australia, I wonder if he'll make a _good_ rival.

I stopped my duty and decided to roam around for a bit. A photo attracted me.

It was her and an old dude. "That's her grandfather." The maid Jimjim said. She entered with a tray of goods. I sat back as I helped myself with a cookie. "Where is he now??"I asked.

"He's in heaven. He died when she was 16." She said as she do some crochet in a chair beside the window.

"She was his favorite and he was hers. After the master took over the business, her grandfather took care of her. He would play the piano just lull her to sleep. But after the incident in her middle school and after her grandfather died, nightmares started to hunt her. Nobody could ever calm her."

"Her nightmares were like coma tantrums. It was as if a psychological problem. It was really bad until her parents decided to go for a month vacation. Her mom would sleep next to her and her father would also play the piano like what the Senior Master did. It calmed her."

"We thought that everything was alright again—until she was sick. The nightmares returned to hunt her every time she's like this."

I get it. She's very troublesome but I didn't know that her past was like that.

"Any time now, she would start screaming." She said. I looked at polka—how come this idiot who wears polka dot underwear and goofy smiles have such behavior.

The old woman went downstairs as I sat in a chair beside some kind of covered furniture. I leaned over it when—

**Dooo**

What the f***?? Is this house hunted or something?? I looked back and took the cover?? An olive upright piano?? I touched the keys and looked back at the idiot. Maybe this is the piano that her grandpa would play when she was young.

Was it me or did she move?? Then, she was groaning—sweating again. Hm, nightmares.

I looked back at the piano and touched the keys—but played this time. I played what I presented to her.

Minutes passed and I played _River Flows in You and Moonlight by Yiruma. _Great—she calmed down. "Natsume??" I stopped and looked back. "Hey."

"What are you doing in here??" She asked me as I went back to my old seat. "You fainted on me. I suddenly felt responsible for what happened."

She faintly laughed as I sighed on her reaction. It was better than looking at her comatose. "You're sweating again idiot."

"Oh." She looked for some towel as I tossed the wet towel. Damn. I took my handkerchief and brushed the sweat off. She looked at me.

If she wasn't sick, I would tease her for blushing. Haha.

"I'm glad you're awake now, I'm sure you wouldn't mind some soup." Jimjim said. I took the tray from her. I took a spoonful of soup and gave it polka.

She looked at me and locked her lips. Ugh. "If you won't eat this, I'm going to kiss you."

"I'm eating, I'm eating." She said as she opens her mouth. "That's good Mikmik." I said to her giving her some bread. She looked at her nanny first then to me.

"Jimjim??" She called as if mad. "What?? He seems nice, and he said he's courting you."

Ah~ I love it when her whole battalion is looking forward on me winning this war.

**Reviews.**


	16. Chapter 16

**bChapter 16- Because of You**

Mikan Sakura does not like what she is wearing tonight. A short skirt the ends approximately 3 and a half inches above her knees, a white button up polo and black pumps. She might get discovered tonight. Good thing she kept her hair in a high _**too**_ formal bun, and her usual frames.

Tonight is the Juniors and Seniors Prom night.

And sophomores like her are _obliged _to be there. She is one of the _police _tonight. It was all okay, except for what she is wearing. It will _**not **_be a good night. Oh no.

Ruka, Koko and Yuu went in the hall. The first blonde **(Yuu) **was wearing a white tuxedo, black vest, a white button up polo, black tie and white shoes. He was wearing contacts tonight.

Koko has gray tuxedo, pink vest, pink tie and a black button up polo. But he keeps his gangster attitude by shiny pink fat shoes and his plain nerd glasses.

Ruka wears black tuxedo, white button up polo, blue vest, blue tie and plain black formal shoes. His charm was always present in his baby blue eyes.

They approached Mikan the first thing they went inside. "Hey, sophomore." Koko greeted. "Hi." Mikan replied back. "Mikan, would you mind taking that and that off?" Yuu asked while pointing at her outrageous look. "No way ~" Mikan said.

"I heard you were sick the day before yesterday?" Ruka asked. He was always like that, being the oldest one in the gang; he thinks that it was his duty to take care of them. Since he has no other cousins or siblings he takes care of his team mates.

"Um, yeah, but it's okay. I'm good to go now." Mikan said, smiling. "I think the girls are already here, would you like to come with us, Mikan?" Koko invited. Mikan agreed and went with them. But, being with the hottest dudes is quite hard to handle—especially for _**Z-listers **_like Mikan Sakura.

They waited in front of the hotel for the ladies. Ruka checked his watch and said "Wow, they're 5-minutes late than the said time." Koko snorted and said "Yeah—the world of women are weird. "

"Um, woman is over here you know." Mikan said. "By the way, were the hell is Hot Head king?" Yuu asked—meaning Natsume. "Oh yeah, I haven't seen him yet." Mikan replied. "He's earlier than we were. Natsume dude is now rehearsing with his chick senior for his number. The man failed to memorize the lyrics yet."

Just then, a stunning white Mercedes Benz CLS—courtesy of Anna—came. The boys looked at them and smiled—especially when they went out.

Hotaru was wearing a black to violet gothic one shoulder cocktail dress. The sleeve was long that it almost covers her left hand. The majority of the black fabric covers almost majority of the dress. But some purple silk peeps at the hem. She was also wearing optical illusion print ankle boots. Her raven hair was in a messy bun and was arranged in her right side. She has amethyst jewelry.

Nonoko was wearing a flesh colored empire cut dress. It has a winded leaf designed lace strap and plain flesh off-shoulder draping. The skirt was plain but its floor length. The upper fabric on her chest was gold Hancock print. She was wearing an open toe fading gold platform pumps. Her blue hair was in a formal bun. She has diamonds and gold.

Anna was out of the question. She was named as the Junior Level number 01 hottest girl, fashionizta queen and Pixie princess. Her tube cocktail was white and baby pink. The white fabric was lace but it was in a bubble cut. The baby pink leather wide belt that starts from the below of her chest to the end of her tummy brings attention too. She wears pink pumps. Her pink hair was in curls and was cutely arranged in her right shoulder. No jewelry except her pearl tear-drop earrings.

Mikan left as soon as the girls arrived so that she could attend on her duties.

When she was about to take a corner, she heard _Ne Yo's Because of You _minus one and she could tell that it was Natsume singing.

If Koko was good in rap, Yuu was better in classic then Natsume was perfect in RnB. Ruka? He's so off key. Haha. **(A/N Just go on with the flow.)**

She took a peep and saw him in his tux. Black tux, black polo, no vest, red tie, black pants and black shoes; and the perfectly bloomed red rose on his jacket pocket also brings charm.

The girl, Hanna was wearing a plain red backless cocktail paired with red stilettos. Yes, red is so not her color.

Hanna was doing some routine while Natsume was singing. It was plain seducing.

Mikan felt something in her heart.

Sadness? Check.

Jealous? Double check.

She left before he finished the song. She needs to attend her chores—yeah.

Moments later and the hall were filled with A to Z lister Juniors and Seniors.

She could see some sophomores like herself too. A teacher came up the stage and opened the prom. And it started with an opening number from the selected juniors. Ruka and Koko were two of them. Since Ruka was the lead dancer, the music sounded _**One Less Lonely Girl by Justin B.**_

Honestly, it really was with the flow. Ruka was a real prince charming. Charming, handsome, gentle and rich and dancing with that music can make your knees weak. Typically, his girl. But Hotaru was always out of the question.

The song finished and it's time for a little dinner. Mikan was so sure she saw him pass through the stage.

This time, there was a chair in the stage. Students were quite interested at the next number. The song started. _**Because of You by Ne-yo. **_She doesn't know whether she wants to watch this or not.

She doesn't know what she will feel later. Whether it will make her angry—or plain heart broken.

Mikan went to a table to check on the students, too bad that the table was close to the stage. She can clearly see how the routine went well.

Hanna was doing her usual routines around Natsume. But after a few lyrics, he left the stage. The stage has stairs in front.

Hanna looked at him. This was not part of the plan. He walks there, hands in his pockets.

**And it's all because of you (all because of you) **_**[3X]**_**  
And it's all because...  
Never get enough,  
She's the sweetest drug**

**Ain't no doubt, so strung out **_**[2X]**_**  
Over you, over you, over you  
**

He approached Mikan with the spotlight. You can imagine the stares of the audience, Hanna's growl, Hotaru's video camera, recording, Natsume's voice and Mikan's heart beat. He took off the frames and so was the clip holding her bun. Her auburn hair ran to hug her shoulders in gentle curls. She can't move. He was moving around her. It was romantic. They were under the spotlight—but—he took her cover away.

**Because of you,  
And it's all because of you,  
Never get enough  
She's the sweetest drug, she's the sweetest drug**

After the number, Natsume never saw Mikan. "Dude, I never thought that Mikan Sakura looks so good." One of the seniors said. He heard it loud and clear. And he didn't like that. "Ruka, after the number, where did she go?" He asked Ruka who was beside him. "Who? Mikan?"

"Yeah."

"I think I saw her left-to the garden."

Without further ado, he left the table.

Mikan is holding her frames and gave a sigh. No. she didn't like what he just did. Yeah—at first she liked it but considering the consequences after made it worst. She looked around and smiled. The gazebo was always this perfect. Especially with the lights on.

Someday, she would be dancing here with her true love. That's if—she finds him. _'it's too impossible.' _Mikan thought.

"Why did you leave?" She heard a manly voice ask her from behind. She doesn't need to guess who it was. "Hey—" he said as he sat next to her, facing her back. Her hair was still free and since it was a chilly night, he could smell her sweet strawberry scent.

"You shouldn't have done that Natsume." She said to him with out looking back.

"What?"

"About what you did." She said. She heard him sigh and said "What's wrong with what I did?" He asked her. "Natsume, I hope you were the only one looking—but the whole world saw me." She said to him seriously. "Don't you want to break away?" He asked her.

"What?"

"Sometimes, don't you think that you're too tired of acting and pretending and excusing and—hiding?" He asked her. To think—he was right. He was right—she knew it. But—

"I don't know if I'm ready for those things, Natsume—not yet."

He looked at her and touched some of her locks "Alright. Whatever you say, it won't happen again—I'm sorry." She looked at him and he looked at her. "Oh God. You make me say something stupid." He said to her which earned her a chuckle. "Hey—have you felt love before?" She ask him.

He looked at her. How dumb can she get "Yes. But—it wasn't that easy." "Really?"

"I had to keep up if I don't want to loose her." He said to her. She's feeling knots again. "How about you?"

"Yes. But—I don't think he's interested at all." She said sadly. Natsume raised a brow and said "Really? You might be surprised though." She looked at him with the curious look. "How do you know?"

"Let's just say—he's more interested than you thought."

It earned her some blush though until she blurted "Hey, isn't it time for your cotillion?"

Natsume looked away and grunted and said sarcastically "Oh yeah and the clock is near midnight."

"Come on, Natsume. Your partners' waiting." She said to him happily—though it hurt a bit. "No thanks."

Then Mikan thought. "Hey—don't tell me you—"

"I what?"

"You don't know how to dance." Mikan splurted. "WHAT? Me? Dance? I know how to dance." He said sounding guilty. "I don't mean hip hop or that sort. I mean the formal ones."

"I know—" The way she looks at him makes him irritated and stupid and small and an ass. "Oh whatever." He heard her laugh. "Really? You don't?" She asked him as she received a glare in return. "Okay, let me teach you." She said standing up. "What? You've gotta be kidding me." He said. "Come on, it would be a piece of cake later." She said as she pull him up. He rolled his eyes at this girl.

His girl.

"Okay, let's start with the basics."

**When I close my eyes,  
I see me and you at the prom  
We've both been waiting so long  
For this day to come  
Now that its here  
Let's make it special**

It wasn't that hard. She was teaching Natsume Hyuuga after all. He wasn't that hard to teach to. "You need to learn these things you know." She said as they smoothly glide through the small gazebo. "Oh? How come?" He asked her. "Girls, like these things. Someday you need to ask her to dance." She said, looking somewhere far. Dreaming her own dream.

"Ask her to dance—just like now?" He asked her—forcing her to look at him. To his crimson eyes.

**(I can't deny)  
There's so many thoughts in my mind  
The D.J.'s playing my favorite song  
Ain't no chaperones  
This could be the night of your dreams**

**Only if you give, give the first dance to me  
Girl I promise I'll be gentle  
I know we gotta do it slowly  
If you give, give the first dance to me  
I'm gonna' cherish every moment  
'Cuz it only happens once, once in a lifetime**

Mikan smiled, "Yes, just like this." She said as she leaned her head to his chest.

Forget the prom.

**I'm so sorry for the late update okay?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17-Caribbean 01**

"Hey—chase the ball, idiot. Agh!" Natsume grunted to his fellow player. It's time for club activities and you can imagine the pressure inside the _Mad Hatters _team.

"GOAL!" A player shouted inside Ruka's team. The captain divided the team into two, excluding himself, for a small workout. "Take 5, Hatters." Natsume said as he drinks his bottle of water. Just then, Yuu approached him. "Wow, what a practice."

"Hey." Natsume said as he and the others, Koko and Ruka, gave Yuu some kind of hand shake. "Looking good, President." Koko said before pouring his bottle of water on his head. "Yeah, I wasn't expecting that the President would give me the slot as the Student Council president last week at prom." Yuu said happily. "Okay, what's news?" Ruka asked.

"Erm, yeah. Natsume, the principal calls for you." The blonde said. The players looked at each other "What did I do this time?" Natsume asked.

"Every time he wants to see you, you receive some kind of suspension or punishment." Koko said, half jokingly. "Whatever." Natsume said. "Hit the showers dude and see him ASAP."

**. . .**

"Okay? What did I do this time?" Natsume ask as he sits on the mahogany chair in front of the principals' table. "Easy, young Hyuuga, you're here to do a favor." The guy in his 60s' said. He was a strict looking principal with blonde and white hair. He also has clear blue eyes that were almost near to white. "A favor?" Natsume asked. "Okay, do you know Lady Yum?" The old man asked.

"The freaky fashion designer slash photographer?" Natsume said with a really _Am-so-bored-_ look. "That's the spirit, Hyuuga." He said sarcastically.

"Now—moving on, Lady Yum, sent a letter asking for two young representatives of the four elite schools here in Japan. And luckily and undoubtedly, our dear Gakuen Alice was one of the chosen four." He said.

"Okay? So what does this have to do with me?" The raven asked him. "Hm. Well, since you topped the Juniors' hottest guy, I'm sending you to Caribbean to do the project."

Natsume growled with the news "Why me? Why can't it be the others?"

"Apparently, Mr. Koko, the top 3, has some subjects to finish. Mr. Yuu, being the top 5, is filled with the council schedule. And Mr. Hoshino, top 4, is currently ill." The principally explained. "How about Ruka?" He asked. "No. Mr. Ruka, top 2 is going to a seminar for the pro-Mother Earth organization."

"That leaves us with no choice." The principal said. "Do I have a choice?" Natsume asked. He hates this old dude most after all.

"Now, Ms. Sumire will be accompanying you." He added. "WHAT!"

"Yes, I'm sure you won't mind if the top 4 will be accompanying you. She is pretty." The principal said as he looks at the girls' bio on his lap top. "No way. I won't go if that mammal is my partner."

"You have no choice. I won't let you graduate." He said to him seriously. "That's blackmailing old man." Natsume said. "Then—pick a girl then."

"I want Mikan Sakura." Natsume said, smirking. The principal looked at him before looking for Mikan on his lap top. "Ah~ Mikan. The swimmer, we are looking for a model, Natsume. Not some kind of geek parody."

Natsume sighed and took his phone. He pushed some buttons and threw the phone to the principal "I want her. And those are her original bio pictures."

**. . .**

"WHAT!" Mikan said as she pop out of the water to face her raven. "You—and—me. Photo shoot. In Caribbean." Natsume said, smirking while looking down to her. "No way. Why would I do that anyway?" She as she swims to the ladder. Natsume smirked and followed her "Because, my lovely yet stupid genie, that's my fourth wish."

"Ah~why do you always make useless wishes my airhead master?" Mikan said as she took the towel. "You have no choice. I think you can imagine my face when he told me about that."

"Yes. I can imagine that—and the way you forced him to partner you instead." Mikan said. "Oh come on. Yes, I forced him. But I'd rather have you than have that mammal." Natsume said, referring to Sumire.

"You know that I never have been in front of camera, Natsume." Mikan said before sitting down. "Oh really?" Natsume asked while giving her the _you're-so-guilty _look. "Okay, maybe once or twice. But I don't do photo shoots."

Silence ERA . . .

"Do we get paychecks?" Mikan asked innocently.

**. . .**

Caribbean was a sea paradise. And our brunette and raven are actually going there for their very first job—as models!

Natsume was wearing a simple black tee, denim jeans, black vans shoes, a leather arm band, aviator shades and his cool bonnet. Along with him were a traveling bag and his shiny head phones. Mikan didn't leave her geek outfit this time. Her usual brown overcoat, extra fit brown blouse, red and brown checkered skirt—short, those awful brown tights and her flat knee boots. Do I have to say that she has her ugly frames and messy do? No, I guess not. Like Natsume, however, she has her luggage with her.

They are now standing in front of a modern look building. "I guess this is it." Mikan said as she looks at the address that the principal gave them.

"Ashley street 124, building 4—yeah, I guess." Mikan said as she looks at Natsume "Well?"

"What? Are we going in or not?" Natsume asked her. Mikan just shrug and entered. The building was well—big but it has three floors only. You can say that the first floor was the lobby. "Excuse me; we're looking for Lady Yum, where can we find her?" Mikan asked a colorful looking girl. She has this rainbow long sleeved dress, rainbow pumps, green hair and nice blue eyes. "Um, yes. I am Jay, Lady Yum's assistant." She said as she gave her hand to the duo.

"I presume that both of you are from Gakuen Alice?" Jay asked them. Both of them nod as Jay smile. Then, the green haired colored girl led them to the second floor. There, you can see a photo shoot.

Mikan, followed Jay to some photographers and producers while Natsume was lost in sight seeing—he was a secret photographer right?

"I know I would see you here, Natsume." Someone called. The raven looked back and saw a girl. She has silver hair and green eyes. Body? Great. She was wearing denim shorts, a white tank top and flesh pumps.

"Do I know you?" Natsume asked. The girl chuckled and approached him "Of course—we met at Worn Out club last year? In Japan? Remember?" The girl asked. Natsume only gave her a _come-again _look. Sure he hooked up with so many girls but it doesn't mean that he knows all of them. "Oh come on, Natsume-babe. We spent a night in the Jacuzzi." The girl said. "Oh." Natsume could only say that.

He hooked so many girls in the Jacuzzi. What an idiotic girl. "Shouldn't you be with your partner?" Natsume asked. He should at least find a way to get rid of her kindly. "He's over there." The girl pointed but Natsume didn't look.

"He's not that handsome, but he is the captain of the Lacrosse team. How about your partner?"

Natsume pointed as the girl gaped "Oh. My. God. Natsume that is so not your partner. You should sue your school for giving you such partner."

"I chose her actually."

"Ew. That crazy looking over coat and those tights, the frames and the do—Natsume she's a Z-lister. Do you want to trade partners?" She asked. Well, Natsume wasn't enjoying her insult but he didn't make a move instead, he said "Don't underestimate her." But before he left her, he said "By the way, me partner has a better ass than you."

Then a serious looking woman in her late 50's came. Jay was not away behind her.

"Okay, gather up people." Jay said to the models. Mikan lazily went beside Natsume. "This is Lady Yum, your host for the whole shoot." The group looks at the woman who was in her brown business suit. "Let's see." Lady Yum said.

"Mari Koyumi and Airo Hideko from Kizumiyaka Mount." Jay announced as they approach the partners. Mari was a cute girl that she reminds Mikan of Anna. She has nice pink wavy short hair and caramel eyes. Airo was a cute guy too. He has olive wavy hair that was almost blonde and those amazing gold orbs that stands out too much. "Take the ribbon off, Jay. And not cute enough, Airo." Lady Yum said as Jay took the ribbon off Mari's hair.

"Yes, moving on. Representing Toukyo Academy, Kyou Takanashi and Temari Madoka." Okay, Toukyo Academy was second to Gakuen Alice. Both of them were under the name royalty if you want me to describe them. Temari has smooth blonde hair and nice blue eyes. Kyou can be considered as Natsume Hyuuga II. He has this messy raven hair but dark olive orbs. It wasn't as pretty as Natsume's crimson eyes after all.

"No improvements—but I prefer your blonde hair in curls and a piercing for you, Kyou." Lady Yum said as Kyou reach to his right ear.

"They are from Gakuen Hanashimi, Lady Yum. Reinko Smith and Nao Chiharu." Jay said. Reinko was the girl that spoke to Natsume. She was not that pretty but her body is great. Nao was the cool type. Blue to violet hair and extremely dark charcoal eyes. "Hm, are you half English?" Lady Yum asked Reinko who replied in a flirty mode "Yes, I am." She was probably guessing she get's the lead mode. "Ugly." Lady Yum said to her. "And no improvements for the guy, Jay."

"Last, from Gakuen Alice, Lady Yum. Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura."

Lady Yum watched the two of them—looking for flaws, but she didn't find any. "Lady Yum? Improvements?" Jay asked. "Yes." She said as she recovers from her sight seeing. "Perfect. Are you Greek god, son?" Lady Yum asked Natsume. "No." Natsume said flatly. "And you, my dear, you get the lead role." Lady Yum said while the others gape. "How come she has it?" Reinko asked.

"Because she is the reincarnation of Helen." Lady Yum said to Mikan. Then "Let's just take these out." Lady Yum personally took the brown over coat and said "I know this is Prada, but it doesn't make the cut." Then, she took the tights off and Mikan's clip. "Jesus, you have such great legs. And your hair is very fine. Don't try to hide it."

"Lastly—" She then took the frames and breaks them in front of Mikan "You won't be needing those. Your eyes are just."

Mikan looked at Natsume which he gave a light giggle to. "You may hide it dear, but my eyes are of those of a genius." Lady Yum said. "Get them dressed, Jay."

_Later . . ._

There were two sights actually. One shoot in the inside of the building and another outside.

Open white button up polo, blue, black, green and violet checkered pants, sneakers and those messy looks brings the boys in fire. They were to be pictured first. The solo pictures come with the props. Natsume, with his soccer ball, Kyou with a fencing sword, Airo with his baseball bat, and Nao with his lacrosse rod—of course the guys have to do poses.

Then, comes the group one. Natsume, having the lead role posed in the center with the soccer ball on his left hand and his right on his pockets. Then, Kyou positioned himself beside Natsume holding his fencing sword. Nao sat next to Kyou while holding his lacrosse rod. And lastly, Airo who was beside Natsume, placing his baseball bat on his nape and relaxing his wrists on either side.

Enter the ladies.

Black, pink, gold and silver pumps sounded the floor. A messy button up with a button done, showing so much of their chests, blue, black, green and violet short skirts, and a messy do. They also have cool black frames that were in different positions. Mikan has it in the usual place. Mari has them on her hair as an accessory. Temari has it dangling on her skirt pocket. And Reinko put it on her polo pocket.

The solo comes first of course. Mikan positioned on the mad look. She has her hands on her hair, getting her hair more messy, and the serious look. Her legs were in the length of her shoulders. Mari, held the innocent look with a small smile and hands on her back. Temari has the fashionizta queen pose, a hand on her hip. Reiko gave the bad mode look. Hands on her chest.

Then, the group one. It was a simple photo. Holding hands and smile—like they were shopping and as if they were the best buds.

The next shoot was themed as _After School._ So, the guys buttoned their polo's but it was still in a messy look. And they have black coats and a tie.

The girls also buttoned their polo's. They also have coats and a tie. Their messy hair were also gone and were replaced in something adoring on their figure. Each pair was also assigned to have a theme considered. Happy, war, love and lust **(A/N I'm going to describe more on Natsume and Mikan, okay?)**

Happy. "Oh God, you must loose some weight polka." Natsume said as he carried Mikan in piggy back style. "Will you just shut up?" Mikan said. "Give me a more interesting shoot." Lady Yum said. Mikan was smiling while hugging Natsume who showed his half smirk half smile look.

"They're having these conversations." Lady Yum said to Jay. "Conversation?" Jay asked. Lady Yum sighed and smiled "They're in love."

War. Mikan and Natsume don't need to pose for this. Natsume, teased Mikan to the highest level again. They were at least 5 feet away from each other. Mikan has the _I-hate-him-so-much _look while keeping her hands on crossed on her chest. Natsume has this _bad-trip _look. He was half-sitting and has his hands resting on his knees and eyes glaring at his girl.

"Jay." Lady Yum called. "Lady?" Jay answered. "Make sure you have their numbers okay? I think I'm going to add Hyuuga and Sakura to my favorite list."

It took at least half an hour to continue the shoot. It wasn't a pretend session. They **were** mad at each other.

Love. This time, there are two classroom tables and two chairs. It were facing each other. Like what they did in the war session. This two doesn't need to pose for something showy. They were just facing each other and stare.

"Do you hear them Jay?" Lady Yum said. "What is it Lady Yum?" She replied. "Both of them are already screaming. Don't you hear them?" Jay doesn't really understand it but she knows how good Lady Yum is. She was speaking like an artist would speak. She hears, sees, feels—whatever is not spoken, not seen and not felt.

Lust. "Go ahead, you two. Make a move." Lady Yum asked. Mikan and Natsume exchanged a glance. "Agh. You don't know what to do?" Lady Yum asked. Seeing the two not responding, she arranged them herself. Natsume was holding Mikan by the waist. And Mikan's upper body was like moving away from him. As you can see, their lower body were like pasted. "Now, look at each other."

**. . .**

The shoot was done and now it was the beach all-white after party. "Okay, I would like to thank all of you for a job well done." Lady Yum said as applause were heard afterwards. It was a chilly night but since it's a tropical world, it was actually felt nice.

The party started and Mikan decided to have a little stroll away. She didn't have her geek outfit tonight. It was a simple white halter dress and her flip flops on her hand. She was recalling their shoots—especially the ones she had with Natsume. She wasn't actually pretending at all. All those smiles, frowns and laughs with him were true.

"_Sometimes, don't you think that you're too tired of acting and pretending and excusing and—hiding?" He asked her._

Because of Natsume.

Anywhere with him—she doesn't act, pretend, excuse and hide. It was as if his whole being invites her in. "Hey—why do you always go alone?" It wasn't that hard to guess who said that. A white button up polo, and white smooth pants and flip flops "Do you actually know what might happen to you?"

Mikan smiled but she didn't say anything. "Mind telling me?" Natsume asked. Mikan shook her head. "Nothing."

Again, silence era,

"Thanks by the way." Mikan said to him. "For what?" That earned him a small blush.

"For everything." She said, smiling. "You're not gonna die right?" He asked half jokingly. "No—it's just you brought so much to me." Mikan said. "Nah—don't mention it."

They stayed like that for a while. Listening to the music from the after party. Listening to the waves that the ocean brings. Then, a sudden music played. "Wanna dance?" Natsume started. Mikan chuckled and said "I thought you never dance?"

"I don't. But last week, at prom, an idiot that wears polka dotted underwear taught me how." Natsume said as he took her hand and placed it on his shoulder and the other one on his own. They are barefoot now.

"Do you really mean what you said at the prom?" Mikan asked. Natsume looked at her as she stares at the ocean. "Which one?"

"When you said that he's more than interested." Mikan blurted. "Yes."

**Oh you don't mean nothing at all to me  
No you don't mean nothing at all to me  
But you got what it takes to set me free  
Oh you could mean everything to me**

"How do you know?"

"I just do. What if—he is not just interested? What if I am not just interested?"

**Oh you don't mean nothing at all to me  
No you don't mean nothing at all to me  
But you got what it takes to set me free  
Oh you could mean everything to me**

Mikan looked at him. What is he saying? But by the look on his eyes—no he is damn serious. "What if I'm not just interested, Mikan Sakura? What will you do?"

**-To be continued. Stay tuned for Caribbean 02. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18-Caribbean 02**

"_How do you know?"_

"_I just do. What if—he is not just interested? What if I am not just interested?"_

_Mikan looked at him. What is he saying? But by the look on his eyes—no he is damn serious. "What if I'm not just interested, Mikan Sakura? What will you do?"_

Mikan is still looking at him. He doesn't even know what to say next.

Then, slowly, she removes herself from his reach. "What—what do you mean Natsume?" Mikan said as she faces her back to him. Natsume just shrug and said. "What if—I'm not just interested?"

"What if I'm falling already?" He said to her straight. Mikan looked back. "Natsume—"

"No. You can't." Mikan said to him. "Why? What's wrong with that?" He replied. "Everything. What you feel. What I feel. I don't think it's the same." Mikan said, almost crying. "Do you even know what you really feel for me?"

Natsume looked at her deep pools. Looking for any sign that might give him hope "Do I have to say it?" He asked her, "Cause, I'm actually dreaming that you feel the same too." He said as he caresses her face. Mikan let a tear drop and he was there to wipe it. "I'm—I'm not sure, Natsume."

He let her cry just like that, then, he slowly glided his arms on her shoulder—like how girls do when they dance with their guys. Then he bowed to her level and said "Um, I suck at confessions but—I'm going to say it if I have to."

Mikan, after hearing that looked at him and stopped crying "Damn, I love you, girl." He said that and rested his forehead on her shoulder.

Then, slowly she laughed. This girl is going nuts. "What?" Natsume asked while hiding his blush. "Nothing. Nothing really." She said while catching her breath. Then slowly, she started to sing:

**Oh you don't mean nothing at all to me  
No you don't mean nothing at all to me  
But you got what it takes to set me free  
Oh you could mean everything to me**

"What was that suppose to mean?" Natsume asked while raising a delicate brow. Mikan raised her hand to brush some of Natsume's bangs. "It wasn't a very good confession but I'll accept it."

"Do I get a yes now?" Natsume asked innocently. Mikan chuckled "No. But you get this—" She said as she gave him a sweet couples' kiss. "You get an I love you in return."

This time, Natsume can't stop blushing and smiling. Mikan saw this and grinned "What?" Natsume's smile slowly turned into soft laughter's. "What?" Mikan asked curiously. Natsume stopped and said "Nothing—it's just now I know the feeling when you get a 'yes'."

"What do you mean?"

"This is the first time I confessed." Natsume told her which made her blush more. "Really?" Mikan asked. Natsume just nod with a grin on his face. "You look cute when you do that."

"Do what?" Natsume asked. Augh, are they idiots? "Smile, grin and just laugh." Mikan said. "Hn." He said as he parted from her and slowly closing the distance of their lips. It was a soft kiss. Not like from the entire bitch he kissed before. It was pure, true, and honest and it was like in dreamland. He can stay in that position forever. He finally felt complete—at least for that moment.

He found his meaning.

**

* * *

**

The next day, Natsume woke up in a sweet smell. He lazily opened his eyes and saw that no MIKAN was beside him. Then, he guessed that by the smell, she is probably cooking. He was half naked already and he was just wearing his white pajamas. He took a morning ritual and went to meet Mikan in the rooms' kitchen.

He leaned in the wall and watched his girl do her thing. Mind you, she was wearing his polo. It just reaches at least lower from her butt and it was really oversized.

Bacon and Eggs.

Haha, Natsume smirked and walked to her. He hugged her from behind and kissed her neck "Morning sleepy head." Mikan said as she flips some pancakes to the plate. "Morning." Natsume said as he separate from her and behave himself into the table. "Natsume, you came here before right? Here, in Caribbean?" Mikan asked as she sits with him. "Yeah." He replied as he took a bite from the bacon.

"Can we go out later? I think I wanna buy something from my paycheck." Mikan said. Natsume checked his watch and said "Okay, but I think we'll go right before lunch. How's that?" Mikan nodded and said "I ordered some popcorn. I saw some DVD's over there." Natsume ate another before saying "Don't you prefer movie theaters?" "No. I prefer staying home and eat something."

"Okay, if you say so."

Then, Mikan put her fork down and bowed. "Hey—what's in your mind, now?" Natsume asked. "Actually, I've been thinking about this since last night. It's about a favor."

Natsume put his spoon down too and listened. "I've been thinking if we can keep this relationship as a secret."

"What? Why?" Natsume asked. He is a bit mad and sad at the same time. "Natsume, you actually know why, right?" Mikan replied. Natsume sighed and crouched at his sit. "Yeah—but if what you mean is the way you dress, I actually don't care. I like you just like that. Just you." Natsume said honestly. "Natsume, Please. Make this easy for me." Mikan said to him. "And it won't help if people know that it's **US** already."

Natsume stood up and went to the window. Mikan sighed before she followed him. She leaned at the opposite side that he's leaning to. "Please."

Mikan had to wait for a few minutes before he looked at her and touched her hand—intertwining it on his bigger ones. "Will that put your polka dots at ease?"

Mikan rolled her eyes but smiled "Yes. It will."

After their little breakfast, Mikan and Natsume proceeded to their movie marathon. Natsume was sitting on the couch with Mikan's head on his lap. They're watching _The Notebook._ To be honest, both of them are attentive to the movie, even the raven.

"That was sweet." Mikan said as she wipes her tear.

"That was stupid." Natsume replied. "No. It wasn't." Mikan retorted. "That was actually sweet. You're just jealous." Mikan said to him. "No am not." Natsume replied to his girl. "I'd rather die than to be forgotten."

"That's your side of the story, dear." Mikan said to him as she stares at his crimson eyes. Nope, she can't get enough of his red orbs. They're too majestic. Then, they didn't notice that they were locked in kissing again.

**

* * *

**

They left the hotel an hour before noon. It was a simple date. Wait, erase that. It was their first date as a real couple. Mikan helped herself with a simple flower print halter sundress paired with white flats. Her hair was in two high braids and is hidden in her floppy beach hat. She also has her white frames oversized square shades and her mini bag.

Natsume wore a black and white horizontal striped sleeveless hoodie, plain gray Bermuda shorts and his black converse. Plus his wayfarer black fames and his single lens reflex camera hanging on his neck makes him look ready to go.

**Eh, eh  
Eh, eh  
There's nothing else I can say  
Eh, eh  
Eh, eh  
I wish he never looked at me that way  
Eh, eh  
Eh, eh  
There's nothing else I can say  
Eh, eh  
Eh, eh**

**Not that I don't care about you  
Just that things got so complicated  
Eh, eh  
I met somebody cute and funny  
Got each other and that's funny eh  
Eh, eh  
Eh, eh**

**I had something that I love long long  
But my friends keepa' tellin' me that something's wrong  
Then I met someone  
And eh, there's nothing else I can say**

Since they received at least 700$ for their job, Mikan decided to buy some souvenir. They went to downtown plaza were shops of man-made accessories, t-shirts and local food were on sale. Then again, Mikan went to a t-shirt boutique first. Of course, our raven was behind her. _Find a guy who would spend three hours with you inside a clothing store than to wait 3 hours outside. _

"Hm what do you think? Shall I get an orange one, or the yellow one?" Mikan asked her ever so dearest boyfriend. Natsume looked boringly at the clothes. They were small sized t-shirt with a clown fish print. The raven just shrug and said "It looks the same to me. What's the point of choosing for the color?"

Mikan just rolled her eyes at him and decided on the orange on.

While our brunette was busy scanning some stalls, Natsume also saw a shirt that caught his interest. "Hey, polka! Get a load of this!" Natsume called as the brunette walk to him. Mikan looked at the white t-shirt as Natsume hang it on his shoulders to see the fit. Then, he moved towards Mikan's left and said "Look at the mirror, idiot."

The t-shirt says **"I'm with idiot****-."**

**Eh, eh  
Eh, eh  
There's nothing else I can say  
Eh, eh  
Eh, eh  
I wish he never looked at me that way  
Eh, eh  
Eh, eh  
There's nothing else I can say  
Eh, eh  
Eh, eh**

**Eh, eh (eh, eh)  
Eh, eh (eh, eh)**

Then, Mikan and Natsume moved into an accessory store. "Natsume, look, isn't these cute?" Mikan said as she let him see some dream-catchers. "Do you believe in that crap?" Natsume asked as he touches them. "Of course. And besides, even if they are not true, they still make a great impression." She then bought at least eight of them.

"Hn." Natsume just sighed all it away. Then two ethnic designed necklaces caught his attention. The pendants were stick figures of a boy and a girl and their hands forming a heart shape. So, when you put them together, it says like boy 3 girl. Natsume bought it **(A/N not using his paycheck) **and tossed the girl stick figure to Mikan. The brunette looked at it and saw that it was kinda ugly and said "Natsume, your taste is really bad."

Natsume then held his piece and show it to her "You just don't know how it works, moron." Natsume said as he put the two pieces together.

"Oh."

**I had something that I love long long  
But my friends keepa' tellin' me that something's wrong  
Then I met someone  
And eh, there's nothing else I can say**

**Eh, eh  
Eh, eh  
Eh  
Eh, eh  
Eh, eh  
There's nothing else I can say  
Eh, eh  
Eh, eh  
Wish he never looked at me that way  
Eh, eh  
Eh, eh  
(oh yeah)**

Then, the clock stroked noon and it was time for lunch. Natsume let Mikan choose the restaurant and she pulled him inside a _Filipino _themed restaurant. "I love Filipino's. And their food." Mikan said to him. Since Natsume has no idea about this, he let her order stuff's he doesn't even know if he got heard of it.

Minutes later, their order arrived, then she washed her hands and went back. "What's all these?" Natsume asked. Mikan smiled at him as she put some rice on his plate then she took a bowl of pork and said "This is what Filipino's call _sinigang._" Then, she took a bowl of chicken dipped in some soy sauce "This is _adobo._" Then she took another chicken bowl and said "I think this is what they call taola? No wait, _tinola._"

Natsume looked suspicious. How is he going to eat all of that crap? Then, what she did shocked him most.

She was using her hands in eating. "What are you doing?"

Mikan looked at him and laughed "Honestly, haven't you eaten in a Filipino resto before?" she asked him. Natsume shook's his head which means no. "It's fun actually, especially if you use your hands. Try it Natsume."

Seeing Natsume not responding, Mikan took some _adobo_ meet and mixes it with some rice. She gathered them by her hand and stretched it to Natsume. Natsume glared at her while she said "Try it."

Natsume stared at them for a while, then, slowly opening his mouth. Then Mikan put the food on his mouth carefully. After that Natsume thought that Filipino food aren't that bad. The raven then washed his hand and said "Teach me how to do that."

**There's nothing else I can say  
Eh, eh (eh, eh)  
Eh, eh (eh, eh)  
Wish he never looked at me that way (eh, eh)  
Eh, eh (eh, eh)  
Eh, eh (eh, eh)  
There's nothing else I can say (eh, eh)  
Eh, eh (eh, eh)  
Eh, eh (eh, eh)**

**Cherry cherry boom boom  
Eh, eh  
Eh, eh  
Oh yeah  
All I can say is eh, eh**

After their lunch, he took her to a soccer stadium where they sat in the cold grass of the field. "Waah~ it's so wide." Mikan said as she look around. "Duh, it's supposed to be wide. Haven't you been in a soccer field before?" Natsume said. "Once, at school. I'm not interested in soccer you know." She replied as she played with the soccer ball that they found.

"What do you mean?" Natsume asked.

"What's interesting in that? You just ran after the ball and try to goal. I hate soccer."Mikan mumbled. Natsume smirked and raised a brow "Hey—you're talking to the soccer captain, idiot. It's insulting me." Mikan chuckled and said "I don't even understand how you became captain. I don't think that you're that good." She said as she stands up and kicks the ball playfully.

Meanwhile, Natsume already took at least 231 photos of her but it's not enough. He takes shots every time she moves. Then she was already far away, heading for the goal stand.

She was so close to it but she still missed and that made him chuckle. Natsume then stood up and played with her.

* * *

It was already night time when they finally reached Japan. Natsume stopped his car in front of their gate and looked at his girl. "Well, this is my stop." Mikan said as she went out the car before him. The raven also went out to take her luggage from the back seat. Mikan smiled and mention a simple '_thanks_' to him as she takes the luggage.

They stared at each other for a moment, and then Natsume cupped her chin and gave her lips a simple peck "Bye."

"Bye." Mikan replied.

He sighed and went back to his car to go back home. Mikan then ran to her house while shouting "Jimjim! Jimjim—I've got something to tell you!"

**It feels like we've been out at sea, whoa ****  
So back and forth that's how it seems, whoa  
And when I wanna talk you say to me  
That if it's meant to be it will be  
Whoa oh no **

Natsume just went out of the shower half naked. He was wearing his cotton pajama and a towel over his wet raven hair. He flopped himself and looked at the ceiling. He curved a smiled as an image of **_his girl_** flowed in his mind.

He took his camera that was lying beside him and scanned all of her pictures.

**So crazy is this thing we call love ****  
And now that we've got it we just can't give up  
I'm reaching out for you  
Got me out here in the water  
And I **

Mikan flopped on her bed wearing her retro printed white oversized t-shirt and took the necklace that Natsume bought her.

It was rather cute now that she finally have a closer look, then her phone vibrated.

**I'm** Overboard **  
And I need your love  
Pull me up  
I can't swim on my own  
It's too much  
Feels like I'm drowning without your love  
So throw yourself out to me  
My lifesaver  
(Lifesaver, oh lifesaver)  
My lifesaver  
(Lifesaver, oh lifesaver)  
Whoa**

**"Hey~ Sleeping already?"**

"Yes, I was about to—when a boyfriend called up. What's up?"

**"Nothing—I kinda miss you."**

"Wow, Natsume. That's so sweet. You are so corny me pervert."

**"Oh really, I am? Love is corny right?"**

"Well, yeah, but it doesn't mean that you really have to do that."

**"O~kay."**

"No really. What's up?"

**"I just want to hear your voice that's all."**

"Well prepare your ears tomorrow dear. Because you're going to hear a lot from me."

**"Tomorrow? Oh yeah. I'm thrilled by the thought that I can kiss you behind peoples' back. Or at the darkest corner of the school."**

"You have a really dirty mind, moron."

**"What's wrong with that?"**

"Nothing—it's just your mind is really dirty."

**"Okay. Goodnight."**

"Goodnight, sweet dreams."

**"Yeah, right. I'm probably dreaming of you if that will ever happen. I love you, babe."**

"Love you too."

**"Bye."**

"Bye-bye."

**". . ."**

". . ."

**"Bye."**

"Didn't you just said that?"

**"You should turn your phone off, polka."**

"No you turn off first."

**"Fine. Goodnight."**

"You just said that. But okay, goodnight. Muah ! Now turn it off!"

**"Alright already—bye."**

**

* * *

**

**That's enough I think.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19~A visit**

It's been a week that Natsume and Mikan were keeping their relationship a secret.

And surprisingly, nobody discovered it yet—not even Hotaru. But of course, since Natsume was an ex playboy and ex sex addict, he can't resist his hormones sometimes. Love and hormones are equal to mental and physical torture. Especially when your girl has zero experiences and he wants her to be in that shape—to be as innocent as she is now. And besides he is not ready to introduce those stuffs to her yet.

Yep, you can say that Mikan Sakura brought Natsume Hyuuga to maturity.

Now, our dearest raven is going to pick his girl. No, it's a weekend so it's basically a fun time for our gang. Today, they are going to the racing track. The guys would be racing again. But there would be no money or property involve.

He was wearing a plain gray leather vest, white tee and black pants. The cross necklace and his black phat shoes, again, he never fails to dress up.

"Hey~" Mikan greeted as she open the door to her boyfriend. They gave each other a simple peck on the lips—careful enough to make sure that Tsubasa wasn't around to even find out.

She was wearing the orange clown fish designed shirt that she bought from Caribbean, brown short shorts, her flat gladiators, some bangles, gold stud earrings and no, she was not wearing the necklace that Natsume bought her—it would be obvious. Her olive hair was in a messy bun.

"You are a bit wrong timing." Mikan told him. Natsume raised a delicate brow and asked "Why?"

Mikan gave him a confused smile and said "Well—"

"MIKAN!" someone screamed from the second floor. Both of them looked above and in a second Tsubasa came flying. He ran down the stairs as if the 20 steps became 4 steps. Then, the dark haired dude kneeled in front of his sister "Come on Mikan. You can't leave that devil home here! Especially with me!"

"But, Tsubasa-nii I already assigned this day for a day out. And besides it's your turn to guard him." Mikan told him. "Who's him?" Natsume asked. Mikan sighed and pointed upstairs "Youichi."

Natsume looked above and saw a silver haired kid that looks like seven or eight.

"Youichi, what did you do this time?" Mikan asked the kid while hanging her hands on her hips. Youichi was now sitting in the couch beside Natsume. "I didn't do anything." Youichi said innocently. "HEY! DON'T BE A LIAR, kid. He burned my report, Mikmik." Tsubasa whined. Natsume smirked in his retort "Way to go, kid." Natsume told Youichi as he formed a knuckle and bumped it on Youichi's knuckles.

"Okay, I just burned a paper or two." Youichi confessed. "That was my report, idiot. I can't graduate without those! And it wasn't easy to make." Tsubasa said.

"Alright, whatever! I'm going to go now. Let's go Natsume." Mikan said as she picks her mini bag. "Hey! Aren't you going to bring this thing?" Tsubasa said as he pointes at Youichi. "Can I come?"

"Agh~ Do you mind?" Mikan scoffed. "No, it's clean. Come Youichi." Natsume called as Youichi runs to him. "Hey! How come you treat him like a big brother while you treat me like shit?" Tsubasa asked. "Well, let's just say that he's a lot cooler than you." Youichi said to him.

Mikan could only gape at this sight. Natsume and Youichi looks like family.

**

* * *

**

They are now inside Natsume's red bmw e96. "Wow, really cool car, nii." Youichi said as he admires the ravens' car. "Well—it's nothing really." Natsume said as he focuses on the road. "Speaking of it, Natsume. Why do you have so many cars?" Mikan asked.

Natsume grunted at this "Oh come on—we own CARS right?"

"Cool? For real?" Youichi awed. "Yep." Natsume said as he glided his car left turn. "I mean you're the coolest guy I've ever met!" Youichi said to them. "Are you Mikmik-nee's boyfriend?"

The couple looked at each other before Natsume exploded in a small laughter while the brunette burst in a guffaw. "No." They said in unison. It was painful but it was really fun hiding it. "You know, Youichi, Natsume and I are always mistaken for that." Mikan explained.

"Why—do you like him?" Mikan continued. Youichi just nod with that childish grin. They reached the racing coliseum in no time.

They found the gang in the balcony that was over-looking the entire field. The boys were already in their racing suits. Yuu in his yellow and blue; Koko in blue and black; Ruka in green and yellow while Natsume left to change his clothes. Mikan sat beside Hotaru who was wearing a violet spaghetti top, acid-washed skinny jeans, yellow pumps, her Dior bag and her wrap-around sunglasses. Her raven hair was in a straight and quite messy do.

Anna was wearing a cream loose tank top, white short shorts, her rainbow bag, and her ankle boots. Her hair was left untied. Nonoko was wearing black, white and yellow tiered tube top, acid-washed tattered short shorts, her bag and her brown knee boots. Her eyes were hidden from the sun by aviators. Her blue hair was also kept untied.

"Aww~ Mikan, who is this kid?" Anna and Nonoko giggled at Youichi. "He's my cousin from France. Just came here to visit." Mikan explained as she ate some cake.

"Aww~ will he be here long?" Nonoko asked. "Maybe—who knows?" Mikan said. "Well, he can be a hit if I sell his pictures in the graders' department." Hotaru said which earned a sweat dropped from her friends. "Your friends are really pretty Mikmik-nee." Youichi said to the brunette. "Whose cars are those Mikmik?" Youichi asked while pointing at the cars.

Silver Mercedes SLR, yellow Ferrari, red Lamborghini Reventon, and blue Noble M600.

"Cool aren't they?" Anna asked. Youichi only nod at this. "See those boys? There, down there." Nonoko pointed at the boys "They own all of those cars."

"They are so cool. Are they friends of Natsume-nii?" Youichi asked. Nonoko and Anna nodded. "Wow—MikMik, look, look Natsume-nii is there!" Youichi said as he pulls Mikan to the terrace. Natsume went down wearing a red and blue ensemble racing suit. The raven looked up and smirked. "Well, come on, let's start." Yuu said as he boarded the yellow Ferrari. "Phones at set?" Koko asked while smiling. It was a habit to them that when they are racing they will talk through the phone with loud speakers.

"Come on guys, let's start the conference." Koko said before he called his friends on the conference and entered his silver Mercedes SLR. "I'm going to kick your butt this time, Koko my man." Ruka said as he starts the engine of his blue Noble M600. "Yeah—whatever dude. And Natsume? I'm going to beat you!" Koko said.

Natsume smirked "Oh yeah? The last time that you said that to me was the time you bet with me a property, remember?" he said before stepping unto the clutch again. "Yeah, Koko, and what happened?" Yuu asked while chuckling. "You lost." Ruka replied.

The race started with the red Lamborghini Reventon, leading. "Oh come on, Natsume. At least let one of us take the lead. At least for a minute or two." Yuu said while taking the third place. "Yuu, get out of the way." Ruka yelled as he tried to slide his Noble in front of Yuu. "Koko, you better hurry if you want to beat me." Natsume said while keeping up with his top place.

"You guys! Let me through." Koko replied.

Then again, the race ended as Natsume the winner. Koko, by the way, was the loser. "Agh! Why do I have to be in the fourth place!" Koko groaned. "You should update your engine dude." Yuu replied.

"Or maybe, work up with your instincts." Ruka replied while they chuckled. They went up to the terrace.

Immediately, Anna wiped Yuu's sweat with a towel "You are really so cool down there." Anna said to her dearest.

"Yeah—but I never beat Natsume." Yuu said. "Well, you're a lot better than this idiot." Nonoko said while punching Koko's head who was also crying. "You're so cruel." Koko said while his tears are flowing like a waterfall. Though enjoying the urge to tease Koko more she just wiped her boyfriends' sweats.

"I'll offer my service to you if you pay me a thousand yen." Hotaru said to Koko as she throws a towel to Ruka.

Natsume just smiled and looked at his secret girlfriend. "You were so great down there, Natsume-nii." Youichi praised. "Thanks." Natsume said as he ruffled the gray locks of the boy. "Here." Mikan offered him the towel.

The others looked at them and teased them. "Come on you guys, me and Natsume are just plain friends." Mikan said while their hands are already intertwined under the table.

**

* * *

**

"Are you sure it's okay?" Mikan asked Natsume. The boys are ready for the next round. "Youichi, you shouldn't have asked for this." Mikan groaned. "Natsume? Ready?" Koko asked from the line. Natsume and Youichi smirked while the brunette has HORROR written all over her face. GO.

Youichi requested to go with Natsume on the race and of course, the lad took his dearest cousin with him. The other girls stayed in their place, refusing to join the game.

"Oh my God." Mikan yelled as she added bloody murder to her yells. "Shut up, polka. You're making my ears bleed." Natsume said to her. "You can say that OUR ears are bleeding, Natsume-nii." Youichi replied as the red Lamborghini Reventon glided after the yellow Ferrari. "Heh—eat that Natsume." Yuu said to him. "Hey! Ruka! Get out of my way!" the blonde with specs said. "Say that to Koko, he's taking the lead."

"Oh yeah! Natsume Hyuuga at fourth place! This is a dream come true." Koko said as he smelled victory from his cars' air conditioning.

Natsume shook his head while a smirk is playing in his lips. "Put your seat belts on, polka. I'm taking full speed. You too, Youichi."

And with that warning, Mikan's bloody murder became louder. Natsume stepped on it and glided to the first rank in no time "You were saying, Koko?"

"I'm thinking on buying a Lamborghini next week."

**

* * *

**

"That was a great race Natsume." Ruka said as he patted his best friends' shoulder. They were now outside and ready to leave. "I'm going to beat you Natsume—someday." Koko said. "Yeah, continue dreaming Koko. It's free anyway." Anna said as she wrap her arms on Yuu. "Yeah dude—and maybe with your _new _Lamborghini?" Yuu replied.

"Ugh, you should give up car racing, honey. You're totally embarrassing." Nonoko replied. "Oh yeah? Then you're free to break up with me anytime." Koko said while continue his soliloquy moment. "Agh, Koko would you stop being a crybaby?" Hotaru said. "Yeah—take Hotaru as a model. She's tougher than you." Ruka replied as he slide his arm over Hotaru's shoulder while the raven hit him with her elbow.

"Hehe, oh come on. Koko is just sad about his lost." Mikan said "for the 37th time." The gang added. "You guys are murderers!" Koko grunted. "Oh come on baby, you know we love you." Nonoko teased, though it is true. "Mikmik-nee. Let's go, I want a sundae." Youichi said as he boarded Natsume's car.

"Okay, well, we're going." Mikan said to the gang. "Bye." The gang said in unison as Natsume and Mikan entered the car too. "How sweet, you look like a family." Hotaru said sarcastically. "No way? This little girl, as my wife? You've gotta be kidding me, cousin." Natsume replied before they left.

"Well, where are we getting your sundae, Youichi?" Natsume asked. "Hm, I don't know. I'm from France, remember?" Youichi said. "Okay, then how about we take the mall?" Mikan suggested. "Wanna drop over my place later?" Natsume offered. Mikan looked at him and replied "Sure—what are we going to do?"

"I feel like I need some swimming." Natsume suggested. "Hm—Youichi, do you want to go swimming in Natsume-nii's place?" Mikan asked the silver haired boy. "Yes."

When they reached the mall, Natsume treated them some black forest sundaes. Then, Mikan and Youichi bought some swim wears so that they don't need to go to Mikan's place anymore.

Then again, the Hyuuga residence was as luxurious as you can think it could be. Natsume led Mikan and Youichi to the guest room where they could change.

**(A/N fast forward.)**

Natsume changed into white shorts and dived immediately in the pool. He needs to relax his muscles. They are quite worn out from the race. Then, not long enough, Youichi came. He was wearing a red and white stripped shorts and an orange life vest. Mikan went outside in a blue, yellow and messily striped two piece bikini, and white loose pants. Natsume gaped at her at first but decided to stop.

Hormones? CHECK. Wait, I mean double check.

Mikan put some sun block on Youichi. Boy how he wished he didn't jumped in yet. Youichi jumped in while Mikan put some sun block on herself then.

Natsume played with Youichi so that he can transfer his attention—but—alas. Mikan took of the pants revealing her smooth legs and her complete bikini form. Natsume almost drown Youichi by that sight. Damn. Youichi caught his beloved Natsume-nii eyeing Mikan and grinned. "Mikmik is hot isn't she?" Youichi asked.

Natsume almost melted on what the young boy said. "Where the hell did you learn that word?" the raven asked. Usually, eight year olds don't ask people whether people think that their cousins are HOT.

Mikan jumped in now and swam to the boys. "Mikmik! Mikmik! Natsume-nii thinks you're hot." How far is this silver haired lad's innocence go? Mikan laughed and said "Really Natsume?" Mikan asked her dearest boyfriend. "Of course not." He maybe is her boyfriend but he will never ever admit how hot her girlfriend is. "Neh, why don't we play a game?" Youichi asked the two teens.

"What game?" Mikan asked.

**

* * *

**

Later that night, Youichi fell asleep in Mikan's lap while they were driving home "Sorry about the bother. Youichi is a big case." Mikan said to her dearest boyfriend. "Are you kidding? I had fun too." Natsume said as he continues driving.

"Are you okay with this?" Mikan asked him. "About what?"

"Pretending in front of our friends about this matter. Keeping the relationship a secret and such? Tell me when you're tired of it." Mikan said to him. "It's okay. It's actually quite entertaining but yeah—it's a bit a irritating too." He explained to her. "I'm really sorry." Mikan said again.

They stopped in front of their gate but she didn't get out yet. "Don't worry, whatever comes in our way, we're going to deal with it, okay?" Natsume said. He wants her to be at ease. And she founds his comforting best.

He left the car first to open the door and take Youichi from her. They walked to the house together—side by side. "Natsume, would you like to stay for dinner?" Mikan asked as Jimjim takes Youichi from Natsume's arms. "Yeah sure thing." Natsume replied.

Jimjim prepared the dinner in the living room, leaving the couple on the floor in front of the T.V.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 – All the way around**

"Glad you can join us for today, Mikan." Nonoko squealed softly while arranging her specs. "Well, I might need some help since most of my lessons had been your lessons once." Mikan said as she puts her biology, statistics book and her _I Love Earth _binder on the desk.

End terms are nearing so the gang is quite busy studying. Nonoko, Anna, Ruka, Mikan, Natsume and Koko gathered inside library 4 to study. Hotaru and Yuu can't join since they are busy with the student council meeting.

But, though the sound of the End Terms scares the veins out of the students the gang however, looks obviously relaxed. Nonoko and Anna are sketching their new target outfit. Koko was playing _Plants VS Zombies _on his lap top. Ruka was reading an unknown novel. Mikan and Natsume are, for the help of God, studying. He was teaching her some statistics which she adores so much.

Suffering with his lecture, Mikan still manages to enjoy it. Then, when Mikan was answering his drill questions, Natsume slowly crawled his hand on her thigh.

Mikan gaped but hid it, since the gang is present and besides it was a library. Mikan looked at the gang and saw them busy in their own businesses, she secretly moved her left hand under the table to slap his hand away but his smirk just became bigger.

He never stopped annoying her until she was staring at the same problem for at least fourteen times.

The raven haired dude just can't get his fill until he took the paper from her "I'm not finished yet." Mikan screamed. "Quiet please." The lanky librarian said. "This is stupid." Natsume said while texting on his phone.

"What?" Mikan asked. "I see—that's because you were working on the wrong textbook." Natsume said. Mikan raised a brow and said "But Professor highlighted this book."

Natsume formed a really interested smirk as he stood up and put his phone on her lap before leaving.

Curious, Mikan took his phone and there was a text message,

_I know where to get the right text book, follow me._

It seems that little Natsume is a bit kinky, of course, the brunette does not know about this. Nonetheless, she followed him.

Natsume walked from book shelf to another with the brunette following him. Mikan was quite questioning his gestures because he was leading her to the farthest and oldest book cases. Every shelf they were passing, the fewer the people present.

Natsume stopped at the farthest set and began looking for the _text book._

Mikan never reached those parts of the library before and scanned the cup boards "What is the title of the text book that you were referring?"

Suddenly, Natsume snaked his arms around her waist and kissed her as soon she turned her head to face him.

Mikan responded of course.

They don't get to show their relationship publically so they managed to kiss or at least talk in between classes somewhere private.

But she never expected him to ravage her inside a library.

"Naughty." Mikan moaned after the kiss. "I thought you like naughty men." Natsume said as the brunette hesitated from giggling. "Where is the statistics book, baby?" she asked innocently. Natsume chuckled a bit and poked her forehead "I-di-ot. This is the English section of the library."

Mikan pouted and looked around. _Grammar and Literature II, Skill Builder, English 101 and Skill Rate Activity _could be found everywhere.

"Natsume."Mikan growled.

When they were back, Nonoko and Anna exchanged giggles "Wow—we thought that you were studying statistics, Mikan? Why do you have _Grammar of the 21__st__ century?_"

Mikan just sighed and thought of an alibi "I forgot that I also need to study English, that's all."

"Were you really just looking for the book? Or you did it the other way around?" Koko asked. "That's not nice you know, making out inside the library." Ruka said before flipping a page. "How can you guys imagine something so stupid?" Mikan asked. "Yeah." Natsume supported. If you call that supporting.

"Okay. Can you guys explain why you two are closer than before? How about the present scene where Natsume is not getting any dates ?" Nonoko asked. Anna poked her pencil's tip on her nose before saying "Now that you have thought of it, you're right." Anna said. "Hey."

The gang looked at Natsume who was now answering a call. "Yeah. I know. Meet you at the old place. Whatever." He mumbled.

Okay. A girl just called. "You were saying?" Natsume asked. The gang, including Mikan went back to their old business. She was so damn curious who he spoke to just now—but she can't even say a word.

Natsume was also wondering why she was silent all of the sudden. "Guys, I got to go, I have Chemistry to catch." Mikan excused. Natsume looked at her but she didn't look back at him.

Chemistry, as we all know is a boring subject and our brunette also think the same way as we do. So all she do was pass by the room and head straight for the exit point where the pool gym can be located. Mikan entered the locker room and started to change.

When she was about to change into her swimwear, she noticed her reflection in the human sized mirror in front of her. _'Did he date me because of this body? Does he really love me?' _Mikan thought. She looked at the mirror again _'I wonder if I'm hot enough.' _

'_What am I thinking.' _She then jumped into her swimwear—she let her hair flow this time.

She jumped into the water and let her thoughts flow.

Meanwhile,

Natsume was in his Physics class and his thoughts where still deeply thinking on the brunette that left him earlier. Did she get jealous about the call that he made up? He only did that to make the others talk about something else besides the two of them. He promised her to protect their secret and he only did base on what he promised. He's doing that to protect their relationship.

He's so in love with her.

He looked at the teacher boringly when a note landed on his desk. His eyes turned to his left and damn was she hot. She was the new student from Brazil and she's tan. She has this blonde curls and cool green eyes. But that didn't bring a smirk on his lips. He looked at the note and opened it.

_**Hey,**_

_**The name is Jessica.**_

_**09xx-xxx-xxx, call me later.**_

_**3**_

He gave a sigh and returned the note into its folding form. He looked at his phone and saw the picture of the brunette. Smiling at him—damn was she beautiful.

**Ring**

Finally, the bell rang. Natsume stood up to get out of that hell hole when Jessica bumped into him. "Hey—Natsume right?" She asked. He didn't even give a second look on her but she was holding unto him "Hey—it's really rude ignoring ladies like that." She said before sticking her boobs into his arm. Natsume twitched. "Let go of me." Natsume said before taking his arm back forcefully.

"Oh come on, I know what guys like you want." She said to him and inserted a note to his pocket before leaving.

Natsume disgustingly stared at her retreating figure. He didn't even looked at the note and tossed it somewhere.

Back to Mikan, she was still deep in the waters.

Somewhere in her consciousness, she was still thinking about his real feelings for her. She was so busy that she didn't even think that she forgot something.

She was about to do another freestyle when—_'Shit. I forgot to warm up.' _Foot cramps.

Mikan was now gasping for air but only water comes in her lungs. The cramp prevents her foot to move her to a safer ground. It was a scene between life and death—she was about to die but she has only one boy to think of—Natsume.

Strong hands grasped on her waist as the person swims to save her. Finally, her lungs received air. The person brought her to the grounds and the next thing she knew was that he was massaging her foot. "Are you okay now?" It was a boys' voice—but unfortunately, it wasn't him. "You're Mikan Sakura right? I never thought of you to be so hot." The boy said to her. "My name is Kenji and I'm a great fan of yours." Kenji said to her.

She blushed a bit and smiled. "Um, thanks."

She watched him massage her foot. "You should have drowned, next time make sure you warm up okay?" He said to her. She smiled to him and said "Thanks. Yeah—I forgot to warm up earlier because I was thinking of something."

"Thinking of something? Boyfriend perhaps?" He suggested. Mikan's smile faded and a frown soon replaced it. "Yeah—sorta."

"Love quarrel?" Kenji asked. Mikan only nod. "You can always break-up with him." Kenji stopped massaging her and that made Mikan look at him. His eyes were deep bronze and his hair was dark blue. She finds this scene really awkward. Kenji never let his gaze at her down while his hand traveled from her foot upward. "Um, I'm going." Mikan said to him as she stood up.

Her heart was beating fast. But it wasn't the same beat—unlike the beat when Natsume was around—the beat that brought butterflies into her stomach. Now, the beat was scary—almost fearing.

She walked fast to the locker room but before she could enter it—a hand stopped her. "Why in a hurry, Mikan? Can't you hang with me for a bit?" Kenji asked. She couldn't say anything. Her heart was drowning her words—it was just like last time. Like last time when she almost lost her mind.

"Come on—I'll make sure you'll have fun." Kenji said as his hand went to her shoulders. His hand grasped her bare shoulders as the force sent her to the floor. Tears started to form in her eyes. She couldn't run and she couldn't scream either. Kenji went on top of her and pinned her wrists with his hands. Her mouth was silent but her mind was screaming his name.

Before he could even stick his mouth to her skin—he was off her. Mikan couldn't open her eyes yet. Afraid whatever would happen when she opens them—afraid that when she opens her eyes she wouldn't see the crimson eyes she wishes to see.

She felt a piece of clothing drop on top of her almost naked body. And arms wrapped around her—but this time her heart was not beating like it was afraid, this time she felt secure. "Open your eyes, dummy. You're safe now." She trusted that voice. She opened her eyes and it was him.

Natsume.

Mikan let her tears went out as she hug him, tight.

It was night time already and Mikan was sitting on the back of Natsume's truck. The raven brought her to a cliff. Where an endless sight of the starry sky, the light of the city and the blooming Sakura tree was present—revealing their beauty to her. She was there alone and a blanket was draped over her body. "You okay?" She looked to her left and Natsume was there. He climbed the back part of his car so that he could sit beside her. She moved closer to him and felt his body heat.

She let him move his arms around her body securely. "I was scared." She said it. Her voice was trembling as memories two years ago flooded in her mind. He kissed her forehead before saying "I'm here now—and they can't touch a strand of you. Get it?"

She sighed and hugged him. Boy was she safe. "About earlier—in the library, were you mad?" She asked him. Now that she was sure that he loves her, she felt guilty about leaving him there hanging.

"No. The question is, were you angry?" He gave the question back. She nodded. True—she was jealous about the call. "Okay—_sigh—_I made that up okay? So don't get angry." He said to her before kissing her worries goodbye.

"Natsume?" She called.

"Hn." He answered back.

"Do you love me?" She asked before closing her eyes. Afraid that his answer might break her apart—it can break her apart because she now fell in love with him. And nobody could ever stop that. "Do you want to know the truth?" He asked her. She nodded. "No. I don't love you."

She looked at him as a tear dropped.

But it never reached the ground—he was there to wipe it. "It's true that I was only after your body in the first place—but I realized you're not worth it." She listened. "You were worthy of something greater. I was scared too—scared that I wasn't worthy enough."

"I may never be worthy—but I'll try. I maybe not perfect, but I'll try to be the best."

"I don't just love you now—I'm _**madly **_in love with you, Mikan Sakura and I want to marry you someday." He said to her honestly. She cried and her heart was beating again. And again, butterflies were around her.

She rested on his chest and hear him breathe—hear his heart beating for her. She doesn't need to be jealous after all—he loves her. Damn, he's going to die for her.

They never talked for the whole ride back home. For the first time since they met, silence was never a comforting companion until now. Natsume and Mikan communicated with the use of the link in their hands. One hand intertwining on her own while the other was driving the vehicle. He would kiss her hand from time to time. If not, he would tighten his hold, tight enough to show her he's there.

Their hands were still together until they were in front of her door. "Mikan, dear, where did you go?" Jimjim answered the door. "I'm sorry Jimjim, we were out for a bit and didn't notice the time." Mikan answered. "I'm sorry, I lost track of time." Natsume supported. "Well, at least you're home, 'cause there is someone who wants to see you." The old lady said.

"See me? Who?" Mikan asked after she looked at her boyfriend.

"Well, aren't you late, princess." Mikan looked behind Jimjim. "Did you take dinner already, sweetheart?" A feminine voice asked.

"Mom? Dad? You're home."

"A vacation won't hurt. Come over here and give mama a hug." Her mom said. "Come to daddy, princess." Her dad continued.

Boy, this time, he needs to court the parents.

**Sorry for the wait ^^**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21- Quarrels **

"Mom, Dad, when did you arrive?" Mikan said before hugging both of her parents. "Just this afternoon, princess." Her dad answered. "We were wondering if we could surprise you." Her mother answered. "How about Tsubasa-nii, does he know about this?" The brunette asked. "No. He was also surprised; he left to fetch Misa-chan." Her mother answered.

"Oh—I'm so happy." Mikan said before hugging her parents again. "And who might this be?" Mikan's Dad, Yukihira, asked. Mikan turned around and notice a certain raven looking at them. Mikan smiled and went to Natsume.

"I thought your forgot about me." Natsume said. She gave him a securing smile before intertwining her hands into his. "Mom, Dad, I'd like you to meet Natsume Hyuuga—my boyfriend."

Her parents looked at them and shock expressions were evident in their faces. "That's wonderful, dear." Her mother said before turning to Natsume "Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Yuuka Sakura, Mikan's mother." Yuuka said to him. The lady gave him a hug and he returned it. "Nice meeting you ma'am." Natsume said before extending his hand to Mikan's dad, "You too, sir."

Yukihira looked at Natsume up and down before giving his hand a welcoming shake. "Hyuuga, eh? I presume you're the only heir of CARS?" He asked.

"Yes sir." Natsume answered. "His mother is Kaoru Hyuuga mom, remember that pianist you were listening to?" Mikan said to her mother.

"Of course, well, send my apologies to your mother. I was not able to attend her last recital because we were busy of the company." Her mother answered before holding unto her husband.

"Of course, ma'am. I'll make sure to that."Natsume said. "You're going to join us for dinner, won't you?" Yuuka asked. "Well, if it's okay, why not." Natsume answered. "Of course, we would love it, right darling?" Yuuka asked her beloved. "Why not?"

"Auntie!" a girly voice disturbed the crowd. It was Misaki and behind her was another Sakura. "Ah, Misa-chan, how are you dear?" Yuuka greeted as she gave the girl a hug, "I'm fine. Hi, uncle." Misaki said to Yukihira. Then, Tsubasa noticed the raven and the brunette who still have their hands intertwined. He raised a brow and said "Why are you here?"

"What did you say Tsubasa?" Yuuka asked her son. Immediately Mikan hugged her brother and said "You've got a bug on your shirt, nee!" Mikan said before turning to her brother with a very deadly aura "Say anything about Natsume and you're dead." Tsubasa just froze. "Well, since we're now complete, let's proceed to the dining hall, shall we?"

Then, everybody laughed because of a joke that Misaki told them. "I sure did miss your humor, Misaki." Yuuka said in between laughs. "I'm looking forward to my next visit already." Yukihira answered. "Anyhow, when are you two tying up the knot, huh?" Yukihira added.

The couple blushed. "Well—" Misaki wasn't able to finish her sentence because she forced a spoonful of ham in her mouth.

"Well, we are still thinking of it dad." Tsubasa said before giving Misaki's hand a good gentle grip.

"I see." Yuuka said before drinking her wine. "Well, Natsume—how about you, what are you planning to take up on college."

There, everybody turned to our raven. "I planned to take up photography." He said to them. It was silent. But, Mikan knew why he was planning on it. "Oh? Then—what about your business?" Yukihira asked.

"But, there is a sudden change of plans. Since I'm prioritizing someone now—I'm looking at a bigger picture after I met that person. I'm going to take up business management perhaps, so that I can inherit the business fast."

Everyone was silent again—amazed on his words.

Mikan was blushing. "Ah~ I see. Wow, Mikan, how come you can make a spoiled boy turn into a responsible man in such a short time?" Misaki commented.

"You see, if a girl imagines her future with her boyfriend, it's pretty nice. But when a boy imagines his future with his girlfriend—it's a different thing." Yuuka said as she rests her chin on top of her intertwined hands.

"Anyway, Natsume, I presume you can play the piano?" Yuuka asked. "Yes I do ma'am." Natsume answered. "Well, shall we proceed to the living room?" Yuuka suggested as she stands up, "Tsubasa, Misaki, can you go fetch the tea in the kitchen?"

"Can Mikan help?" Tsubasa asked. "Sure thing."

In the kitchen, "Okay, you better start talking Mikan." Tsubasa said to his sister.

"What talking?" Mikan asked them. "About you and Hyuuga, since when did it start?" Tsubasa asked as Misaki remained silent. "Just last month, what's wrong with it anyway?"

"What's wrong with it?" Tsubasa paused—his eyes glowed with anger "That's wrong. You know what Hyuuga is. He crawled in every girls' bed and left them the next morning. I don't want you to feel that. We all know that that dude is an ass."

"Don't humiliate Natsume in front of me!" Mikan shouted. "You don't know what you're talking about. You don't know what he—"

"Why? What were you before you met Misaki? Weren't you crawling in women's bed before? Didn't you left them crying the next morning? Aren't you an ass too?" Mikan asked her brother with an angry voice. She was right though. He was like that before—before he met this lady beside him. "We're different, Mikan. It's not enough. I don't want to risk you."

"You're not risking me. I love him. And I know he loves me too." Mikan said calmly. "But—" He was not able to finish his words since Mikan barged out the kitchen and Misaki's hand clasped on his shoulder "Let them be." She said. "What? And let my sister's heart broken?" the raven asked. "No—I trust that Hyuuga. Ever since the time that I saw him asked for Mikan as a price. I just know that both of them are destined."

"How do you know that?" Tsubasa asked.

"They just remind me of a couple I know." Misaki said before heading to the door. Tsubasa raised a brow "Really? Who?"

"Us."

Mikan went to the living room and found her parents happy listening to the raven. He was performing the great Fur Elise. You can see the stars in Yuuka's eyes and the gentle calm spirit of Yukihira. She was happy though, at least it's not as awkward as she was imagining it. The piece ended and the family clapped their hands for him. "How come you don't perform in front of a greater audience, dear?" Yuuka asked.

"I don't have my mom's talent in me, ma'am. I might ruin her reputation." Natsume said. "But you got a her hands—really. You should use it." Yukihira suggested. "I'll think about that though."

It was around 10:30 in the evening and Tsubasa gave Misaki a ride home so that leave's us two couples. They were talking about business, plans, music—future.

The tea was almost done and it's been a tiring day for Natsume and Mikan.

"Anyways, it's getting late, I'll take my leave." Natsume said before standing up. "Goodnight, and nice meeting you, sir, ma'am." Natsume said as he gives Yuuka a kiss in the cheek and a handshake to Yukihira. "I'll walk him to the door."

After the two closed the door, Yuuka said "Well, he's formal." As she puts her tea cup to the table. "What do you think?" She asked her husband with a smile. Yukihira sighed before standing up "I think he better start distancing from our daughter."

Meanwhile, back to Natsume and Mikan, she has her arms around his waist as his hands curled securely around her shoulders. "I didn't know that you were so formal." Mikan joked. Natsume only chuckled. "Nah—that was easy." The raven boasted. They talked until they arrive near his car. He leaned on it as she stands between his legs. "Goodnight—" Mikan said as she nuzzles on his neck. H e gave her a tight hug and smelled her strawberry scent.

"Goodnight—and don't even think about anything except me." Natsume said proudly. Mikan smiled and gave him a smooth slap on his arm. "Arrogant jerk."

"Well, bye-bye." Mikan said as she give Natsume a quick kiss on the lips.

A small kiss but it's enough for him. "Bye."

They separated as he enter his car and start the engine. He wants her with him but for now, he just needs a cold bath and a smooth bed. Even nocturnal people need beds.

Our brunette was getting ready for sleep when Tsubasa entered. "Mimi?" He called. "If you're going to talk about Natsume again, and humiliate him in front of me, you better leave." She said before lying on her bed.

"Yeah—I was thinking about that but I changed my mind." H e said to her. She didn't respond and he gave a sigh. "Alright—have it your way!" He said—almost shouting.

"But, if ever that guy messes up with you, you can always call on your big brother for help." Tsubasa said gently. He means it, he just hopes that he's trusting the right guy. Mikan popped and gave her brother the same happy smile. She kicked the sheets, run and gave Tsubasa a bear hug "Thank you, nee." She said to him. "Happy now?" he asked sarcastically but deep inside he was happy that somehow, she was back. The same old jolly Mikan.

Now he see's what Natsume Hyuuga brought back to him.

"How cute!" Yuuka said to her children. Yukihira then joined the hug. Giving his kids a sweet childish bear hug "Dad~" Tsubasa and Mikan whined. "I cant hug you two like this earlier because your lovers are in front of you."

"Lovers!" the siblings blushed.

It was such a happy night for the Sakura's but it seems that Yukihira has other plans.

The wind was brushing a cold breeze to his skin. He was in their bedrooms' balcony. A wine in his hands and his eyes were looking at the silhouette of the evening.

"Honey?" Yuuka called. Yukihira drinks as he smiled at her. "It's about Natsume isn't it?" Yuuka asked seriously. "You better not mess with your daughters happiness, Yukihira." She warned. "I'm not messing up with her—I am her father and it's my duty to protect her."

"But he loves her. And she loves him. I can see that." Yuuka said to him. "See that? Did you hear the whines of some of my business partners about their daughters? They were asking me how to cure their daughters because a player in town was breaking them. And do you know who that player is? He's Natsume Hyuuga. I don't want to risk my daughters' heart because of this boy."

"That's because you were looking at the dot and not at the ground." Yuuka said to him. "You boys are so practical. You see way different than we women."

"But I tell you this—don't mess with their relationship, Yukihira, don't return the nightmares to your daughter."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22-I'll wait for you**

**(A/N) For all of those who were asking about Mikan's nightmares, erm, it was just a figure of speech. Remember when Mikan almost lost her mind? She started the nightmare tantrums that almost got her crazy. So, on that point of view, Yuuka was thinking that when Yukihira separates Natsume from Mikan, the brunette might loose her heart and the nightly tantrums will go back. Sign she will be in a really critical emotional state.**

Natsume was leaning on his bmw e96 waiting for the brunette. Natsume was gorgeous in white plain button-up, black denim, and black converse. He looked up when he heard his name being pronounced by some childish voice. He smirked when he saw her running to him. "Hey." He greeted as she gave him a hug.

Mikan was still in her geek costume. A tank top, military pants and boots, her brown over coat and her crazy frames.

"Polka dots again?" Natsume teased "No. I don't wear that today, pervert." She grinned. Mikan got used to it already, having him also means being immune to his teasing like guessing her underwear for today.

Tsubasa went out of the mansion with his headphones.

The couple just watched him before he leaned on the family car. "That's weird."

Natsume looked at the girl in his arms "Which is weird? That I'm obviously handsome today or your brother is as gloomy as the color of my car?" he asked. "Agh—" Mikan groaned on her boyfriends' arrogance. "No. He usually goes early to pick Misaki."

"Okay? Maybe they had a love quarrel." Natsume suggested.

"Of course not." Mikan defended. "Hey, nee?" she called. The raven didn't respond. Mikan rolled her eyes and went to her brother and took his headphones. "Hey! That was the best part of the song." He said. "Oh—sorry." Mikan said shyly. "What do you want Mimi?" He asked as he put his headphones hanging on his neck.

"Why are you still here? Aren't you going to pick Misaki?" she asked."Nope. I called her earlier and said that dad has other plans." He said before inserting a lollipop in his mouth. Mikan looked at Natsume in question but he only shrugged. "What plans?" Mikan asked her brother. "Didn't he tell you? He's going to give us a ride to school."

"What?" Mikan shrieked.

"Why?" all of them looked at Yukihira who was standing at the top of the three-step staircase in front of the door. "What's so wrong with that?" he said before stepping down.

"Dad—erm, nothings' wrong but we're not kids anymore." Mikan defended **(A/N I know this is normal in adolescence stage.) **Yukihira raised a brow and sighed "I'm only here for a short moment—then I'm going back to the business world and I'll be Mr. Sakura again. Can't I be 'dad' for a short the mean time?" he asked. Longing to his kids is evident in his eyes. There was silence.

Natsume couldn't say anything either. He can't say bad things to her dad nor punch him square in the face. That's a major no-no for boyfriends. He will just let her decide but if he has a decision, he will—

"But—" Mikan was about to say something when Natsume's hand was in her shoulder. She looked at him before he say "It's okay. Go with them."

Mikan gave him a questioning look. Can't he plant in his wall-nut thick head that she wants to ride with him? "Why?"

"He's right. He's just here for a vacation. Give him the best of it." He wants to be with her. To behave as a couple even in the short 15 minute ride to school was enough for them but Yukihira's right. He's a dad and he wants to bond with his kids. Someday he will act like that—maybe more.

Mikan's eyes began to shadow. Natsume's right—how selfish can she get? She bowed her head and said "Okay."

He smiled at her and cupped her chin. He kissed her forehead gently and said "See you at school."

School. The place where they had to pretend that everything's okay; a place where they had to hide; a place where they had to think and act like they were the **best** friends that they had always been—false.

"See you." She said before Yukihira stepped on the engine and the Mustang glided on the wet streets.

Natsume sighed and bowed his head. "Natsume?" a feminine voice called. The raven looked back and greeted "Oh—Mrs. Sakura."

"Don't mind Yukihira. He's just a concerned father, that's all." She smiled at him. Somehow—she reminds him of his own mother. Is his mother okay?

"Yeah, well, I'm going now, I have a practice to catch." He told her. She just smiled and watched him enter his car "Have you eaten breakfast?" She asked. He nodded and said yes. She waved him goodbye and his car started.

The red light turned on and it was Natsume's turn to stop. He sighed and thought _'Dang' _then, he looked at the empty seat beside him. He imagined a certain brunette in different positions. Her head leaning on the glass, her sleeping face, her angry yet cute pout, her happy grins, her sarcastic retorts and her smile—then he looked at his hand—it was empty.

There was no hand holding on his.

What if her dad continues on separating them? What will he do?

'_Is that even a question, Natsume? You have to fight for her, dumb ass.' _His consciousness said. He was disturbed by some horns. He was going to start traffic if he won't start his car.

He has a bad feeling about this. Really—what if her dad won't allow him?There's only one answer. He has to play as the barbaric prince who needs to kidnap the daughter of the overly-protective king. He needs to kidnap the princess so that he can survive the raging battle called **life. **

Natsume arrived earlier than usual. He checked his watch and said "8:15?" _'We still got time to meet up.' _He continued to walk until he reached the empty room where they usually meet. However, the raven found it empty.

Back to Mikan,

"Dad, school is that way?" Tsubasa told his father. "I know." Yukihira answered. "Then why are we going the other way around?" Mikan asked from the back seat. "I'm going to treat you guys some howalon. You okay with that?" He said with a grin. Tsubasa grinned.

Mikan frowned first but smiled. Natsume will be waiting at the same spot. But, he's right, her dad will only here for the mean time—and he'll be gone again. She'll miss him after that—again.

Mikan kissed her fathers' cheek and said "I love you daddy." She was back to her childish self. Natsume will wait—she knows that.

He was leaning on the window frame—still waiting for her to come and run to him. The first bell had already rung and there were no sign of her coming. No texts, no calls—nothing.

'_She's not coming.' _He whispered to himself. He sighed, buried his hands to his pockets and proceeded to the door. When he opened it, a figure crossed at him. It was Mikan. "Sorry, to keep you waiting—dad treated us." She said while panting. He just shrugs on what she said. He was a **bit** angry right now for making him wait like that. He was planning on ignoring her but—

Pink, yellow, blue and red stripped paper bag was in front of him. She was holding it—and she was giving it to him. He looked at her and she was smiling again, "Here, it's howalon. It's for you." Now that brought a smirk to his lips. She sure is thoughtful. How can he stay mad at her for that long? If you have Mikan Sakura as your girlfriend—you can't just help but fall in love with her all over again.

In Natsume's world, she was perfect. He opened his mouth and she raised a brow "What?"

"Feed me." He ordered. She pouted and threw the bag to him "No way." She said before marching out. Natsume only smirked. She was blushing like mad.

He looked at the bag and opened it. Inside were small cotton candies in different shades; one would be orange, another would be blue and another was pink. He took a bite and thought "Hm—tastes like her."

The whole day ended up, and their usual routine was still up. He would tease her, she would deny and defend, they would get teased on, and they would deny and defend. Then they would talk and talk inside his car about how they survived the day. But now, I don't think they will end the day the usual.

The last bell rung, and Mikan Sakura was about to leave the classroom, ready to meet Natsume.

She looked at her phone and reread what he texted her. He told her to meet him in the Theater Room after the last bell. She closed her phone and walked to the said place when she bumped at Anna, Nonoko and Koko. Before she bumped unto them, she saw them arguing "What's up guys?" She asked them. "Hi, Mikan-chan. Great timing, we were about to go to you." Nonoko said. "About what?" She asked them.

"Did Natsume ever mention to you?" Koko asked. "About what?" She asked again. "Really? He didn't tell you—aww, we don't have any spoiler now." Anna added sadly.

"ABOUT WHAT?" She asked. "About Natsume's birthday, next next week." They said in unison. _'It's his birthday?' _she asked herself. What a shame.

She left them—she needs to find him.

'_Damn—why can't he tell me about that? What to give him? Where will it be held? Am I even invited? What are his plans?' _she was thinking so deeply that she didn't notice that she was already standing in front of the door that she wishes to see. She opened it and music filled her ears.

**I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought  
"Hey, you know, this could be something"  
'Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing  
**

He was sitting at the edge of the stage, playing the acoustic guitar. He looks so gentle while strumming and singing. She just hopes that he'll sing for her—only her.

**So maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one  
**

Great—now she remembered how they met. It was crazy. "Are you just going to stand there, or what?" He wasn't able to finish the song since songs won't comfort him that long. She was there now. She smiled and run to him. He was greeted by her hug—his meal a day.

"Are you okay with this?" Mikan asked him while she was leaning on his shoulder. "Yeah—I'm okay with this." Natsume said—meaning the present. "That's not what I mean, idiot." She said while retreating from leaning. "Then what?" He asked her. Mikan sighed and said "My dad. He's the overly-protective one—this will be a rough road for the both of us."

She stood up and walked on the stage "Plus, our situation that we have to keep this relationship as a secret. Aren't you tired with all of these?" She stopped walking and met his eyes "Are you okay with it?" She asked again. He stood up too and went in front of her and held her face "Why are you asking me all of these? Are you—"

"—getting tired of me?" he asked her. His crimson eyes showed every hint of sadness that he feels now. "No. Never." She replied.

He retreated his hands and said "Then why are you asking me these?"

"Because, I made you promise that we have to keep everything as a secret from everybody. And now my dad is in the way. And—" He comforted her "Shh—Yeah. It's hard for me." He told her. "But, if you were to come every time I almost loose hope, then I'll never get tired." He said to her like he means it. "Just like what you did earlier."

She only nodded. "Oh—yeah, before I forget, I want you to promise me something." Natsume said. "Is that an order?" She asked him. Natsume raised a brow and smirked "Unfortunately yeah. I want you to come to the soccer championship tomorrow." He told her. "That's it?" She asked him. He poked her forehead and mentioned a yes. "I'll think about that." She joked before kissing him on the lips.

He smirked and said "Oh yeah? You promised that. I'll see you at the field, okay?"

"But I haven't promised yet." She struggled. "You sealed it with a kiss already." He defended. To think about it, he's right.

Silence covered them as she rested on his chest. She was smiling while listening to his heart beat. Thinking that it really beats just for her "Natsume?" She called. "Play me a song."

"I just played you one earlier." He said as he plays on her hair. "No. Play with the piano this time." She requested before looking up to him. He sighed and said "Make me." She pouted and pouted until he say "Puppy eyes won't work this time, babe." She gave out a heavy sigh as he rolls his eyes. Then her expression turned back to the serious mode. "Polka?"

"Yeah?" She replied. "Do you have your period?"

Mikan looked at him. How ridiculous can he get? "What? Of course not—why did you ask?" She just finished it and it wasn't easy you know. "Because your mood swings are making me crazy." He told her while massaging his nape. "Natsume?" She called. "Hn."

"What if, dad will separate me from you? What will you do?" She asked him. He looked away. Of all of those questions why the hardest? He just shrugs and said "It's fine for me." He said but the brunette didn't take that for an answer. "Can't you give me a more romantic sentence please?"

"Guess I'll have to play Romeo when that time comes." Those made her look at him. "How can you say that?" She asked him. "I don't know why but I do know that we really are destined." She smiled but it wasn't enough "Then—how about destiny will stand up against us?" She asked him.

He just shrugs and changed the topic, "Why don't we eat Filipino food later?"

"Natsume, just answer the question. What if destiny's not with us?"

Natsume looked at her eyes. She needs and answer. An answer from him that will satisfy her, and then he walked away from her arms. He didn't look back until he sat in the piano. Mikan only looked at him and watch his hands glide on the keys. The intro of the song was fine. Really fine.

When he reached the last note—he started singing.

**I never felt nothing in the world like this before  
Now I'm missing you  
& I'm wishing that you would come back through my door  
Why did you have to go? You could have let me know  
So now I'm all alone,  
Girl you could have stayed  
but you wouldn't give me a chance  
With you not around it's a little bit more then I can stand  
And all my tears they keep running down my face  
Why did you turn away?**

Mikan walked to him and hugged his shoulders. She closed her eyes and just continued listening. The lyrics were like their story. Reminding her how much they turn away from each other. How much denying they did to protect their prides. How many heart beats they tried to resist keeping their very own image? I wonder how many times they regretted that they should have turned back to each other instead of looking for substitutes. How much time have they wasted? Will there be a happy ending for such story?

Or it's going to be too late?**  
**

**So why does your pride make you run and hide?  
Are you that afraid of me?  
But I know it's a lie what you keep inside  
This is not how you wanted to be**

**So baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don't know what else I can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life**

**Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I'm fine it just ain't true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you  
**

"There's your answer." He said to her. His words were the lyrics. "If destiny's' going to stand up against us. I'll just have to wait. I know that it will give us our own time." He turned his head to meet her eyes "Even if it takes me forever—I'll wait." He told her before capturing her lips. Her hold on his shoulders tightened.

He loves her enough.

Loves her that he will conquer destiny if he has to; break the laws of heaven and earth for her—and her dad won't stand up on his way. He already saw her with him, kissing her in front of the altar, living under the same roof, everything.

They left the school building hand in hand. They were going to a restaurant down town to eat dinner. They looked happy—though he's teasing her. But that is his own version of public display of affection, though we don't have an audience."Took you long enough, Mimi." That caught her off-guard. "Tsubasa-nee?" Mikan called. "We were waiting for 2 hours already. Why weren't you answering my calls?" He asked her. "Or your beloved kept you too stranded?" He asked. Natsume only glared at him. "We were not doing anything bad." Mikan defended.

"Yeah—and even if we were doing **it**, I don't mind if you call her." Natsume warned. Tsubasa only rolled his eyes. "Mimi, you better explain that to dad."

"I didn't know that you'll be waiting, dad." Mikan said as she peeped on the cars' window. "What kind of young adults hang around the school perimeter around 9 in the evening?" Yukihira asked. "But we didn't—" Yukihira raised his hand—a signal that she should hold her tongue. "Just get in the car, honey." Yukihira called.

She can't retort to that. Her dad's words are law. She turned to Natsume and saw him frown "What about dinner?" She asked him. He gave her a faint smile and said "There's still next time."

They stared like that for a while before her brother faked that he was clearing his throat. "I'm coming." Mikan told him. "I'm sorry—and goodnight." She said to him sadly.

Mikan entered the car and he watched them off.

Juliet has to go back to her home and Romeo was left waiting.

And waiting.

**What do you think about this chap?**

**Songs: *Two is better than one – Boys like Girls ft. Taylor Swift && *Wait for you – Elliot Yamin**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23-Go Away**

It was early morning in the Sakura residence and the princess of the house was getting ready for school. Mikan was about to wear her daily get up when her mother entered her room. "Oh my, Mikan-deary are you going to wear those parody again?" Yuuka asked.

Mikan on smiled in response. Her mother sighed and sat on her bed "Sometimes, I wonder how a handsome and sophisticated guy like Natsume would like you."

The brunette wore her coat and took her comb from its hiding place and started combing her hair. "Mom, Natsume has his reasons. I don't even know how he tripped for me. I think he's just crazy." She laughed. Yuuka chuckled and said "You're both crazy." She said before taking the brush from her daughter and arranged Mikan's hair.

"But you know, mom, Natsume doesn't care whether I dress as the princess on the castle or the pauper on the street." Mikan smiled. "That's why I fell for him too, because he doesn't care whether I'm visible or not."

Yuuka smiled and faced her daughter "Do you love him that much?" she asked. "Of course." Mikan answered pure heartedly "Then, both of you are meant for each other." Yuuka answered.

But her smile was quickly faded "If only your father could see that."

Mikan frowned too. "Speaking of dad, Mom, there's something that you should know."

"You're pregnant?" Yuuka shrieked. "Of course not!" Mikan laughed. "That's the last thing that we'll ever do." Yuuka gave a frown and said "Oh—that's disappointing." Mikan sweat dropped and continued.

"I'm having trouble with dad. Natsume and I don't have time anymore, because dad is always getting in the way." She said sadly. "You two can mingle during school hours." Yuuka suggested. "That's the problem. The whole school doesn't know about it."

"What it?" Yuuka asked.

"That we're a couple already! Mom, are you even listening?" Mikan asked to her mom. "You suggested him to keep it as a secret didn't you?" Yuuka asked as Mikan nodded. "Dear, when will you change?"

Mikan only bowed her head "Because of the suggestion, you're making Natsume suffer unconsciously—don't you know that?"

Mikan wasn't able to respond since her dad popped on the door. "Honey? Mikan?" he called. The two ladies looked at him in response "Yes, honey?" Yuuka answered. "Can you two accompany me; I have lunch with Mr. Awaji and his son." The two brunettes looked at each other and said "Now? Of course." Yuuka answered. "No. Am not going." Mikan butted in.

The couple looked at their daughter and Yukihira asked for an explanation. "Today, Natsume is playing soccer with the opposing team. I need to be there." She said.

"But, sweetie, I'm going to introduce you to Mr. Awaji's son. And believe me, the lad is more outstanding than your guy—and he's impressively good looking too." Yukihira asked. "Dad—please. I don't want to go." She said almost pleading. Mikan and Yuuka looked at him—somehow the young brunette was looking for approval in her father's eyes. "No. You're going with us, and you're going to meet Mr. Awaji's son." He said before leaving.

But before he truly leave, he said "And I hope that when you meet the boy, you will find him likely and attractive too and change your mind with Hyuuga."

Mikan sighed in disbelief.

_Mad Hatters vs Kuzumiyaka Mount Soccer's_

The team were already in the locker room, preparing spikes, socks, towels, hair, shirts, etc. "Let's kick ass guys!" Koko shouted while the whole team cheered. The _Mad Hatters _and the _Kuzumiyaka Mount Soccer's _are long time rivals. It's started way before the game started in both schools. So it's a really great victor for the captain of either side to win the century like game.

"Well, let's give the lead to Captain!" A sophomore player shouted. Natsume smirked and said "I don't know with you guys, but I'm breaking a leg today if we don't win."

"Literally." He continued to the door. The whole team just shivered. He really meant what he said. If they won't win this, their captain will have one of them go back home with a broken leg. Ruka saw that his best bud is a bit sad so he followed him out. He found the raven leaning on the wall. "Dude? What's wrong?" Ruka asked after he tapped his hand on the raven's shoulder.

"Nothing." The raven murmured.

"Come on, we're friends for decades already." Ruka chuckled. "Is my cousin going to watch the game for you?" He asked of the blue. Ruka looked at him "Of course, she never fails to watch my game—but she has a different agenda though." Ruka laughed. His black bangs covered his sad crimson eyes and said as low as he could "I hope my girl can watch too."

"What? Did you say something?" Ruka asked. "Nah—I didn't, come on, let's kick those _KMS _bastards." He said before leading the blonde out of the field. _'Come on Mikan, where are you, dammit?'_

As the team entered the field, shouting, howling and cheering were all over the place. One reason is that both schools were best in their own fields and both teams acquire everything a normal soccer team should have.

They are all rich, famous, charming, talented and incredibly handsome. Some of Natsume's team was already waving to their fans while captain was trying to locate a specific brunette. He looked at his phone and found no calls nor texts. "Bring me the bacon, kids." The coach said to The _Mad Hatters _as they smirked and grinned. "Specifically you, Hyuuga, I'm expecting lots on you. Get your head into the game." Just as the coach finished talking to him, his phone vibrated.

He immediately answered it and asked "Where are you, dammit?"

"**I know that you're mad but dad forced me to go with him because he wants me to meet a guy—"** she wasn't able to finish when he butted in.

"What? Now? Get your a** here right now."He was so mad at her that he was cursing at her already.

"**Don't shout at me like that."** She defended herself—she understands that he's mad but it's not a reason to scream at her through the phone.

There was silence; Mikan was about to say sorry when he said "You promised me that you would come."His voice was gentle this time. How she wants to run and comfort him.

"Where are you right now?"

That was his last words to her after she said the right address and before he turned off his phone. She slouched at her seat lower as the waitress poured another batch of hot tea on her cup. "Mikan? What's wrong dear?" her mother asked. Mikan was out of her geek outfit for today. She was wearing a nice cream colored silk blouse, plain skinny denim and her cream pumps. Her hair was in light curls too. Surprisingly, she was wearing the necklace that he bought her when they were in Caribbean.

"Was that Hyuuga?" Yukihira asked after he took a sip from his tea. Mikan glared at her father and said "Yes."

"Is he breaking up with you, yet?" He asked sarcastically. "Why do you want us to break up anyway?" She asked. "Because he does not deserve someone like you, also, I know the nature of men like him! They will throw you away when they're done with you—he is not serious with you, Mikan." Her father lectured. She just sighed whatever and continued slouching.

Moments later, Yukihira's guests came. A man with deep set of green eyes, gray hair and a clean wrinkled face came along with his young son who has the same pair of green eyes as him; ebony gray hair with blue streaks and a toned body came. "Ah, Mr. Awaji—it's so pleasant to meet you outside the office with tea to accompany us." Yukihira greeted. "This is Mr. Awaji of the AJI corporations."

"Oh, this is my lovely wife, Yuuka Sakura and my daughter, Mikan." He introduced. Mr. Awaji kissed Yuuka's hand as a sign of respect, "Nice meeting you mistress." He turned to Mikan and smiled, "You too, lovely lady." Mikan gave a fake smile and looked away.

Just then, the young man faked a cough to get attention. "Oh yes, Mr. Sakura, this is my son Akira." Mr. Awaji introduced. "Hello—what an attractive young man." Yuuka praised. "Thank you madam, and this might be the lovely Mikan Sakura that I was hearing about."

Mikan turned her hazel eyes to him. "I see, the rumors of your beauty were true." He took her hand and kissed it, while making sure that he doesn't let go of her gaze.

He has the loveliest pair of green eyes—but it looks so disgusting to Mikan.

Tea started right away and the elders were busy laughing at their own business. "So, I heard you're a swimmer in Gakuen Alice. Am I right?" Akira asked. Mikan only nodded. "You should try out to our school—they train the best of the best." He boasted before drinking a cup of tea. Mikan only smirked "Really, did you hear that our school champed over all champion 15 years in a row now? Or you were not born yet in those times?" She said with such a sarcastic voice that it shocked him.

"You're seem not in the mood to talk moreover flirt. I see that you have love problems?" He asked proudly.

"It's none of your business." She said.

He slowly crawled his arm over her back and neared his face on hers "What do you say if I tell you to break up with him and go out with me?" He asked seducing. Mikan scoffed "Oh please, stop dreaming."

He retreated his hand from her back but this time his hand went to her thigh "Come on, I'm a lot better than him."

This situation again? How come that freaking trauma keeps on haunting her? Why does it keep on making her numb?

Akira smirked more as he saw her tense. The adults were not able to notice it.

Just then, a red Honda CBR1 bike came rushing down the garden. The motor made a noise that it disturbed our characters. They all looked at the driver who was wearing a black track jacket with _Mad Hatters _imprinted with red print on the left sleeve paired with black track pants and Nike spikes. The driver has the darkest pair of aviator shades to cover his eyes.

Yukihira stood up in disbelief. It was a rough entrance but he said "Hop on."

Mikan smiled and run to him. There was no need to introduce this lad. She climbed his bike and before she could even hold unto his waist, he started the engine and they both run away.

It was a fairy-tale like escapade only the prince was in his football jersey and he was riding on a red motor bike.

They left the king and the queen of the kingdom along with their subordinates—the noble and his evil son. "Oh my god, I didn't know that you have such a barbaric daughter, Mr. Sakura." Mr. Awaji said before sipping his tea—but before the liquid reached his throat he was off of his seat. "Watch your mouth Awaji—never insult my daughter in front of me."

Let's go back to our eloping couple.

It was a quiet ride for the both of them, until "Natsume—stop." Mikan ordered. He didn't reply, instead he increased his speed that she had to cling to him tightly. "Natsume—I said stop!" Now that brought him to his senses. He stopped by the empty street and the brunette went off. "We shouldn't have done that." She said to him almost angrily.

"What's so wrong with that?" He asked her. "You acted so stupid back there." She replied to him. "Oh? Then why did you go with the flow?" He asked to her—he was not joking this time—he's angry—oh so damn mad. "Because that guy makes me want to vomit what I had for breakfast. And besides dad will surely be angry—"

"Since when did you worry about your dad's mood?" He asked her. If they look back at the past, he was always pushing her to her father, but maybe this time he was through. "Since a guy told me to spend time with my father instead having the time all to ourselves." She told him. "Because you were acting so selfish back there!" He answered.

"Then what are you doing now?" She asked.

He sighed and said "I don't care about that anymore—he had his time, why can't you disobey him for once and give me an hour." She looked at him and his face became gentle.

"Just an hour, Mikan—I want you to be there. Just an hour—can't you give me that?" he asked her with sincerity. She was moved by his words. How can she move so blindly now? Mikan climbed her hands to caress his worried face and smiled "Then what are we still doing in here?"

The doors of the Sakura mansion banged as the owners of the house walked on its marble floors. "That was the last straw. If I can't tell him to stay away—I'm taking Mikan by force." Yukihira said. Yuuka looked at him with terror "Why can't you just leave them alone?" She asked him. "Because I just can't—I'm a father." He answered. "Then be a father and support your daughter." She told him. "What kind of parent will let their child be with such a man? Why aren't you even worried?" He asked her. She glared at him and said "Because we women are in a higher level than you men. Men are so stupid that they only see what their eyes can see." She told him sarcastically.

"Mikan is risking her heart with him." He answered while massaging his forehead. Having a fight with your woman is really tiring.

"If she's risking her heart just to be with him, who are you to tell her to stop?" She asked before barging to their room. He was mesmerized by her words.

"And where are you going?" He asked her.

"I'm going to the royal chamber!" She answered. "And what are you going to do there?" He asked. "I'm going to gather some pillows because my husband is going to sleep alone tonight!"

Natsume and Mikan ran hand in hand. "Let's slow down Natsume—I'm wearing heels you know." She said panting. "It's your fault that I'm late." He answered. He looked back at her, grinning "Now that I have my girl with me, it's time to make this game mine too." Then he left her and proceeded to the game. She saw him being scolded by the coach and watched him enter the game as the crowd went wilder and wilder.

Mikan watched him play, kick the ball, pass it to his team mate and successfully goal. Then Natsume would smile and run again.

_I guess there's just a part of him that I can't get enough with_. She thought. Maybe his inner child and outer parent make her fall in love all over again for him. He's a jerk for sure—but he's her jerk—and he's making sure of that, that nobody would ever destroy the fairy tale that they're making. Natsume is breaking the rules for her. He had enough that he will cross her father if he has to.

Another goal went in and another point for Natsume's team however, a team mate was injured. "You alright dude?" A sophomore asked. The victim glared and screamed "Do I look alright to you? My balls just got hit by metal spikes, dude, and you're asking me if I'm alright?" He shrieked in pain. "Okay, let's continue the game, guys, I've got no time for all of you to worry on one soldier down." The couch said but he looked at the injured player and smiled "You're going to be al right, kid. You're a tough guy."

The player smiled too and said "I know, right? Let's just hope my Shalala won't loose its magic."

And so the game continued and two minutes are on its countdown.

The ball was passed to Ruka. As the blonde passed it to a junior since he was being blocked by two others. The junior tried defending the ball but it was captured by the opposing team.

Koko quickly took over and got the ball again. He successfully defended it until. "Shit!" He screamed as the other player tripped him. "Dirty bastards." Koko screamed.

The ball rolled a few meters away from the goal and a few feet away from the opposing teams' captain.

He was about to kick it away from the goal so that he could score to the opposite part of the field when—Natsume came sliding and kicked the ball 2 seconds before the other captain could even lift his foot. The crowd went quiet for a while to witness the goal or not moment. The _KMS_ goalie jumped so that he could catch the ball. He was about to catch it—only a few inches more.

But it was too late to even catch; the ball already went inside as the crowd cheered of victory for the ever champion _The Mad Hatters._

The _Hatters _gathered and cheered, and our brunette wasn't able to stop her excitement that she ran to the field and hugged the captain. He saw her run to him and caught her immediately. "Congratulations." She said as her tight hug enveloped him. "Thanks, babe." He said before he was caught off guard with her kiss.

He was shocked of course because she kissed him publically but he got over it when she tightened her hold of him.

He closed his eyes and deepened the kiss as he hears the crowd went silent. It was a phenomenon for the whole school. Who is this girl? Is he his new toy? Is she the girl in the bill boards with him?

As they break the kiss he asked "Are you okay with this?"

Mikan smiled her best and nodded. The secret was out. He grinned like he never grinned before took her hand and screamed to the crowd, **"My girl—Mikan Sakura." **Before he hugged and kissed her all over again.

The crowd cheered for them, some were clapping their hands, some would be touched and some were even jealous. "I hope you're serious with this, baby. Because your revelation will cause consequences." Natsume told her.

So she was the mystery girl all along. The girl in the bill boards with him, the girl who changed Natsume Hyuuga and the only girl that made and will make Natsume happy; and the girl he was waiting for 19 years.

So he was the rude guy all along. The guy in her dreams, the guy who brought Mikan Sakura back to life and the only guy that could erase all fear from her heart; and the guy that she was waiting for 18 years.

"Were you in your right mind when you said our secret?" He asked her. She looked at him and giggled.

It was night time already—around nine pm. They were from the after party and he was so proud of her that he was boasting about her all night. Some guys were jealous that Natsume has her as his girl and some girls were jealous because Natsume was hers and how cool were the pumps that she was wearing. She never left his arms the whole time, and he never did allow it. Even the gang was surprised but Hotaru was hiding it because she said that she was expecting such a thing would happen.

She was carrying the big brown teddy bear with the _Mad Hatters _icon imprinted on its back, which he gave her. "Well, let's just say that it was time to reveal our little secret." She said as she put his arm around her. "Why can't you just admit that you're so in love with me that you can't keep it as a secret anymore?" He said proudly. Mikan scoffed and said "Oh really? Tell me who's in love with whom—and I'll believe you."

He looked at her and she stared back. He gave her a peck before she opened the door to her house.

But her father was there.

"Dad." All happiness in her eyes faded as her dad blocked her way. "Go to your room." He said calmly. "But—" Mikan defended but her fathers raising voice echoed "I SAID GO TO YOUR ROOM!"

It was the first time that she saw him like that, she was afraid that she looked at Natsume who only nod at her. A signal for Mikan to follow what he told her. She sadly ran to her room and slammed the door.

Natsume followed her with his eyes until she entered the room. "I tried to warn you, Hyuuga. But why won't you listen?" he asked him. "You didn't warn me." Okay, he was breaking the hell out of himself. "I did. You just didn't pay attention."

"Your point is?" He asked him. "I want you out of my daughters' life."

He looked at her with disbelief "And if I won't? What will you do?" He asked her. "I'll take her away from you."

"As if you can do that." He scoffed. "You don't love my daughter!" He screamed. "I love her—and you won't stop it. I love your daughter more than you could ever imagine." There was also a raise to his voice. "You don't know anything about love!" He told Natsume. "And you do?" Natsume answered. "Because if you know anything about love you will do exactly what I am doing right now."

Yukihira was silenced. "I tried to give you time and patience; you just stepped unto my limitations, _**Dad**_." Natsume told him with a smirk before heading the door. "You will hurt her, maybe not now but soon. And I will never forgive you." Yukihira warned.

Natsume looked back and said "Go away—take her with you. But I tell you, she will run back to me. Just like how she ran away from you earlier. But if you really will take her away from me, let's see whose not going to forgive you."

**No flames. . .**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 – So Sick **

_Yukihira's POV_

For some reasons, Hyuuga is right. Even I bring Mikan to the other side of the world—far—far away from him; my daughter will still cross oceans just to be with him. But, I'm only protecting my daughter—that's my obligation. That's my job and I do love my job. Or is it just that I am selfish? Am I that blind?

Am I a bad father?

Yuuka's right too. Who am I to tell those two to stop loving each other? I mean, I can see very well that Mikan is really experiencing true love with that guy—but, **what **will be the consequences if she fell in love with him? **If **he breaks Mikan's heart, am I just going to regret that I didn't do anything and that my first impression was right?

**What if**, I'm wrong and they're right?

**What if**, I'm the only wall that's separating them?

I looked straight and saw the same old olive door in front of me. And inside that door is my loving wife waiting for me. I tried to turn the knob to enter my sanctuary but what's this—God—she can't be serious. I knocked the marble hard door and said "Yuuka? Honey? Can you please open the door for me?"

No answers. I tried again, "Yuuka? Would you please open the door for me?"

"NO!" she screamed on the other side, "Oh come on. You got to be kidding me." I told her as I struggled to open the door. "Oh, keep on struggling to open the door, honey; you designed it yourself, didn't you?" She told me. She could be irritating at times, but that's why I love her. "I'm tired okay—just let me in." I told her, more likely beg. I waited seconds before I heard the lock tick. She peeped her olive orbs and I sighed. "I thought you are really serious about keeping me out of our bedroom." I said before attempting to get inside.

But I bumped into something soft.

Pillows.

Oh great god.

Typical women.

"What are these?" I asked angrily. "Those dear, are the pillows that you're going to use. I hope you had the guest room ready." She said before slamming the door on my face. Maids came rushing to my aid. "Sir, we heard shouting, are you and the mistress alright?" Jimjim asked. I looked at the old maid and saw her wrinkled face. I smiled at her, remembering how I owed her for taking care of my kids since they were in diapers. "Yes, yes, your mistress is just crazy at times."

"I'm not crazy!" Yuuka screamed from the other side of the wall. I heard Jimjim laugh "Can I take those, sir?" The old woman asked. "Oh yes please. Can you prepare the guest room for me too?" I asked her. She only gave me a friendly nod and continued on her job.

I was about to go on my way but I moved closer on the door and said "Goodnight, sweetheart. And I hope you can understand why I am doing this." Then I moved on my way.

I walked down our corridor, reminiscing the moments when I used to run after the kids when they were small. I smiled at those memories. I just hope I can see them smile like the way they used to. I don't want the smile in my princess' lips fade forever because of a boy unworthy of her love.

That's the reason why I am doing this. So that I could see her smile like the way she does when she was young. If she can only find the right other half like Tsubasa and Misaki have. And some day, I want to hold her hand as I walk her down the aisle. I want to see her smile forever—like she's contented of the man beside her in front of the altar. I just hope that she finds that guy. I'm hoping that it's not Hyuuga or anyone of his kind.

I passed by Mikan's room and stared at her door. I gave a sigh and opened it. "Mikan?" the room was enveloped by darkness but the light from her lampshade made a small guide to her bed. I was moved when I saw her sleeping figure. How she grew tall, and beautiful each day. "Sweetie?" I called again.

She didn't budge and so this was my time to say everything. I sat near her and moved my hand to caress the strands away from her cheeks. "I know that you're mad at daddy but, I want you to know that I am doing this because you're my princess."

"Daddy would never allow any kind of prince to hurt you. That's why I'm keeping you away from that boy because he's the dark prince. The bad guy. The evil wizard who will steal the princess' heart and shatter it to many pieces and the princess will never smile again and I don't want that to happen."

I sighed and continued "I hope you understand, princess." I gave her a peck on her forehead, stretched her comforter closer "Goodnight. Remember, daddy loves you." And left her.

As I left her room and bumped into my elder kid.

_End of POV_

"Am I doing wrong?" Yukihira asked Tsubasa before he sipped on his beer. It was a starless sky and the view is perfect from the balcony of the Sakura residence. "Are you talking about Mikan's relationship with Natsume?" the raven asked. "Yeah—what do you think of the guy?"

Tsubasa sipped into his beer too and answered "Well, he's a jerk. A big jerk." Yukihira smirked and was about to say cheers when his boy continued "—at first, dad. It's true that he's a player and all but, people change. And changes maybe brought by experiences, examples and such. But sometimes, people change because they want to. They want to change because there's a specific person that entered his life and gave meaning to it."

"And I think that's what happened to Natsume. The kid had everything in his life, everything but not something—or should we say someone. But that's when Mikan entered his life, and maybe that's when he felt human."

Yukihira was stunned. He was doing the learning, himself. "Am I a bad father?" He asked his son. "No."

"But, dad?" Tsubasa called. "On Mikan's point of view right now, you're the bad guy, who imprisoned the princess' heart and let it crack into a million pieces. Can't you see? You're the bad guy now—not the king who rode on a white horse and protected his daughters' heart."

"I suggest letting the princess out of her cage."

That night, Yukihira was deep in thought about the current situation of their family—it seems that he's the only one standing on his own point of view.

When he was about to kill the lights beside him, he heard a knock. He mentioned a _'come in' _and the door opened revealing the only woman that he did, he does and will love for the whole eternity or the next. "Yuuka." He called.

She smiled at him and climbed his bed. Yuuka snuggled closer to him so that she was leaning on his chest "I'm sorry about earlier—I shouldn't have locked you out."

"Finally, my queen realizes her fault." He smirked at his own remark. "Yeah, right but I still don't agree of the things that you're doing to Mikan's relationship." She told him. "Honey—you know that I'm doing this for—" He was cut off by a small peck on the lips "I know, I know—this is for our daughter, but please let her breathe."

"Whether this is going to give happiness or hurt to her, I don't care—but I do know one thing, this relationship with him is a big thing, and it will teach our princess' a lesson."

He was about to say a thing when she butted in "Uh-uh, don't say a thing, sweetie. Let's not fight over it. We will only create a bigger problem." She said while chuckling. He held her closer and said "I know—I know."

It was a nice Saturday and the Sakura's are on their way to a healthy breakfast. Though, it was a silent one.

"So—Mikan. Did you stop having nightmares already?" Yuuka asked her youngest. Mikan finished her tea first before she answered "Yeah—though I still have it whenever I'm sick." She told her. "Really? How come I didn't hear any shouting from you?" Tsubasa asked. Mikan only smiled and giggled "Because, somebody played the piano for me—like dad does when I was younger." She told them.

Yukihira looked at her daughter and smiled "And who might that be?" he asked.

Mikan looked down her plate and said "I don't think you want to know."

"Mikan—I just want to protect you—I hope you understand." Her father told her. Yuuka found the situation inflaming so; she decided to call in the desert. Mikan bowed her head and said "I hope we eat like this more often." Yukihira and Yuuka smiled "You're right dear—I'm looking forward to our next family-together." The father said. "Well—how about an outing, you know the four of us? Neither school work nor business? Just barbeque and tents? That would be fun!" Tsubasa suggested.

"Yeah—how about that, honey?" Yuuka asked her dearest husband. Yukihira nodded "Anything for my prince and princess." He smiled like he was speaking to a five year old boy and a three year old girl.

And so silence continued, until Mikan's phone rang. Mikan looked at her phone then to her family. It was a family rule that nobody will answer his or her phone whenever the family is eating together.

_Natsume_

_Calling . . ._

Mikan took her phone and took a leave. "Mikan." Yuuka called but her daughter only said "Just a minute mom."

Tsubasa sighed "Well, I hope she's not eating her pancakes." He said before he grabbed his little sisters' meal. Yuuka looked at Yukihira as the man intertwined his fingers and brought them near to his face.

Meanwhile, "Hello?" Mikan answered before she leaned on the window frame over looking their gargantuan garden.

"**Good morning babe. How's your night?"**

"Good morning. I didn't sleep well. What did dad told you last night?"

"**Nothing special. You don't need to know it."**

"Come on—tell me."

"**Never."**

"Not even I plead?"

"**Not even you rape me to death."**

"Whatever. Hey, are you okay? Your voice sounds hoarse."

He didn't answer for a few seconds then he coughed **"Yeah—I'm okay."**

"Are you sure? You don't sound okay to me." She said to him with worry really evident to her eyes.

"**Worried much? I'm okay—really." **He laughed faintly.

"I don't know—I'm starting to worry. Are you really okay?"

"**Yeah—how many times do I have to say it?"**

"Where are you? I'm coming over." Mikan is a little bit mad right now—for not telling her what he really feels.

"**What? Stay. Your dad might kill you again." **He joked at her—but she didn't find it funny.

"Come on Natsume, don't act so childish. I'm coming over there."

"**Hey—" **And that's her time to shut her phone off at him. Mikan ran to her room and changed her clothes. From her house clothes, into a fitting white tee with a retro bear print, a baby pink shorts that ends just above her knee and her white flip flops.

She didn't bother to fix her hair because she immediately took her white wide bag from its hiding place and filled it with some of her clothes, her wallet, her phone, and other stuff a girl needs for an overnight stay. Her mother entered her room and saw her daughter packing. "Where are you going?" Yuuka asked with a shock expression. "Don't worry mom, I'm not going to elope." Mikan said as she continued to pack her things.

"Then what's with the clothes and stuff?" Her mother asked again. Mikan looked at her mother and sighed. "Don't be angry mom, but I'm going to Natsume. He needs me. He's sick." She answered honestly. Yuuka only nod and went to Mikan's study table, took a paper and a pen and started scribbling. "What are you writing mom?"

"It's a list of medicine that might be useful for someone who's sick." She said smiling as she handed her list to her daughter. Mikan only smiled and gathered her stuff. She was about to go out to her room with Yuuka behind her when Tsubasa and Yukihira blocked her door way.

"Hey, Mikmik, where are you going? What's with the luggage?" Tsubasa asked. "I'm going to Natsume. Please let me through." She said before Tsubasa let her pass.

"When will you understand that he's not the one for you?" Yukihira said as his words made Mikan stop on her tracks.

She wanted to scream—she wanted to tell her father how much she loves the boy—but she respects her dad and would never raise her voice at him. Not even he's tearing her to pieces.

And so, she closed her eyes and continued walking. "Mikan—don't you turn your back at me." Yukihira said as he went after her. Yuuka and Tsubasa were not away either. "Dad—please understand—I have to do this."

"Mikan." He called again. Mikan looked at him and some tears were already evident on her hazel brown eyes. He was hurt to see that. "You're not going anywhere." He said to her.

"Dad, I'm so sick already. Natsume is ill—he was there when my nightmares were attacking me, he was there when I can't even move my hand, and I just don't want to give the honor back—I want to take care of him, I want to be there for him." Mikan defended. Yukihira scoffed "What if he is just faking it?"

"Natsume would never do that. He would never do something that will make me worry." She said to him. "Just drop it dad." This time, her feelings ran with her tears "You're caging me." She said to him. That shocked him. Since when did he become the big bad wolf on their story? "I'm so tired of this rotten cage that you're locking me in. I'm not the princess that you used to protect from frogs and rats anymore."

"Look dad—I'm eighteen already. It's time for the king to let the princess go."

Mikan sighed before she looked at her father's eyes and said "And maybe—maybe it's time to turn a brand new page for this fairy tale. I want to be with the bad guy, dad, you can't change that. I don't want a prince—I don't want the happy ending that you're dreaming for me. Maybe—maybe it's time for your princess to have her own happy ending—and I want it with the dark lord. For me, he's the prince that will lift me up to his horse and ride to a real happy ending." With that she left.

They looked at the youngest member of their family walk away—away to take care of her love. "Aren't you going after her?" His queen asked as she offers her arms to him. He hugged her tight as a tear rolled down his eyes. "I never did realize that she was growing up—not until I heard her say those words."

"Maybe she's right—I am a bad father." Yukihira said. "Shush—she never said that, okay?" Yuuka said to him. "I hope I can make it up to her—before—before it's too late."

"Where to, miss?" the taxi driver asked. "Drop me by the super market." Mikan said as the driver turned on the taxi. Did she say the correct words to her dad?

She remembered what he told her last night, _Goodnight. Remember, daddy loves you. _She does love her dad, but now, Natsume needs her. That idiot would never admit that he's sick. She looked back and saw her subdivision away—her father didn't fallow her.

Did she do the right choice? _Why are you asking that Mikan? Of course you did the right choice. It's for Natsume of course. All you did was fight for love—right?_

_**

* * *

**_

Mikan was still in deep in thought when she was putting stuffs on her basket. Wonder what she's thinking? She's thinking whether Natsume will like the brand of milk that she bought or not. She tried to forget whatever her father thinks of her now—the important thing is to get Natsume well.

The brunette was still strolling down the mart when "Well, well, well—if it isn't the _run away _princess."

Mikan looked behind her and her eyes were quickly filled with sarcasm "Ugh—what do you want?" she asked the same boy who almost harassed her if Natsume didn't come along. _**Akira Awaji. **_

The boy smirked and grabbed an apple from her basket "You're having a picnic?" he asked her as he throws the apple up and catches it when it lands. "It's none of your business." Mikan said before retrieving the apple from him. "You know—if you keep on doing the hard to get attitude, you just keep on turning me on." He said to her as he crawls his hand around her shoulders, she elbowed his rib and said "For your information, Mr. Perverted-jerk, I'm not trying to turn you on."

"Oh—yeah, I forgot you're taken—and it's Natsume Hyuuga, right?" He said to her, his face was emotionless this time. She looked at him and said "Are you two close?" He sighed and said "Nope—but I know him. You two just dated, right?" He asked. For the first time since they conversed, she calmly said "Can be, we just started two months."

"No way—I mean you have the record of his longest girlfriend ever." He told him—and the complement brought a smile to her lips "Really?" she asked before she took a credit card from her wallet for payment. "I wonder how long you two would last—wanna bet?"

Mikan didn't like the joke that she glared at him, hard. "Ah—but you still would have me, right? I'm still available if you would change your mind." He said before cupping her chin. Mikan jerked him away and said "You know—I was just beginning to befriend you, but you're still a jerk after all." Akira smirked and buried his hands on his pockets "Isn't your dearest _**boyfriend **_a jerk before you two entered this so called, _**forbidden fairytale**_?"

Mikan looked at him before she turned her back. She kept on walking and she could feel him smirk before he said "Call me if you're dumped by him. I'm always ready to comfort you." Unaware to the brunette, Akira Awaji frowned when she left the mart.

Until she reached Natsume's place, she kept on thinking how Akira was familiar to Natsume—and why would he say such things?

She was sure that she had heard some anger and some kind of deep grudge when he spoke to her about Natsume. Mikan was thinking that what kind of linkage did the two boys have before? The brunette stopped her thoughts when she realized that she was already standing in front of his door.

She shook all thoughts away—shaking her father and that green-eyed boy off of her mind as she took the duplicate key from her bag and unlocked the door.

His condo unit was filled with silence as she entered the room. It was in the same neutral shade when she first saw it, but to her surprise, his walls were filled of her pictures. That made her smiled—how sweet. She entered his kitchen and opened the fridge. She raised her brow when she found it empty.

She took the things that she brought and made the fridge filled with food. _He's going to starve if he keeps on doing this. _After she closed the fridge she saw another picture of them, pasted on fridges' door with the use of a skull shaped magnet. She smiled at that—again.

When she finished the kitchen—after she put the goods and other things in order, it's time to check on the patient. As silently as she could, she opened his door. "Natsume?" She called. There was no answer, no movement from the sleeping figure on the bed. Then again, her picture **(her almost naked picture) **still hung on top of his bed.

She moved closer to the bed and whispered "Natsume?" She touched his forehead and felt his body heat. "God—you're so hot."

"I know right?" Mikan looked at him, how can he be so arrogant after all this? She just looked at him and said "I know that my boy friend is hot, if that's what you want to hear but I didn't mean it in that manner, you idiot, I mean, you're terribly sick."

He opened his eyes, revealing his deep crimson eyes to her and caressed her face.

He smiled "I'm not going to die."

"And besides—you're here right? Then, I'm not sick anymore." Then he closed his eyes again but he didn't let go of her hand.

**If you want a continuation about this **_**sickly **_**chapter—stay tuned.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 - Finally**

He groaned even how much effort she tried to put the ice bag ever so gently on his forehead. "Natsume—stop avoiding it, I assure you, it would lessen your fever." Mikan said to her ever arrogant boyfriend. "But it's so cold and wet—and how can I sleep with that on?" He asked. "Just shut up, okay?" She said to him. "I don't want to debate with a sick guy right now."

He obeyed, he stopped groaning and avoiding.

Mikan only sighed in relief after seeing him relax, but now, she has to wipe the sweat off his body. She took the comforter off and was welcomed by his naked broad chest. With that sight, our brunette flushed with red. She didn't speak a word though, seeing Natsume relaxing while closing his eyes. She gulped before gathering her guts and started sliding the cold towel on his chest.

Natsume felt her tensed and obviously, she was trembling too. He smirked after he opened his eyes and saw her with eyes shut and blushing like mad. "Oh—it's not as if the first time you see me half naked, pervert." Mikan opened her eyes in response "Ah~ now I'm the pervert. You know what? I can easily kill you today." Natsume raised a brow and said "Taking advantage with my weak state now are we, pervert? If you want to touch me that badly, all you have to do is ask. You just can't take advantage of me while being sick and corrupt my body." She gaped. She can't believe he just said that. Now she's the pervert?

"For your information, Mr. Hyuuga, I was never and never will be a pervert—unlike you—and I will never ever corrupt your body." She said while slapping him—hard.

Natsume was already groaning with pain right even before she finished her sentence. "Oh shit, I'm sorry sweetie, I didn't mean to." Mikan said while caressing the part of his arm that was now bloody red because of her slapping and his weak body state.

"God—I think you hit the spot." He said while groaning. "Huh? Where?" Mikan asked. Natsume pointed at his lips and said "Here." Mikan's worried face dropped as the raven laughed weakly. "Whatever." She said before she stood up, walked to his closet and grabbed a black undershirt before tossing it to the raven. "Wear it." She said to him as she moved to shut the windows.

"It will be hot if I wear this." Natsume said before coughing. "The better, if you sweat faster, the faster we say bye-bye to your fever." She said as she leaned on the wall and watched him trying his best to even lift himself. Mikan sighed. "I'll do it." And Natsume allowed her. "Thanks." Mikan only smiled before she said "I'll cook lunch okay? You stay here and sleep." But "I want to move to the couch." He asked her. "What for?" she asked back. "I can't see you from here."

"Slowly." Mikan said as she assist Natsume lay down the couch. Then she took one of his pillows and put it under his head. The brunette then, gathered Natsume's bangs and tied it with a rubber. Natsume looked at her as she caressed his forehead. "Do you want anything else?" she asked and he shook his head in response. "Okay, I'll proceed to cooking then."

* * *

"Akira? Is that you?" a girl with dark purple, straight shoulder length hair called him. It was barely 3:00 pm but the café looked so refreshing—only if the mood of the room was like the mood plastered on their faces. Akira was about to turn back when the girl caught up with him "Akira please—listen to me."

"If I knew that you're the one that I was going to meet—I shouldn't have come, Fina. God—I wouldn't even think about it." Akira told her. "I know—that's why I told your secretary to include me on your schedule." She said with eyes filled with sadness. "I knew you wouldn't want to listen but—I believe I deserve a chance."

And with that, they sat and ordered coffee. It was an awkward silence but Fina gathered her guts and opened the conversation "Um—it's been a year, how are you?"

"I'm fine." He told her, his voice still as nonchalant as ever. "I'm happy that—" Akira glared at her, stopped her words and said "Just say whatever you want to say. I don't want to hear anything more." Fina sighed and stopped her tears from falling. "I want you back in my life, Akira." He looked at her with no difference with how he looked at her earlier. He only scoffed. "I know it was my fault why we're in this situation—but I got tempted. I know I was wrong—but I regret that. I paid for my mistakes, so please." She hold his hand while not releasing his eyes "Please come back to me?"

Akira softened his eyes and looked down. When he closed his eyes—he knew that the pain was still there. He took his hand away from hers and said "You've hurt me—and it's still throbbing with pain."

"I know—I know that I hurt you and I'm sorry." Then he looked at her with a bad expression "Sorry? Hurt me? You knew that you would hurt me? I hope that you thought about that before going out with him!" his voice was filled with anger.

"Do you know how painful it is to see your fiancée in a bed with another guy in the middle of their engagement party? Do you know how painful it is to see her smiling while looking at you—as if she was happy with your agony? It was excruciating, Fina. And your sorry won't bring anything back." He said that before standing up. "Don't I have a space in your heart anymore?" She asked him. For the last time, he looked back and said "No. I have found someone better."

Then again—just like how she left him the year before, he left her with a lie.

* * *

Mikan fell asleep on the couch after she guided Natsume ate his lunch, and put him back to bed. Little that she knew, a few minutes that she fell asleep, Natsume woke up and realized that she was not beside him. The raven, even in agony because of his condition still gathered his strength and went to the living room. He positioned himself comfortably so that he was lying down with his head on her lap.

When Mikan felt the heat on her lap; she started to open her eyes and only to find Natsume sleeping soundly. The brunette just sighed and stirred Natsume. "Natsume? Baby? Wake up, let's move you back to bed." She said gently. Natsume begun to groan as if resisting "You would be more comfortable if you're in bed." She said to him. "You're just going to leave me again." He said to her, his state was evident in his voice. Mikan, finding no other options said "Okay, fine, I won't leave again."

Natsume opened his eyes and asked "Promise?" Mikan only smiled. He was letting his inner child go out again "Yes—I promise."

Sometimes, she wonders whether which Natsume she fell in love with. The arrogant one, the protective one, the selfish one, or the childlike one; but deep inside, she knows that she loves him. That's why even though how hard their fights go she's still there for him.

"I'll lie down beside you—so don't even think about going anywhere again. Got it?" she asked him as she covered him with his comforter. "Yeah, yeah—whatever. I'll stay right in this spot so don't you go anywhere again." He said before he coughed a little. "Okay, alright—just stop talking you're making everything worse." She said to him. "Fine—so you shut up as well so that I could sleep."

"I'll just go take a bath, so stay right there." Mikan said before going out to the living her to get her things. But there she saw her favorite picture. It was a close up picture but in the size of 4x8 feet. It was taken in Caribbean. She was the one holding the camera while their faces were pasted cheek-to-cheek but her lips were pouted like she was going to kiss him. For the first time, he was in a picture were he was really smiling.

Their very first date was filled with shopping bags, pictures, bear hugs and captured kisses.

Mikan was now in a clean white tank top and flesh-pink stripped pajamas when she went out of the bathroom. It was around 9:00 pm and she needs to check the boyfriend. But before that, she took a clean white tee from his closet so that she could change him later. Mikan sat next to him and sighed. When she touched his forehead and felt his temperature, she noticed that he was groaning unconsciously. She took the thermometer again and put it on the surface of his neck.

When it beeped she immediately raised to read his temperature. It was as if a bottle was smashed on her head when she read the clear 45 degrees. "Oh my God."

She ran to the kitchen, took a basin and a clean towel. "Natsume—wake up, we need to get you to the hospital, you're burning." She said while trembling and wiped his sweat. He was resisting again and groaning. Faintly he said "No."

"Come on—don't be stubborn. This is not the time to be arrogant, Hyuuga." She said to him. He opened his eyes but he just glared at her. "Hey—it hurts when you call me by my last name, but it won't change anything. I won't go to the hospital." He said to her before he coughed. "Natsume, come on—we got to go to the hospital." She said loudly. "No—they would just inject stuffs on me, and they would make everything worst." He said to her. "But—"

"In this state, Mikan, you won't understand." With those words, she sighed before a tear rolled down her cheeks. She is worried but she needs to do something. "You jerk." She whispered before running back to the kitchen and gathered some medicine and a bottle of water. When she got back, she immediately said to him "Natsume? Do you have a family doctor?" before she proceeded unto wiping his sweat. _'Family Doctor?' _Natsume thought for a while before smirking. "Yeah. I think so." He said to her.

"Do you have any connection with him so that I can call him? You're terribly sick." Mikan said to him. He's terribly sick and she knows that even how much care and love she does it won't bring his fever down. "Yeah—I think it's in my phone. Check for—" he stopped because of his itchy throat for a while and said "Look for Doctor Fij."

Not long after, a knock was heard and Mikan came running to get it.

When she answered it—"Hi—I'm sorry for the disturb—" she gaped. The Doctor wasn't a he—she was a she. She was a woman with a nice height, arousing body with a really noticeable cleavage, blonde locks, blue eyes and pouty kissable lips. She was wearing the usual white lab coat, red top with three buttons undone, black pencil skirt and sexy red platforms. The doctor also carried her bag filled with all the things she needed. "Hi—you might be Natsume's new maid—good evening." She said with a British accent.

Mikan glared at her before raising a brow. But it wasn't the right time to be angry—furthermore, jealous. If she only knew what he planed for her in his weak state.

"Um, he's in his room. I'll lead the way." Mikan said before she attempted to lead her but "No need to lead me, darling. I perfectly know the way." The doctor said with a really annoying yet flirtingly way. "Okay?" Mikan said before she sassed the doctor.

When they reached the room, the doctor immediately ran to the ravens' side and said "Oh my god—honey sugar plum, what happened?" Natsume smirked and looked at the doctor "Just sick, Doc Fifi."

"Honey sugar plum? Fifi?" Mikan whispered with a really bad tone. She just rolled her eyes. Unknown to her, a certain raven was enjoying this. "Why? Is your maid not taking care of my sugar plum?" Doctor Fifi asked before she opened her bag. Natsume coughed before he said "Maid? What maid?" The doctor looked at Mikan and said "Her." Natsume sickly looked at her and laughed faintly "She's my girlfriend, Doc. And I'm serious with this one." He said before he gestured at the brunette to come beside him.

"Yeah, _**Doc Fifi**_, didn't you see the pictures on your way here? How about that picture?" Mikan pointed at her _almost_ nude picture above his bed. "That's me you know." She said before Natsume held her hand to at least control her. She was green with anger and jealousy, while the doctor was smiling devilishly and the raven was smirking. "Easy honey, of course I know—I just want to tease you a bit. Natsume is my godchild who is almost my own kid—so don't think green. Uh-uh." The doctor said to her. Mikan gaped and looked at her boyfriend. "Yeah, polka, don't think **green.**" Natsume said.

Few minutes later, the doctor read his temperature and checked him with her stethoscope. "God, sugar plum, you should stop playing around much." She said before taking out an injection. When Natsume saw this he suddenly went paler and he said "Wait, Doc Fi—wha—what's that?"

Mikan looked at the both of them and said "Isn't it obvious? She's going to take your blood sample."

Natsume looked bad but his expression was terrible. "We never did talk about this, Doc Fi. I don't need that." He said before coughing. His godmother smiled at him and sweetly said "Really? You don't need this? Well I need this sugar plum, it's for my tests."

The doctor then took his arm and aimed the needle straight. Natsume looked at the needle and saw it flicker. **(Hallucinating?) **"Shit!" He jerked his godmothers' hand away and held on Mikan as tight as he could. "Oh sugar plum, come on now—even kids can do this." Doctor Fifi said. "No." he coughed. "Come on honey." The doctor persuaded while getting his arm back. "No!" he screamed as he moved unsteadily. The doctor grinned this time and said "Sugar plum, I'm sure—it's just like a little ants' bite."

"Ah! Don't you know? Ants too have rabies. We don't know now. In this era, almost all animals have rabies. And someday, even butterflies have it. What if I die because of that? Tetanus is inevitable! Who knows where you buried that thing!" he screamed again. "I don't want that. Look—look at the thing. Isn't it sharp? Or you're just too—" Natsume stopped when he saw the apparatus half filled with blood while it was buried on his skin.

He failed to notice that the doctor already put it inside while he was talking nonsense.

When he saw it full—he fainted.

Mikan, who recorded all of it, was laughing her ass out. "See? Told you it's just for a short while." The doctor said before keeping the blood sample.

"Doctor, thank you for all of your help. And sorry for disturbing you in the middle of the night and for saying those barbaric words." Mikan said to her as she led the doctor to the door. The doctor smiled and said "Anything for Natsume. And don't mention those words—I just love teasing his girlfriends." Natsume's godmother then sighed.

"But, I'm happy that someone like you is taking care of him." She said to Mikan. "How can you say that?" The brunette asked. "Well, for a record, I was actually worried about my godchild's' future. You see, that kid almost grew up with me. He saw me change guys like I change my clothes. I get flings, you know. And I ended up as bad influence to him." She put her arm on Mikan's shoulder "And I'm proud that he finally found someone to really love."

"Thanks but, why was Natsume acting so immature over a small needle?" Mikan asked boldly. "He has an acute trypanophobia—the phobia for injections." Doctor Fifi said. Mikan looked in question asked "Then why did you still took his blood?" The doctor just shrugged and said "Who knows, I just love torturing that kid." Then she laughed. "Anyways—let's talk about you. Natsume is all serious about you. Let's chat next time and tell me about your firsts."

"What firsts?"

"Anything. First letter, first gift, first date, first hug, first kiss, first bed, and first sex and—" Mikan who was now blushing with the awkward conversation butted in "Ah—um, it's late, why don't you take care while you go home, auntie?" The doctor just laughed at her and said "Darling, we all need to be bold at whatever we want. Anyways, ciao for now, sweetie—take care of my sugar plum for me. Ta-ta~" she said before leaving.

Finally, the door is closed.

When she went back to his side, he was fast asleep. She looked at the video again and laughed. _'Now that's a Natsume you don't see everyday.'_

She looked at him and said "You—I just can't get enough of you."

Mikan stayed all night wiping his sweat here and there, checking the comforter if it's warm enough, checking his temperature every now and then, and lastly, staring at his godly aristocrat face. But one thing that she did almost all night was just to hold his warm hand. But, maybe she has limitations, she fell asleep when she read his last temperature of 37.5 degrees Celsius—she fell asleep while listening to his shallow breathing.

_I'll never go home far away from you_

_Even the skies will tell you_

When Natsume woke up that fair late morning, Mikan was still beside him—still asleep. He smiled—though his emotion was both happy and sad. Happy, because she was right beside him, sad because of the same reason but he knew that she was beside him, on the floor with her head leaning on the bed, was because she was up the whole night taking care of him. His eyes looked at her with sadness. Natsume was now okay because of her aid and he liked that. So, he stood up, carried her in his arms and lied her down beside him. He kissed her forehead and whispered "Thank you."

_That I need you so,_

'_Coz this is all I know,_

_I'll never go, far away from you_

When Mikan woke up, he immediately said "Go back to sleep—you need it more than I do." Mikan raised her hand to check his temperature and sighed in relief. "Good it's all gone. Good thing auntie went here." She said to him. "What? What auntie?" she looked at him and saw his serious nonchalant face. His face now was a lot different from last night. Last night was pale of disease and fear over a small needle. "You don't remember anything from last night?" she asked him. "No—hey—you did corrupt my body while I was asleep, didn't you?"

Then, her light bulbs' switched **ON**. Now she can have her revenge and blackmail object. "I want you to watch something."

He watched every single detail and his expression was not good while his girlfriend was still at the state of **LOL.**

"I think I'm going to be sick again."

* * *

It was late at night and our couple was walking down the Sakura residence. "You could have seen your face live, honey." Mikan laughed—still not stopping from annoying her perverted boyfriend. "Ha-ha-ha. Really funny." He said sarcastically. "Yeah—just wait till I show this to everybody." She said while attempted to watch the video again in her phone. "Not if I can stop it." He said while he took her phone and stretched his arm high so that it was out of her reach. "Natsume, no fair, give it back."

"No way, babe. I don't want you to destroy my wonderful reputation." He said while laughing. Mikan laughed too while attempting on retrieving her property "Oh yeah? Well, that would bring me popularity then—now give it back to me or I will put it on the internet." She warned.

"Really? How can you put it online if you don't have the copy?" he asked. Mikan smirked and said "I have other copies. Did you really think I would just let it go just like that?"

Natsume glared at her but he didn't gave up "No way. If you have other copies, then why are you still trying to get your phone? We both know that I can afford to get you a new one." He said to her. True—she failed to save other copies. And as much as she knows this crazy dude, he would smash her phone into smithereens if he has to. She stomped and said "If you won't give that back you will have to celebrate your birthday alone!"

Natsume looked at her and said "What? Amf—fine, here." Then that does it. She didn't stop frowning until she got her hands back on her phone then she looked back at him. "I'm just joking—" but that won't bring him down. Mikan hugged him and said "Aw~ forgive me?"

She said it with the cutest matter she knew. He looked at her and said "Okay—but promise me you'll plan everything in my birthday. And we'll go out of town **alone.**" Mikan looked at him and said "What? Alone? Isn't the more the merrier?" he ignored her before saying "Hmf—then no mercy."

"Agh—fine." She said before she tiptoed to kiss his cheek. "That's more like it. If you have done that earlier, then forgiveness should have been a piece of cake. But it would have been a piece of cherry if you kissed me on the right spot." He said while he smiled and hugged her. She laughed at him and shook her head.

"Mikan?"

Mikan and Natsume looked at the door—and he was there. Yukihira Sakura, also known as Mikan's dad. "Dad." Mikan called as Natsume released her. Mikan went slowly to her dad and kissed his cheeks. "Good evening dad." She said to him before looking back at Natsume. The raven just nod and said "Good night." Then he turned around.

"Hyuuga—" Yukihira called as Natsume looked back. "Come inside, I want to talk with you."

**Sorry for the late update, but please stay tuned. The next chapter will be Natsume's birthday.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 – Teenage Dream 01 (with HxR lovestory :'))**

It was around five am and Natsume Hyuuga was happily sleeping in his abode. It was his birthday and the Hyuuga residence was still quiet and peaceful especially in the room of this specific raven. But suddenly the lights turned on and a lovely young brunette came in shouting.

1. She barged into his home in the middle of the morning shouting happy birthday while throwing confetti.

2. She forced him to wear the couple shirt. By the way, she was wearing a white tee with a pink stick-figure girl print, denim shorts and black low-cut converse. She also put her brown hair in a high bun.

Then she gave him the white tee with a black stick-figure boy print. He was half asleep when she kicked him to the shower. Oh, she also wore the couple necklace that he bought for them. So, he was wearing the white tee, his knee black shorts, his black cap and his black low-cut converse. Plus the necklace the same as hers.

* * *

Those were the last things that he remembered that morning. And now, he's trapped in the five hour drive from Tokyo to somewhere down Japan. "I see—then we go left, Natsume." She said to him. He ignored her and stepped on the gas. "Hey, what are you doing? I said turn left. That's what the map says." She said again, this time in a more aggressive voice. Natsume rolled his eyes and said "There's no left, idiot. We've been going straight for three hours. Are you even reading the map right?" he asked her.

"Hm—let me think about it." She said while turning the map upside down. He looked at her and smiled because of her doubting expression. Natsume took the map away from and threw it at the backseat of his car. "Hey!"

"Polka—I've been driving by my instinct since I was fifteen—and I never get lost." He said while boasting. She just -humph- him and looked at the window. He doesn't feel good. Having her with him with her mouth shut is more annoying than having her mouth open. "Hey—cat got your tongue?" he asked her. She looked at him and smiled "Natsume—" she called. "Hn."

"What did dad told you the other night?" she asked him. He looked at her for a while and back to the road. "Nothing."

Mikan pouted and said "No fair—if you won't tell me, I'll put your video online."

"_First things first. What is your intention to my daughter?" Yukihira asked him. "I know your kind, Natsume. I know you don't play right."_

"_To be honest, sir. I will be lying if I say that my intentions were clean." Natsume said. "I admit that my kind is known for playing girls here and there. I admit that I did think of treating your daughter as a toy—but I won't deny the fact that someone like me, tripped for her. When I felt that I'm starting to get attracted, I tried denying. But it didn't end up there. Believe it or not, Mr. Sakura, I love your daughter. My intentions are clean."_

"_Are you willing to marry my daughter?" Mr. Sakura asked again. "I beg you pardon?" did he hear right? Marriage? A wedding? "Maybe not now, next week perhaps? Or how about two months from now?" Yukihira continued._

_Natsume was silent for a while before he answered. "No, sir. I can't marry your daughter." Natsume told him. The father looked at him in a confused manner and smirked. "Then you can't—"_

"_I'm not done yet. I can't marry her because we're in a practical world."_

"_What will I feed her? What money will I use to create the house that she wants? And besides, we're both young and we're still miles away from our dreams." Yukihira seemed interested. "I have a dream—and that dream includes a perfect wedding with a perfect bride. Carry her home in a dream house. But before all of it, give her the perfect ring. How can I give her all of it if I'm still under my parents' money? I know you understand me, sir. I want to build a family with your daughter."_

"_I want to marry your daughter someday, but I assure you it's not now—not next week and especially not two months from now." He told her. "All I ask of you is to let me have the time to be beside Mikan while we both grow up and journey towards our goals. All I ask of you is to allow me be the prince for your princess."_

_Yukihira then poured wine into two glasses and gave one to the raven. "You see, Natsume. I and my wife are going back to the world of buildings and blue prints. And we need people to take care of our property. Jimjim is enough person to take care of the house. Tsubasa has Misaki. And I need someone to take care of my princess. Can I count on you?" Yukihira asked before lifting his glass._

_Natsume smiled and clinked his glass on the other. "Of course, sir."_

"Come on—you don't need to know that." Natsume said after he came back to reality. Mikan glared at him and said. "Stop the car." Mikan ordered. Natsume looked at her and said "No." he then stepped on the gas again. "If you won't stop it, I promise I'll jump." He looked at her—she looked serious. And Natsume knows Mikan. She will do anything just to have whatever she wants. "Fine!" he stepped on the brakes.

* * *

She opened the door and stepped outside. "Polka—get back inside the car." Natsume called but it was her turn to ignore him. "Aish—" he murmured before following her outside the car.

She was facing her back from him while looking at the view of the open dandelion field. "Polka—get back inside the car, or I'll drag you myself." He said to her. Mikan looked at him and said while stomping "Just tell me!" oh god, she's acting spoiled again. "Uh—okay. Fine." Mikan then calmed down. _'I can't believe I gave up to that.'_ "Just—think at it this way." Mikan's eyes grew in anticipation. "He called me his son-in-law." He said nonchalantly.

She gaped and he started to walk back to his vehicle. "Now when you get over it, hurry up and let's hit the road." Mikan grinned and she ran to him. She hugged him from behind and said "Oh my god—are you saying he's finally okay with us?"

"Yeah-yeah if that's what you want to know. Now get in the car and let's go." He said before attempting to get inside. "No—come on, let's play. The field looks gorgeous."

* * *

"Polka, get down from there." Natsume said as the brunette was happily balancing herself in a fence. He doesn't want to admit it but he was enjoying this. He just love it when she's smiling to herself. But she's not the type of girl who mastered her balance—"Oopsie?"

"Idiot!" he screamed when he ran just in time to catch her. He was groaning in pain while she was laughing. "For a girl who just fell on her boyfriend, you're really the type who's enjoying my agony, aren't you." Natsume whispered. Mikan only looked at him and kissed his cheek "Did it with purpose, baby—I just knew you'd catch me." Natsume let out a small blush—_'Damn, she's too unpredictable.'_

"I'll get you for that." Natsume said as he stood up bringing his girl with him. Mikan pouted with confusion "For what?"

'_For making me blush, idiot.' _Natsume thought—words he'll never say. "Do you really want to play?" he asked her but he didn't wait for her reply, instead he carried her and tossed her over his shoulder as they ran along the field.

Later that morning. . . "Hey Natsume." Mikan called after a minute of staying quiet; looks like play time is over for the both of them. "Hn." And that my dear readers, is his ever wonderful reply.

"How did Ruka and Hotaru met?" that was her question. Natsume looked at her then answered "What a random question, Polka." Mikan just pouted and said "Neeh~ I'm just curious you know." Natsume thought for a while and said "Do I look like the kind of guy who would go around and tell other people about my cousin and my best friends' love story, huh?"

Mikan shook her head and replied "Well—no—but I just want to know—" she then started to play with her boyfriends arm—swaying it back and forth, nonstop. "You know—you are really childish today."

Mikan only smiled and said "Right—what's new to that?" Natsume raised a brow with her reply _'Smart feedback.'_

"Alright—" That got her attention. "It all started when Ruka was coming over at my house, on that same day, Hotaru just arrived from Paris." Seeing his girl listening attentively, he continued "So, while he was driving his white lexus suv—" "Do you need to mention the car?" Mikan asked while holding a giggle. Natsume only glared at her and said "Do you want to know the story or not?"

"Want to—want to." She said while smiling. "Hmp—then he saw Hotaru and fell in love at first time—blah blah blah—end of story."

"Natsume—that's it? Come on—tell me. Continue it."

"Alright—so, he saw Hotaru with her Honda Jazz'—which was actually just broke down." Natsume explained which received a reply from Mikan "So—what did he do?"

"Do what every guy with hormones do—help her, but my cousin isn't the type who would allow anybody to help her, she has a priceless ego." Mikan only chuckled to that remark and said "No doubt that you're cousins." Natsume glared at her and said "What's that suppose to mean?" She only shook her head instead of saying no. So on he go, "So—she didn't allow him, but Ruka insisted and it ended up in the hospital."

"What?" Mikan shrieked. "What do you mean '_it ended up in the hospital_'?"

"Well—she did hit him with a wrench." Natsume said coolly. **"A WHAT?"** Mikan screamed. She did not just hear him say that Hotaru Imai did hit Ruka Nogi with a wrench—right?

"That was a little bit of a trouble since we were just 16 during those times and Auntie **(Ruka's mom)** almost accuse my cousin if only Ruka didn't covered the mess with an alibi that he did perverted things to Hotaru." Natsume said nonchalantly as ever "That's mean." Mikan said. "Plus—he also said that she was my cousin, and that we share some similar attributes."

"But—who-ask-who? That's what I really want to know." Mikan asked. "Hotaru—she asked Ruka to be hers."

"That is so—erm—weird."

"Actually, they got into a big fight, Ruka ignored her for weeks—and that's when she realized her own feelings, she' hurt—but you know, I'm proud if that." Natsume said to her . "You're proud because she's hurt?" she asked. "Yes—at least it shows she's still human. And who knew it will be Ruka to break the mask of the Ice Queen."

* * *

So, our young couple is now back to their road trip—but Mikan has other plans. "Teach me how to drive."

"No." That was his plain reply. Of course, what kind of boyfriend will let a little girl drive his precious car? It was BMW 2005 3 series. "Really, you won't?" Mikan asked again. "No." Natsume replied. "Why not?" She asked. "Because I don't want to." He replied. "Oh come on." She continued. "There must be a reason for you not allowing me to drive it." Natsume only rolled his eyes. "This is my first car—therefore; I don't want anybody driving it other than me."

Mikan only pouted and said "Not anybody?" Natsume looked at her for a second then turned his sight back to the road. "Not anybody." He repeated. Mikan only smiled and said "But I'm not anybody—am I?"

He blushed. _'Dang.' _She keeps on catching him off guard today. _'No—you're far enough to be everybody.'_

Okay, so let's just say that the raven moved so that his girl can actually take the driver seat. "Okay, so what do I do?" Mikan asked. Natsume looked at her and saw the exciting seriousness of her face. He sighed and said "Well—I think you should start the car now." Mentioning on the engine. "Oh." Mikan said with a smile. "Then?"

"You should step on the breaks—before stepping on the engine." He said, his voice sounding bored. "Um—which one is it?" Mikan asked. "Left."

And so, she lifted her foot and step on it. "Okay so the left one is the breaks. What do I do now? Why isn't it moving?" she asked. "You should step on the engine too, you know. Then slowly as you step on the engine more, slowly release the breaks."

"Okay." Mikan said before releasing some air. She did what she told him and felt the car moved. "Om mi Gosh!" She screamed.

"What?" he replied. She turned to him and said "The car actually moved!"

He only smiled and said "Move on."

So the car moved. He moved his hand so that it could rest just above her hand that was holding the wheel so that he could guide her. "Make sure that your level of eye sight is on the right lane. Remember—keep right."

She drives. But something is not that right. "Hey—Natsume?" She called. "What?" He said to her. "Keep your eyes on the road, Polka."

"Oh." She said before looking back at the road. "Can we go faster?" She asked. "No." He said to her. "Why not?" She asked again. "Because I don't want to." Natsume said to her. "And something is not right with—" He was actually literally caught off guard with her stepping on the engine. "Polka! Shit, you can't drive this fast yet!"

"I know how to drive now okay. And besides, it's your birthday, so I want you to rest." Mikan said with a big grin on her face. "Wow, that's rather sweet of you, baby. But something's not right with the engine." He told her sarcastically. "So I demand you pull over."

"No." Mikan said before stepping into the engine more.

Then everything went wild. **"Natsume!" **She screamed as she totally lost control of the run away car. He couldn't say anything either but focus on the street or else, they'll hit. Plus the cliff.

But he has no other choice.

It's either the tree or the cliff.

"Prepare—we're going to hit."

They're going to hit it so he moved to her side to cover her.

**I know—I know, this is late and it's short. Spare me from Flames please! And about the oneshot? I'm SORRY guys, the file got corrupted and I'm too lazy and drained to make a new one, hehe. For those who still wants to add me up ? It's april04kuroneko at y . c in Facebook .**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27-Teenage Dream 02 **

When Mikan opened her eyes, Natsume was already out. Smoke was all over. She looked at him as he jogs to the other side of the car.

He tried his best to open the door, and not a minute passed, he succeeds. "Natsume." She murmured as he sighed and guided her out. "Does it hurt anywhere?" She only shook her head and gave him a hug. He gave a sigh and she can feel his lungs empty themselves with air. "Well, we better move on, the smoke is as bad as hell."

Though he might not tell it, she can feel that he is very disappointed. It is his **first** car after all. "Natsume—"

"Shit—we've got company." He told her and she looked at the road where a police was coming their way.

"Ms. Sakura?" The police asked. "Yes it's me, sir." Mikan said to the officer. "Do you know him?" Natsume asked her. Mikan looked at him and gave him a small smile and said "I'll handle this."

"Someone reported that there was an accident here—looks like you got your drivers license, Ms. Sakura." The officer told her. "Umm, actually—"

"I was the one driving the car." Natsume told him lazily. "You, sir? I should be seeing your license then." He told the raven. Natsume took his wallet and gave a card—a driver's license. The officer took it and checked it. "You're in a relationship with him, Ms?"

"Yes, sir." Mikan answered honestly. "Then, can I take your boyfriend downtown for an inspection." He told them before giving the card back to the raven. "It's an accident. There was a trouble in the engine in the last minute. Then everything went wild. You can check it if you want to."

"Well—it's the usual story." He told them. Natsume only massaged his temples. "Sir, really, it was just an engine malfunction, you don't need to take him down town, right?"

The officer sighed. God, there's no stopping this young woman. "To tell the truth, Ms. Sakura. No, I don't need to take him down town. Just a small interview and I'll let him go. And dew to the damage, he'll be needing to pay a fee."

"I'll pay for it, right now. How much is it?" Natsume asked. "3000 yen, kiddo." The officer replied. She only looked at him took some money from his wallet and handed it over. "Good—and I'll be passing your story to the chief."

Natsume only gave him a nod and went to his car to claim their bags. "Can you call a taxi for us?" He asked the officer. "Natsume? How about your car?" Mikan asked him. "Oh yeah—send that car to the junk shop."

The officer only raised a brow and asked "But—it's fixable?" Natsume only replied "Then you can have it if you want." _'He'll give the car?' _Mikan thought.

"I don't really care about that car, it's old and the engine isn't that good anyways." She was just there, looking at his back as he said those words, but she knows that he was lying. She just knows that Natsume also gives importance to his firsts. And what she destroyed is his first car—the first of his collection.

* * *

During the whole ride, Natsume was silent. And Mikan is being eaten by her conscience. _'God—let him tease me, just get us out of this awkward situation.'_

"Um—Natsume—" Mikan started but he didn't let her finish "Where is the hotel you're talking about?" he asked her—not even looking at her. "Down by the corner."

She felt tears in her eyes, but she tried her very best to stop it from flowing. But the thing is, his hand was badly trembling. She should know—because he wasn't letting go of her hand. Is it because of the car or the accident? Is it because he was so angry with her that he can't help but shake?

"Natsume—" Mikan called. But when he looked at her, the words lost their way. The look of anger wasn't there; only guilt. "I—" He stopped her when she heard him click his tongue. "What do you say, we leave the bags at the hotel and continue this birthday?"

Her eyes regained their usual brightness as a smile crept in her lips. "I can tour you around." She told him. He only smirked and said "Sakura—touring me around. That's new." She only giggled and said. "Shut it, Hyuuga."

"Um, Oji-chan. Drop us over that corner and can you send our bags to this hotel please?" With that, they went out.

"Okay—so, where are you taking me?" Natsume asked as he adjusts the lens of his DSLR—a Nikon D3000 **(Woot! We have the same DSLR)**. Mikan looked at him for a while and asked "Have you gone to an Ocean Park before?"

Natsume only said 'no'. Mikan twitched her eyebrows and said "No way. Everybody had gone to an Ocean Park? Even once, right?" they started walking, and for the first time, she was leading him. He aimed the lenses at her while she was not looking and gave it a shot. "Had no time for it." He told her. She looked at him and he gave that look back.

And something in her eyes that made him think that he really was lying. "Okay—I had no one to go with."

She only gave him a faint smiled before linking her hand with his bigger ones. "Tell me?" She asked him. He sighed. He won't be ever to refuse her anyways. "Well, you know that my parents were usually abroad, right? So, I had no one to go with to this 'Ocean Park' thing." That's what he said. "How about your girlfriend? I mean **girlfriends**." She replied while emphasizing the letter with an 's'.

He scoffed and said "I—just thought that they wouldn't like it. I mean, it's too childish." Then he added "But, you know, when you want to get laid, you need to capture their hearts at first. So choosing the place of the date really counts—and no, the Ocean Park doesn't sound good." He said—well, he is an expert to that isn't he?

"Really? Get laid?" she said with a smile. He answered her with a nod. "What's '**get laid'?**" She asked—oh no, the question came. Natsume almost dropped his camera when she asked that. He only looked at her with the most awkward looking face. It was like the face that says _–you-don't-know-what-get-laid-is-it's-called-f*cking- _

"Polka—that's a really awkward question." He only told her. "Come on, just tell me." She asked him. "No. You're far too young for that." He said with a smirk before aiming the camera to her again. "Whatever—you'll tell me soon enough, right?" she asked him. He was silent for a while, then gave a small smiled. "Maybe." Then ruffled her hair.

"Maybe?" she repeated. "Maybe when we're already married." He said before walking a few steps farther from her. "Weird." Then his previous phrase repeated "Wait! I'm too young? I'm turning nineteen, you know!"

***Let's make a mess****  
****Steal a kiss in the moment****  
****You and me****  
****Everything that could be****  
****Touch, don't go****  
****Stay as long as you like****  
**

"That looks scary." Mikan said which Natsume gladly approved "I know right." The two were now inside of the Ocean Park Museum where they were viewing some—well—weirdest creatures of the ocean. "Hotaru would like to eat that." Mikan added. They were viewing a Japanese Spider Crab. "Yeah. My cousin likes to eat things she doesn't know that's already dangerous for her health." He said after taking a picture of the 13-feet wide crab.

Mikan looked at him. "Are crabs dangerous to your health?" Natsume rolled his eyes and continued walking. "That's the second weirdest question you asked today, Polka."

"Hmm?" Mikan said as she followed him. "What's the first one?" she asked him. He looked at his latest shot, which was a picture of a stingray, before looking at his girlfriend. "Are you having a brain tumor?" Ha asked her. Mikan glared at him "I asked that question? How come I don't remember that?" Natsume scoffed, "No—I'm the one asking that. You're forgetting things more than usual."

Mikan rested her pointing finger on her chin—then, a light bulb came. "Oh! Now I remember, I asked what's 'get laid', right?"

"Hn."

"Are you answering me now?" she asked him. "No. Come on, would you stop that? People would think you're stupid. And when you do that—they'll think I'm stupid, because I'm hanging out with—" wait, who was he talking to? And where is Polka?

Oh, there she is, talking to another guy. He glared at them, especially when he saw the random guy blushed. Mikan was saying something—a question perhaps, then the kid gladly answered.

'_No wait, she can't be asking that question—'_

Natsume hurriedly went to them—in a cool way of course. He raised his brow to the guy and the poor kid just disappeared, unable to finish his sentence. "What did you ask him, Polka?" he asked her. Mikan smiled and said, "I asked him if he knows what 'get laid' is."

'_Ah-f*ck.' _He thought before asking "So—what did he tell you?"

"He said that it is a term used by random people in exchange of the usual term which usually meant merging into an intercourse—" she stopped. "That's it?" he asked. Thank god that it wasn't too bold. The description of the guy was just right. Polkadots wouldn't guess anyways. "Yeah—he was supposed to say something else when you came."

'_That bastard—good thing I came in time.'_ He sighed. "Don't go ask those kind of things to other people. You should ask some adults—like me." He told her. "And besides, I'm your guy, so you ask those things to me, got it, Polka?" Too bad he was talking with himself again.

***It's ah, ah, obvious****  
****Right here's where the party starts****  
****With you and me all alone****  
****No one has to know****  
****It's ah, ah, obvious to me****  
****How it's gonna be****  
****Ah, ah, obvious****  
****When you come close to me**

"Polka—will you stop doing that?" he asked her. But to his surprise, she wasn't looking back. She was looking at a restaurant—drooling. "Hey, are you hungry?" he asked. Duh—of course she's hungry. Natsume shrugged and dragged her with him. "Hey—where are we going, Natsume?" She asked him—her face looking anxious. "We're going to eat." He then gave her another shot of his camera. "You look like you're going to faint anytime." Then he dragged her again. "But—but Natsume—"

"What?" The raven replied without even looking back. "I'm hungry, myself. And that resto looks clean."

"But—but, I don't think that that kind of place would you know—satisfy you." The brunette said, almost pleading. "It's a Filipino restaurant, right?" he asked. "Yeah—" He looked at her, boringly "Do you want to eat or not?" he asked. "I wanna—"

He smirked and threw an arm around her "It's not as if they're going to serve us worms, right?" Mikan only shivered "A bit." He only scoffed. _'What kind of restaurant would serve worms?'_

Let's just say that they're inside already, seated in a glamorous table for two. "Would you let me order?" Mikan asked, she's still acting silly though. "No—let me do this for once." He told her with a big smirk. Boy o boy, he would regret it already. "Give us some, adobo and this—pasta?" Natsume said to the waiter. "Love, are you sure you're going to take the pasta?" She asked him. "Yeah."

The brunette looked at the waiter while the guy returned the look. She then ended it with a nod. "Oi, why are you looking so bitter?" he said to her. "Natsume—"

"Sir, Ma'am, here is you're order." This time, a waitress was the one serving them their ordered foods; one steamy adobo and two smooth pastas. "Well—bon appétit."

Honestly, she wasn't able to eat much since she was looking at him. "This tastes good—wonder what kind of pasta they used." He asked her as he enjoined his pasta. Mikan smiled awkwardly "You don't want to know." He only shrugged and asked her "Is there any near beach here?" She looked and said "Yeah, why?"

"Let's go there. I feel like I need a new background for my shots." He told her before sipping some juice. Mikan looked at him eat again; he seems to enjoy his food, yet. Oh well, we'll find his reactions later. "We should eat here again, no?" Mikan asked him. "Yeah."

"Does it taste good, Natsume?" she asked him as she rested her chin on the back of her hand. He only nod. "Really?" She asked again. He looked at her and said "Don't make me repeat myself, Polka." She raised her brow and smirked. "Good. Because that's frog adobo and Woodworm pasta." He looked at her.

Let's just say he spent more time in the bathroom, okay?

And the beach plan was cancelled.

"Why didn't you tell me that we were on an **EXOTIC-FOOD** place?" he asked her as they were out of the place. "You didn't let me finish, you know, and I did try to stop you." Mikan said while trying her best to stop laughing. "And besides, I did tell you that they were serving worms sometimes, right?" She added. Natsume only glared at her and said "I thought you were speaking a metaphor, idiot." He only shook his head and said as he leaned on the iron railing that made a space from the gargantuan aquarium wall to the onlookers. "God—my stomach hurts. I think I barfed my intestines out too." Mikan followed him and rested beside him while looking at the sea creatures. She giggled and said "Oh—but admit it, Love, you like the taste of frog adobo and woodworm pasta."

****There's this girl, the one and only wonder of this world (my world)****  
****And it don't matter if the road gets rough (yeah) if me rich or poor (yeah)****  
****She stay down with me if me go to war (my girl)**

He raised his brow and said "Yeah—I did. If you didn't tell me what **exactly** I was eating." He pouted, and that made her smiled. This raven is far cuter than he already is.

"I love you." She said while giggling. He looked at her and asked "What?" She returned his gaze and said "I said that fish looks cute." He smirked then moved so that he could hug her from behind. "Eh? I thought I heard you say I love you." He whispered on her ear. Our brunette flushed red and looked at him "You heard that?" He looked at her eyes and said "I'm not a cat for nothing."

He kissed her; another collection to their first kisses. Like their previous kisses, it made them felt butterflies, yes, just like what a first kiss would make you feel.

"And you know what, Polka?" he asked after he released her. "Hmm?" she murmured as she gaze her eyes back to the blue paradise in front of them. She glided one caring hand to caress his cheeks. "I feel the same."

* * *

They went out of the Ocean Park hand in hand, it was almost four in the afternoon, but something caught Mikan's eyes; something she really needs to check. She only stopped to make a better look, good thing that the raven needed to make a call. There was a little contest and guess what was the Title of the competition.

_The Best Boyfriend._

Mikan smiled when the boyfriend was actually doing some magic tricks—and in the end, he made a balloon appear with an _I 3 YOU Babe _print. She unconsciously clapped her hands. _'Damn—I'm sure that guy will win.' _She thought when an image of her own guy appeared in her mind. Mikan scoffed and thought _'Nah—he'll never do that.'_ Then she decided to sweep the thought away. Meanwhile, with the raven, just as he closed his DSLR off, he saw his girl looking at the contest. _'Hmm, typical girls.' _Then his brain was doing all the work and ended up with a sly smirk.

"Polka—what are you looking at?" He asked her. Mikan looked at him "Oh—are we going now?" she asked him. He looked at the contest and said "Don't tell me you actually want to see that crap."

Mikan pouted and glared at him "Excuse me, _Mr-who-do-you-think-you-are, _it's not crappy, I think it's really sweet." He only raised a brow as a response "Hmm—you think it's sweet? So what would you describe that contest if I'm joining it?" Mikan's eyes widen with that "No—you don't have that kind of guts—" he gave her one of his sexy smirks again and drag her to the contest "—Right?"

He left her in the middle of the crowd, leaves his cam on her hands and went backstage. Mikan, who was in the jostling crowd thought, _'God—he's not that confident, isn't he?'_

"Dude, I'm not joining this crap, just let me borrow a mic and the short time of 4 minutes." He told the _Master of the Program_. "Mister, we're also paying a fee for the rent of this place. And your four minutes might give us extension, so go along now and go buy your girlfriend some ice cream." He told him before signaling a staff for the next contestant. "I'll pay." Natsume replied. "How much do you need anyway?"

"Woah—kid, I'm kidding. You're not serious about paying the fee right?" The Director said to Natsume. Actually, he was a little freaked out when he saw Natsume taking some bills out. "Look—I'm willing to pay, I just want to take the mic and blow my thing there. I just want to bring a little chill to my girl." He told him while the director only raised a brow "I don't even know why this contest made her smile."

"Here." The Director said as he handed a mic to the raven "Go up there and make the butterflies out of your girl."

'_Nah—Natsume wouldn't able to do it.'_ Mikan thought as a smirk crept in her porcelain face. Then, the crowd began to scream, "Damn! Is he really taken?" a girl squealed. "He's SO HOT!" another screamed.

'_NATSUME—you better!' _Mikan thought as her guess was proven to be true. He was there; her Natsume Hyuuga was actually up in the stage—bringing his godly features with him.

**In My Head by Jason Derulo **was playing. And her love was actually singing and dancing. So, he could really dance and he could—oh damn, he can really sing. The girls couldn't help but squeal.

When he finished, the mob went encore. Even her. Sure, he brought more than just a smile to her. **"MORE! MORE! MORE!" **The crowd began to demand. Natsume only smirked and said "Sorry folks, got a date to finish—I'm outta here." But the production staff won't let him go. "What the f—" He said to the director. The guy only shook his head and said "Public demand, kid. Give them one last song." But Natsume hesitated "I'm telling you, they're going to run after you and probably ambush your girlfriend if you don't give them what they want."

And so—he was back in stage. "Love? They told me they'll kill you if I don't give them another shot." He told the crowd but of course he was actually talking to Mikan. When they made eye contact, she only smiled and gave him two thumbs up. She then mouthed a "Go on."

He ran a hand on his raven glory before he started singing.

****There's this girl, the one and only wonder of this world (my world)****  
****And it don't matter if the road gets rough (yeah) if me rich or poor (yeah)****  
****She stay down with me if me go to war (my girl)****  
**

When he finished those lyrics, he jumped off the stage only to be jammed by females, he was still singing mind you. But, that didn't stop him to walk to his girl. Mikan's eyes widen and she quickly hid her face in her palms when he did that. _'This is so embarrassing.' _She thought but he took her hands away and cupped her chin; he took her hand only to be intertwined to his bigger ones. The girls, though jealous made space for them; still that raven gave them chills.

****Love you cuz you are, every single star****  
****In the constellation, that's enlightening my heart****  
****Special gift from Jah, wherever you are****  
****Girl you got more presents than a hundred santa clauses,****  
****And I know (I know) we'll stand together when the world falls down****  
****And I know (I know) that our forever's gonna start right now, yeah****  
**

He twirled her around so that her back would end leaning on his chest. They were swaying. She can't help but grin so she bit her lips, but it was pretty obvious that she was blushing like mad.

****There's this girl, the one and only wonder of this world (my world)****  
****And it don't matter if the road gets rough (yeah) if me rich or poor (yeah)****  
****She stay down with me if me go to war (my girl)****  
****There's this girl, the one and only wonder of this world (my world)****  
****And it don't matter if the road gets rough (yeah) if me rich or poor (yeah)****  
****She stay down with me till we in the floor (my girl)**

Just as he finished the chorus, he threw the mic to a staff, pulled Mikan and ran away. The crowd frowned and started to say _'boo'. _They can't expect him to hang all day, right? "Hm, that kid has talent." The Director said to his assistant who nodded as a reply. "He's good looking too. Too bad he's taken." He added. The assistant looked at his senior and said "Weird sir, you actually sound gay."

The Director looked at the assistant and blushed. The poor junior only looked terrified and said "Damn! I thought you're straight!"

The senior only give him a sly smile and said "That boy can make any straight man go gay without even lifting a finger."

* * *

"Whoa." That's what he said when he entered the suite she had reserved for the both of them. It has one crystal wall that over looks a pool and a small white canopy with a black classic piano in the middle. "Hey? Are we—" he asked as he went out and looked at the railings. Mikan only smiled and followed him "Yes, we're in the rooftop."

He looked back at the place; especially the canopy where silk white curtains were dancing with the wind plus the black grand piano which brought most of the drama. "You managed to have this kind of place, reserved? I mean we're in the 15th floor of this building."

"Well—for one, my dad owns this." Mikan told him. "For real?" he asked again before taking his camera again. "Yeah—he had this suite built when I had nightmare tantrums." Mikan said before leaning on the railing. Natsume focused his camera on her and said "Your dad really loves you, doesn't he?" Mikan only nodded. "So it's no surprise why he made it hard for me getting you."

"But—you still passed. I wonder what kind of bewitched stuff you fed to my dad." She said with a giggle. Natsume glared at her and said "No way—people call it natural charm."

The brunette scoffed and said "Yeah—you and your big head." He chuckled for a bit and the both of them went quiet for a while.

"If I asked you to marry me—would you agree?" he asked her. Mikan looked at him. Weird question. "Why the sudden question?" Natsume gave out a sigh and shrugged. "I don't know—it just popped in my mind, that's all." Mikan smiled and averted her eyes back to the scenery "Hm, that's a really hard question." Natsume raised a brow and said "Why? Can't you imagine yourself being engage with the likes of me?"

Mikan chuckled and said "It's not like that, Natsume." She said before looking up to the sky. "It's just—were young." Natsume didn't hide it. His frown. He was taken back by her answer. "But—I won't hesitate in saying 'yes' when you ask me that question." She said to him. She wouldn't allow him to be sad because of a silly answer, right?

This time, he can't stop smiling. "I wonder what I can do to actually hurt you."

"Another random question, eh?" She asked at him. "Just answer it." He replied. "You can't hurt me—you wouldn't dare to." She answered with confidence. She chuckled before adding up "Why? Is there more hate that I could give you when you call me 'Polka'?" But that didn't shake him up. "Really, what would hurt you the most?" he asked her again. Mikan was silent for a while. She doesn't even know why he's asking these kind of questions but "Maybe when I wake up all alone after we spent a night together."

"Yeah—that would hurt me a lot." She said to him before daring to look into his eyes. She sighed before smiling "But I know you wouldn't do that."

He dared to take her hands into his, before caging her in a hug "No—I wouldn't dare to." They spent a little time like that. Silence—just them and their friend called silence. The best words are not needed now, all they did was hug and felt their heartbeat collide, and it was all enough. Enough, for now.

"Wait, I have something for you." Mikan said before she freed herself from his embrace. "What?" he asked as he followed her with his eyes. "You'll know!" She screamed as she ran inside the house/suite.

Natsume shook his head, damn, this girl drives him crazy.

He was still deep in his thoughts when the lights went off. _'What the h—'_ He twitched because it was rarely dark. And probably one wrong step could end his life. He was standing in the rooftop for goodness sake!

"Polka!" He said to nothing but darkness. _'Where is she?' _He asked to himself. She's not scared with the dark right? Just when he was about to take the risk he saw a small light.

Then he heard something—he's not sure but—he think its her. When he saw her coming closer and closer, he can't help but widen his eyes, then slowly, a smile crept into his godly face.

Mikan was singing the casual _Happy Birthday _song with a a cake on her hands. He was still holding a grin until she reached him. "Happy Birthday, Love." She said with a big smile on her face. And that's when he released his grin "You. . ."

"You really are extraordinary."

. . . And that became the best night for them.

* * *

He was leaning on the bed post while staring at her naked sleeping figure that was hidden underneath white sheets. Yes, they did it. And his emotions were so complicated. Is he happy or sad?

Happy because he was now beside this woman who really loves him or sad because he wasn't able to stop himself?

Natsume removed some strands off her face and wasn't able to stop himself from caressing her porcelain like face. Then he thought of her answer a while ago.

*****When I'm with you****  
****When I'm with you****  
****When I'm with you you you****  
****You.. when I'm with you**

"_Maybe when I wake up all alone after we spent a night together."_

He sighed. . . unsure of his actions. He rested his head on the post and closed his eyes. Really, her sleeping figure, so innocent, so fragile, so beautiful—this might be the last time he'll ever saw it. Just like what they said, the best picture in a mans' life would probably the picture of the sleeping figure of his woman first thing in the morning.

'_Damn—I crossed the line.'_

Just then, his phone rang. He looked beside him and took his phone. Someone was calling and it was a woman who was calling.

He looked at Mikan before taking the call. But maybe, just maybe she'll wake up all alone after all. And he'll hurt her.

* * *

She woke up and she couldn't help but smile. Mikan stretched her arms, trying to reach out for a specific warmth. But she found none.

She opened her eyes and saw that no one was really beside her. _'What—Natsume?' _Mikan thoughts went back to their conversation yesterday. No. He won't do that. Not to her. Never.

Right?

"Natsume?" teary eyed, se called after she sat up, one hand holding the sheets.

"Damn." A voice said. She followed it and saw Natsume went out of the bath room—fully dressed. "Oh." That regained a smile. "Are we going home? You should have woken me up. Can you wait for me—"

"I never did plan to wake you up." She looked at him. His face was as nonchalant as the plainness of the night. "What?" she asked him. She was confused. What is he saying?

He gave out a sigh and showed a smirk "Don't you get it, Sakura. Or you're just plainly slow." He then moved so that he could lean on the opposite wall of the bed. "Na—Natsume. What are you saying? I—I don't understand you." She said as she showed him a faint smile and a pure tear ran down her cheeks. "I don't—"

"Do you really think I'd still hang around you after I got what I first wanted with you?" he asked. His smirk—no—his eyes gave the pure hint of superiority and purpose.

"No—you're joking right?" She asked him again. "No. Everything we had was a joke." That struck her. Her heart was breaking. Breaking because of him. "Well, I'll give you credit, okay? You're one of the best in bed." He told her as he move towards the door and open it.

But before he went out, he looked behind and said "And do stop getting your hopes high, because it's real—I **never** did love you."

Then he closed the door.

* * *

**This chapter is Dedicated to FanFiction Lovers (a group in Facebook) and my Mommy Nikki ! 3 !**

**Is this chap long ? **

**SONGS :**

*** - Obvious by Hey Monday**

**** - This Girl by Laza Morgan : credits to Abi Delos Reyes **

***** - When I'm With You by Westlife (need to listen to this guys, it's pretty nice) :)**

**. . . Well ? No Flames okay ? *SMOOCH***


	28. Chapter 28

**The Price 28 – Teenage Dream 03**

_She woke up and she couldn't help but smile. Mikan stretched her arms, trying to reach out for a specific warmth. But she found none._

_She opened her eyes and saw that no one was really beside her. 'What—Natsume?' Mikan thoughts went back to their conversation yesterday. No. He won't do that. Not to her. Never._

_Right?_

"_Natsume?" teary eyed, se called after she sat up, one hand holding the sheets. _

"_Damn." A voice said. She followed it and saw Natsume went out of the bath room—fully dressed. "Oh." That regained a smile. "Are we going home? You should have woken me up. Can you wait for me—"_

"_I never did plan to wake you up." She looked at him. His face was as nonchalant as the plainness of the night. "What?" she asked him. She was confused. What is he saying?_

_He gave out a sigh and showed a smirk "Don't you get it, Sakura. Or you're just plainly slow." He then moved so that he could lean on the opposite wall of the bed. "Na—Natsume. What are you saying? I—I don't understand you." She said as she showed him a faint smile and a pure tear ran down her cheeks. "I don't—"_

"_Do you really think I'd still hang around you after I got what I first wanted with you?" he asked. His smirk—no—his eyes gave the pure hint of superiority and purpose._

"_No—you're joking right?" She asked him again. "No. Everything we had was a joke." That struck her. Her heart was breaking. Breaking because of him. "Well, I'll give you credit, okay? You're one of the best in bed." He told her as he move towards the door and open it._

_But before he went out, he looked behind and said "And do stop getting your hopes high, because it's real—I __**never**__ did love you."_

_Then he closed the door. _

_Mikan. _

_Natsume. _

_Mikan._

_Natsume._

He was calling unto her and she was replying his name back—but even how much she called, he never returned. Never did that door open again. Never did he walk back to her.

When she opened her eyes, everything was blurry and black. Mikan felt her eyes numb from all the sobbing and decided to sit up so that her aching back could lean on the bedpost. The featherlike beam of the full moon was the only light of the room.

But, there was something wrong—too wrong.

If he left her—then isn't she supposed to be feeling cold, alone, abandoned and broken?

Her brain was still damaged due to what she thinks she needs to feel, but her heart was exactly telling her otherwise. Furthermore, there was weight on her stomach.

And—there he is.

Mikan's eyes started to water again, but this time, her heart was more flattered and contented and happy and—she couldn't help but smile. Her love was there, sleeping peacefully beside her, with his arm carefully locked across her waist—as if preventing her from going away. Her Natsume was there—never did even plan on letting her open her eyes with him not at sight.

* * *

When he opened his eyes, Mikan was already sitting up with a camera rolling on her hands. He grumbled for a while before covering his face with his arms. "Dang—what are you doing so early in the morning?" He asked her. Mikan only smiled and said "Get your arms away from you face, idiot—it's ruining my footage."

"Why are you filming your ever so gorgeous dashing boyfriend at 5:37 am?" he asked again. "Look at the camera, Natsume." She grumbled. "Not unless you tell me the reason, babe."

"I'll tell you once its over." She told him, hearing the sudden lowness of her voice, he looked at her. And he wasn't happy when he saw those red fluffy eyes—too obvious, that his girl cried. "What's wrong?" he asked her.

When she first heard his voice that morning, she only gave proof to herself that she really was not dreaming. That that scene where he left her was the nightmare and the Natsume beside her that was breathing and insulting her is the reality. "So—introduce yourself." She said while preventing herself from crying.

He sighed and said "You're not putting this down unless you get what you want, aren't you?"

"Nope—not even you tickle me." She said to him. He looked at her for a while before looking at the ceiling "This is embarrassing." Nonetheless, he still looked at the lenses.

"Hey—Natsume Hyuuga here—and I just woke up after being raped by my dimwitted, perverted girlfriend." He told the camera "I did not!" Mikan yelled at him playfully. "Yada-yada, I'll say whatever I want to. So shut up, little girl. I just turned 20 yesterday and she gave me a lot of trouble too. And it looks like she wasn't satisfied yet. She is now filming me while I'm naked and—"

"Alright, Jesus, let's stop with the introducing before you spill your ever so royal perverseness on the camera." She said to him while he was growing that smirk. "Next question, what was your age when you first hooked a girl?" she asked. "What kind of question is that?" he asked—shocked. "What—a random a one."

"Fifteen." He said to her, but she raised her brow. "You're not saying the truth, Natsume." He only rolled his eyes and said "Alright, alright Iwasthirteen." He mumbled. "What?" She asked. "." Again, he mumbled. Hey—this is an embarrassing question okay. "What? Natsume stop mumbling—"

"**I was thirteen when I first got laid.**" He, well almost screamed. "Oh. So that's what –get-laid means. Hmm." She said before she tilted her head. "You're not blushing, right?" she asked him. Natsume only glared at her and said "Who wouldn't blush at your questions, stupid? And I am not blushing."

"Okay—you just put on a massive amount of cheek tint, then." She said sarcastically. "Whatever—on with the next question." He said impatiently. "Who was your first time?" she asked.

"No—you're not going to kill her." He said to her with a smirk. She scoffed "Come on tell me—" "No." She rolled her eyes and said "Alright, Hyuuga. Am not gonna force you into this." This time, it was his turn to scoff, "Yeah, no need to, am already in it anyways." She looked at him with a raised brow and continued "Oh well, you're in a party, how would you say to a girl that you like her with out telling her or touching her?"

Natsume sighed and said "I would stalk her out of the room and take picture of her while she's swimming in her pool."

Mikan looked at him but he has his eyes closed "What a safe answer Natsume, but at least you admitted that you really are a stalker." He only shrugged. "What will be the most embarrassing thing that you would tell a girl?" she asked. Natsume opened his right eye and said "Oh—out of perverted questions, huh."

But her face remained playful, and it was the exact emotion of what Natsume is trying to put out. "Maybe, I'll tell her that she's as beautiful as the first Christmas snowflake in December. So pure and fragile but nonetheless, she's the start."

Mikan looked at him with her fluffy eyes before she shut the camera. He sat up and pulled her in a hug, "Now—tell me why you were crying."

* * *

Mikan told her nightmare to Natsume as they shared some hot chocolate on the white sofa-swing near the pool. She was in her long white sweatshirt and he on his white jammies and pale blue shirt. Mikan was leaning on Natsume and he was more than enough to give her warmth.

Silence reigned between them after she said all of those things to him. But for a change, she didn't cry. What's there to be afraid of? He was now beside her, he was hers—and she knows that.

"I know that after last night, you'd be longing and begging for me." He said with a big smirk, and even she was facing her back on him, she could feel that growing _oh-sexy-smirk. _Mikan smiled and said "Why did I ever end up with you?"

He sighed, and she could feel him tense. The atmosphere turned null—serious. "But—we won't do it again."

Mikan looked at him, she wanted to ask why, but she's not sure, she may end up looking as the pervert again even though her actions are purely pure. "I don't want everyone to think that you're just a sex toy for me." Natsume dared to look at her orbs, but he was so sure that she was more than proud of him to have him say those things.

"And besides, we'll have all the time to do it when we get married." Mikan rolled her eyes and she felt his lips reach her cheeks. "Why does your perverted character always have to ruin the mood? Gosh." Mikan said to him. "But admit it—that is one of my best traits." He said after raising his brow. "Yeah-yeah, even though how freaked out I am every now and then." She replied after hearing him chuckle.

"I should have stopped myself if you told me, you know." Natsume said. "Told you what?" Mikan asked. Natsume hesitated to say it—but he has to "That you were a virgin." Mikan felt blood rose up her cheeks. "I—I thought that you shouldn't know." She said shyly. "I thought that it was nothing but a rumor. I never knew that it was really true." He said to her. "There was a rumor about me being a virgin?" She asked, acting as if surprise herself.

"Hell yeah, but don't change the topic. You should have told me that you were, and I should have stopped myself." Natsume said, with a little-tiny raise of his voice. "I'm sorry, okay?" Mikan said with whole sincerity. He only sighed and said "Never mind, it already happened."

"But—why are you so defensive?" Mikan asked. "I—I just—I just never touched a virgin before." Natsume confessed. _'He's not that evil with women after all.' _Mikan thought—bit by bit, he was sharing himself. "Why? I thought, you never cared who you touched—as long as she's a girl." Mikan said. Natsume clicked his tongue and said "I just don't want her to think that I'll be staying with her. I don't want her to think that I'm the one for her. Yeah—I stayed with different women in different beds night after night and I never let them wake up with me, but I do respect their virginity."

"Let's say you're an exemption though." He said to her. "Yeah?" she asked, smiling to him, and damn right that smile made the fireworks out. "Hell yeah." He said before kissing her forehead.

**Knock knock**

"I'll get that." Natsume said to Mikan. Mikan waited as she watched the sun starting to lighten up the world. Unconsciously, the brunette only smiled and thought _'Lord, thank you for this day. I learned a lot from Natsume and I got the chance to know him better and deeper. Thank you because you gave me the chance to met someone like him.'_

"Hey." Natsume came back with a medium sized box that was covered with red silk cloth. "What's that?" She asked him while looking at him putting the box down, and sitting himself down the floor. He sighed and gave her a faint smile. "You better like it. It was shipped from China via plane and in an ASAP situation." He told her. Mikan gave on of her best grin and asked "Can I open it?" Natsume only shrugged and said "Go ahead, it's your gift after all."

Slowly, Mikan untied the silk covering and opened the box. The box wasn't that locked and it has no tape or rope to make it really close. **"Grr." **

Mikan moved backwards from the box and Natsume only tried his best not to laugh "Okay. Something that is moving and growling is inside that box." Mikan said as she pointed at the box. "Really? I thought I ordered something to eat." Natsume said sarcastically. Mikan glared at him. "Just tell me what's inside that box?" Mikan demanded, only to Natsume's amusement. "What? I thought you're brave." Natsume said, teasing.

Though worried of whatever is inside that box, Mikan said "Alright, let's get this over with."

Then, with all her might, she opened the box—but not with her eyes open.

**Tik Tok **

"Open you eyes, idiot—it's waiting for you." Natsume said. Slowly, Mikan opened one eye, then "**Oh my gosh—Natsume. Oh my gosh.**" She said as she takes the chestnut-colored baby Shar Pei with her arms. "Oh my gosh, you're so cute." She then smiled to Natsume "Thank you." Mikan stood up to give her boyfriend a big kiss.

"But—out of all choices, a dog?" She asked. "Well—I just think that our future kids need something to play with, something alive and something to guard the house too while we're gone." He said honestly. "Future kids, huh?" Mikan asked before raising her brow and caressing the puppy's _crumbled-towel_ like skin. "What should we name her?" She said while lifting the Shar Pei. "Her?" Natsume asked as he left one of the dogs' leg and looked at, err—wherever you look to know the gender is. "Natsume! That's dog-harassment. And she's a girl, you dog-perv."

"It's a he, polka." Natsume said. Mikan playfully glared at him and said "How did you know that? My mother instincts tell me that she is a girl." Natsume rolled his eyes and said "It has a, you know. So basically, it's a he." Mikan only shrugged and decided to ignore the raven.

"I'm gonna call you, Poochie." Mikan said with a big smile plastered in her face and miraculously, the dog barked. "See, Natsume? She likes her name." Mikan debated. Then, she turned to her Poochie and said Natsume raised a brow and said "Poochie? What an odd name for a male, and correction, he's a boy, so he deserves to be called son."

"We're going to get you a collar once we arrive back in Tokyo, okay honey? And we better arrange your ownership papers too." She said after totally ignoring the raven. "I feel killing some animal today." Natsume said, before he screamed to the brunette "Hey! How about some Shar Pei adobo?"

* * *

"Poochie, don't run too far, dear. Or else, daddy would have a hard time running after you." Mikan told her Shar Pei as the pup explore the shore. She was wearing a simple white tee paired with her denim skinny jeans, plaid scarf and flats. Natsume only sighed and said "No way am I running after that mongrel." He wears that frown that nonetheless didn't change the fact that he is handsome.

He was wearing a simple white tee too, denim pants and converse; plus those geek glasses and his gray beanie. Mikan giggled as she watched her boyfriend lean on his car and cross his arms on his chest. "Oh Love, don't tell me you're jealous of Poochie?" She asked him. Natsume glared at her and said "Why am I gonna be jealous over a small animal?" Mikan only looked at him with a big smile, "He's just a pup who took my girls' attention with just one look, and how can I be jealous over that?" He added with pride.

"Oh come on, Natsume—you're still my biggest attention-taker." Mikan said as she hugs her raven. Natsume raised a brow and said "Really?" Mikan chuckled and nodded. He sighed and pouted "I doubt it."

She kissed his cheek and said "Will that do?" Natsume looked at her on the corner of his eyes and said "Maybe." Mikan released him and moved so that she was facing him. "Whatever." Then, she took his arms away from his chest, so that she could lean on him and put his arms around her. "Anyways, is this car Ferrari?"

He sighed—a sign that he too was giving up the mongrel topic. Natsume tightened his arms around her and said "Yeah—a Ferrari SA Aperta. Delivered from Tokyo last night." Mikan tilted her head and looked at her pup playing in the shore "You called your house-staff last night?" She asked. "Nope, mom called."

She looked at him and asked "What did she say?"

"Hm, she greeted me. And she asked who I was with…"

_**Natsume's POV**_

_Just then, my phone rang. I looked beside me and took my phone. Someone was calling and it was a woman. I looked at you before taking the call. _

"_Hey." I called. _

"_**Good evening, dear. Happy Birthday." **__No doubt, that cheerfulness sounded like my mother. __**"Hotaru said that you didn't rent a club this time, where are you?"**_

"_Um—somewhere down Japan." I answered, I wasn't really sure of our location. __**"Hm, who are you with?"**_

_I unconsciously smile and looked at the woman beside me who was still soundly sleeping. "Mom, remember that girl I brought at your concert?" I heard her say yes and asked why. "Well, she's my girlfriend now."_

_She sounded happy and excited and said __**"Really? When are you going to introduce her to your dad?"**_

"_As soon as possible, I think." I answered. __**"Is she with you?" **__I only answered honestly then she changed the topic __**"Oh yeah, we bought you your birthday gift, the brand new 2011 Ferrari SA Aperta." **__Oh, another car, but it didn't really thrilled me up. "Can you deliver it to this address? We badly need transportation right now."_

"_**Okay honey, so, me and your Father went to Australia and he was about your decision." **__She brought the question again, "I'll answer that when we return to Tokyo. I need to hang up now."_

**End of POV**

"Hmm." Mikan said as she stared at the rising sun. Natsume looked at her and sighed. He won't have another time once they return to Tokyo, so he needs to pop the question.

"When I had my 18th birthday, my dad asked me something." He started. "He told me if—maybe it was the right time to start learning the business since I'm his only heir." She listened to him. This topic includes his future after all. "But then, I said—_'I'm not ready, dad.' _I was just 18; I thought I was still a kid back then." He intertwined their hands and continued "Then, he popped the same words on my 19th birthday."

"But this time I said _'Dad, give me one more year, only then I'll decide.' _But the truth is, during those times, I was already in love with photography and its amazing world of lenses. I was actually planning on leaving home, and take a course on photography somewhere in California."

"Polka," he called. "Yeah?" she answered.

"Close your eyes." Natsume said. With the sudden max seriousness, she faced him and looked at him with a big question mark. "Why?" He only looked at her and twirled her so that basically she was leaning on him again. "Just close your eyes—" he whispered on her ear, "Mikan."

She blushed when he said her name "I'm going to tell you something really embarrassing, so close your eyes."Only then, she closed her eyes.

"When we go back to Tokyo, I'm going to face my father and he'll ask the same question." He sighed. "But this time, I'm going to forget photography and accept it." He relaxed his body and she could feel his hands release pressure. "But you love photography." Mikan said, not opening a lid. "Yeah—but if I pursue it; there might be no future for the both us."

"When we go back to Tokyo—I will be very busy." He told her. "I don't know how busy will I get, I don't know until when will it get—but—"

"Just promise me, whatever you think, whatever you hear, whatever you see—" he twirled her around, and she slowly opened her eyes. And she was welcomed with the warmth of his red eyes. "—Whatever you feel; promise me you'll stay by my side and continue believing in me." He asked her.

Her eyes were getting teary as he picks something in his pocket. Her eyes only widen when she found out that it was a ring.

It was silver, plain, but it has a diamond on it—"I know it's nothing special, but I bought it using my own money—with the paycheck from modeling before." He slipped the ring on her ring finger and said "With this ring, promise me, you'll stay."

She dared looking directly at his eyes and said "I'll stay, I'll wait—" a tear fell from her eyes and said "—even it takes my heart away, I'll stay with you."

He smiled a smile he never had for years. He kissed her hand before claiming her lips.

And for the not the first time, the sun smiled at yet another destined couple.

* * *

**If you wanna see Poochie go to my profile :P**

**SMOOCHIES !**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29 – Your Parents Love Me 01**

"**Flight 041654 has landed."**

Natsume was quietly waiting in the airport with his violet shirt, black shoes and denim pants. Along with him was his dark coat—it started to snow in Japan after all. He stood up when he saw a group of _men-in-black—_they were at least five or six_. _Ever since his parents entered the world of _Real Estate_ body guards were already hired.

From a far, he smiled.

"Natsume~". In the middle of those suit-wearing men, were his parents, of course who would miss the famous _**Hyuuga couple**_? His father, Shiro Hyuuga was wearing a normal Armani black-to white suit combination. Along with his expensive looking suit was his aristocrat and charismatic aura which was more than enough for you to notice that he is a man of respect and status. His wife, Kaoru Hyuuga was his most elegant possession—despite the fact that he is still head over heels with this woman. Except the actuality that she was already famous for her talent as a pianist, she is _The Mistress of the Hyuuga house_. Her delicate body was hidden inside that faux fur white coat and YSL thigh high boots.

"Mom." Natsume called as he welcomed his mother with a tight hug.

He is Natsume Hyuuga. He is Gakuen Alices' hottest dude, Japans' most famous ex-player, a world class racer, captain of the inter-school Football competition champions—_The Mad Hatters_, the next Ne-Yo, and Mikan Sakura's boyfriend. He has lots of faces, but right at this moment, he was nothing but the plain Natsume Hyuuga—the son, the heir. The young master of the _Hyuuga Household. _Yes, that's normal.

"I missed you." Kaoru said as she releases her son. The lad only smiled at his mother, then turned to face his father. "Dad—" Natsume greeted. His father smirked at first. "You've grown taller, son." The old man smiled as his son hugged him. It's been a year since the father and son last met. "And as time goes by, you grow to look like me a lot." The older Hyuuga said. They were born with the same raven hair—but Shiros' eyes were simple but elegant, like Mikans'.

"Aish—of course not. He is mine and he looks like me, right darling?" Kaoru asked Natsume. Natsume only shrugged and looked at his dad. "Let your mother have her way, she's getting old anyways."

Kaoru gaped and said "Me? Getting old? Jesus, Shiro—I'm getting younger after each moon. You should look at yourself, lately, old man." The Hyuuga men only chuckled at her defensive retort. "By the way, where is your Godmother?" Kaoru asked. "She's coming?" The guys asked in unison. Kaoru only nodded and said "Well, yeah—at least that's what she told me."

"Takeshi-san." Shiro called, as the old ma slash secretary approached him "Yes, sir?"

"Tell the others to use the other cars; we'll be riding with Natsume." The master told his long time secretary. "Of course, sir." Light bulb. "Oh, how about Mikan? Where is she?" Kaoru asked as they walk out the airport.

The sky was dark for it was around 7:30 pm. "Mikan? She's in her home—why did you ask?" Natsume asked his mother as a lackey opened the door of Natsume's Ferrari for the three to go in. "Well, we were thinking of inviting your Mikan for dinner tonight." Shiro said. Natsume started the engine before saying "What's with first name basis?"

"What's wrong with that? She's going to be my future daughter-in-law. So might as well get used on calling her by that." Kaoru told her son. "Call her Natsume. We want to meet her tonight." Natsume only rolled his eyes and took his .

* * *

"Mik?" Jimjims' sot voice enveloped the room as the old lady enters with a cup of milk. "Here is your milk sweetie." But she didn't find the sweet young brunette in her bed—there were only clothes—a massive pile of skirts, blouses, cocktails and gowns. Even the chubby Shar Pei was covered with petticoats. "Mikmik, honey. What's with the sudden jumble?"

After Natsume's sudden call, Mikan kicked off her comforters and raided her room closet.

After a moment or two, Mikan came out wearing a lemon colored tube gown. "Jimjim, Natsume called and he said his parents wants to meet me for dinner tonight." The brunettes' face was obvious with worry. "Dinner you say?" The old lady looked at her favorite girls' clothing and rose her delicate brow "That gown—isn't it too over-dressed for a dinner, honey?"

Mikan looked at the gown, sighed and slammed herself on the pile of clothing "I know." Then she looked at the old lady "But I don't know what to wear." She then caressed her Poochies' soft fur as the mongrel growled with irritation. It was as if saying _'I'm a guy you know—I shouldn't be covered with these stuffs.'_

Jimjim only smiled at her almost-grandchild and said "You? You always know what to wear, right?"

Mikan sat up and said "Well this is a different occasion." Mikan pushed some hair behind her ear, and then said "I want to look formal and casual at the same time—I don't want to make a bad impression to his parents, especially to his father. I mean, I haven't seen him, never knew him—I just don't know what he's like." Then she picked some cocktails and tried them on her shoulder to see the fit. "What if I wear something bad and I make a jester out of myself."

"Mikan." Jimjim called. "I and your parents didn't raise you without confidence." She pulled the young Sakura in front of her make-up table and told Mikan to sit down. She took the cocktails from Mikans' hands and put them on the bed. "Let's just take this off." She took the pin from Mikan's hair and said "All you have to do is dress whatever you feel. Like, you feel hardcore then you go for something black." Jimjim gathered Mikans' brown locks into a very high ponytail and shook it as if Mikan was a rock star. The brunette only giggled.

"If you feel seductive, then you go for burning hues like red." She messed Mikan's hair making it look out of place but attractive. "If you feel pure then we will settle for white." She fixed Mikan's hair into a messy bun, making the brunette look fresh and pretty. "But if you want simple and elegant—then how about the combination known from ages to ages—the simplest combination of black and white?"

Mikan softened her eyes and looked at her nanny via the mirror. "Thanks, nanny. You always know what I want to hear. Just like what I want to hear from my grandma and mom." Her nanny gave her one of the sweetest smile and said "Now, let's go find that right dress."

**Meanwhile**

**Beep Beep**

"Who is it?" The guard in the Sakura's manor called. There were two black BMW's in front of the gate. "We are from the Hyuuga residence." Takeshi, Mr. Hyuugas' most trusted secretary said after he got out of the second car. "What do you want, sir?" The guard asked politely. "I am here to fetch Ms. Mikan." The guard nodded and took the phone and called the main manor.

"Mikan." Jimjim called as she reenters the brunettes' room. "Your _**carrier **_arrived."

Mikan, who was just done in wearing her black Dolce&Gabbana coat and her white pouch, looked at her nanny. Her brunette locks were in tack in a semi-ponytail and were curled at the ends. "Natsume?" Mikan asked. The nanny shook her head and said "No—they said that Natsumes' father won't let him go since they were busy catching up with each other. So, he ordered his men to fetch you."

"Oh." Mikan sighed but this time, she didn't frown. She twirled around and asked "Do I look okay?"

"Okay—but I prefer the word beautiful." The young nanny said. "Well, here goes nothing."

When Mikan went down to the living room, there were three men in coats and ties who were patiently waiting for her. Her presence was felt "Ms. Mikan." Takeshi said as he stood up and gave a formal bow, the other two followed his gesture.

"Good evening." Mikan greeted with a smile. "Forgive me for not introducing myself. I am Takeshi Tsubaki. I will be your host for the ride." The secretary said. "You don't have to be too formal with me Oji-san." Mikan replied. "But miss, you will be the future Hyuuga mistress; it's only natural for me to offer you respect."

Mikan blushed with the sudden nickname. "Um, _Hyuuga mistress_? Isn't that a bit too sudden? You can call me Mikan, please." The old man only gave Mikan a bow. Then, Takeshi noticed Jimjim and gave a smile. The nanny gave the smile back and said "Take care of my girl, she's a treasure."

"I will assure you her safety and I'm sure the young master will have my head in a platter if ever something will happen to the young mistress." Takeshi said in a joking manner. "Mikan." Mikan corrected with a sly smile. Jimjim only giggled.

With the sudden cheesy atmosphere, Mikan said "Hmm, I believe we should be moving on?"

"Ah, yes, young mistress." Takeshi said as he led the way, but he didn't left without giving the nanny another one of his sincere smile.

And so, they hit the road. The next 7-minute ride was quiet. So, the secretary said "Please, Miss Mikan. Feel free of yourself. It won't help if you let yourself drown with nervousness."

"Hmm, just a random thought—can I ask a question, Oji-san?" Mikan asked. The secretary looked back and said "Of course." Mikan shrugged and asked "Are you interested with my nanny?" The brunette was keeping a grin, but when she saw the blush on the old mans' cheeks, she can't help but chuckle. "So love at first sight do exists."

"Miss, I know this is also sudden but, is she married?" Takeshi asked. "As far I know, Jimjim was once married but her husband died after two years of marriage—no kids. That's when she was hired by my grandmother." Mikan spilled. "She's 57 years old, she likes yellow and she spends most of her time knitting. Oh—am I saying too much?" she said after touching her lips. Takeshi only smiled at her innocent self and said "You know, young mistress, now I see why the young master fell in love with you. It seems, getting trapped in your charisma is inevitable."

Mikan chuckled and asked "You think so?"

The old man chuckled again and said "Yes—I am positive with that. I too am trapped by your charisma." Then Mikan remembered something "Then, do you think Mr. Hyuuga, your Boss, would also like me?" She asked shyly. The old man chuckled and said "As far as I've known Shiro, he has an unpredictable taste in people. He seldom shows his emotions. But I think he'll like you."

"Really? How can you say that?" Mikan asked. "Well, for one, you remind me of Madame's character."

* * *

Natsume was walking back and forth in front of the main door—as if not caring of the total cold and snow around him. "Natsume?" Kaoru called as she opened the door. "Natsume are you out of your mind, it is evident that it is cold outside. And you're only wearing that." She told him. True, the raven was only wearing a white long sleeve button up, black pants and plain shoes. "It's okay, mom." Natsume replied. "I'm just waiting—"

"For her?" The mother asked her son as she closes the door. The Mistress changed her clothes from fur and YSL boots to black tee, high waist loose midnight pants that looked like a floor length skirt plus black pumps. Her raven hair was in a neat low ponytail. "You must really love her then; look at you, waiting in the middle of the cold night for her." She embraced her son as she said those motherly words. She felt her son sigh and said "Whatever your decision is—whether you accept being the heir or not, I'm just proud that somehow, this girl helped you in growing up."

"That's why I'll love her like my very own daughter." Natsume looked at his mother and smiled. "Thanks mom."

Just then, "They're here." Kaoru said as she went back inside the house. Natsume saw Takeshi opened the door and out his girl. Mikan wasn't new to his house, but it was her first time to see the Hyuuga manor with a snowy milieu. "You owe me big time." Mikan said as she gave Natsume a light punch in his strong chest. But Natsume didn't budge.

"You look anxious." Natsume said as he noticed his girlfriends' uneasiness. "Who wouldn't? I'm just meeting your parents without warning." She said as Natsume held her hand and led her inside. "Don't worry about that, they're more excited than you are." A maid came and took Mikan's coat revealing the dress she was so busy looking for. It was plain.

A dirty white blouse with elegant embroidery with the same color, black tutu-like short skirt, black tights and black pumps; she looked like a porcelain doll in her get up.

"You look simple." Natsume said to her, much to her pouting face "Then what do you want me to wear? I have no idea what kind of dinner will it be."

Natsume only rolled his eyes but returned his gaze on her. "Where's the ring?" He asked. Mikan smiled and held her left hand to her face level so that he could see the sparkling white diamond ring embracing her finger. "Don't worry, idiot. I never took it off ever since you put it there." She said as she gave him a smooth kiss.

"**Bonjour everybody~" **Mikan and Natsume looked at the main door and saw a woman in red fur coat and leather boots. "Aunt Fifi." Natsume and Mikan said in unison. The blonde looked at them and smiled—a sly one. "I see, now we're in the _meeting-the-parents_ stage huh?" Natsume only scoffed and Mikan flushed red. "Get over it, Doc Fi." Natsume said before he slammed himself to the couch.

"Aish—now look, Natsume is getting shy." She said that before laughing. **"Fiona~"** Kaoru came along with her husband who was already out of his coat and tie get up earlier. He was wearing a long sleeved white button-up that was rolled to his elbow, black vest, black pants and shoes. Shiro was holding a glass half-filled with red wine.

The two women squealed and hugged each other. "Best friend—how are you? Long time no see." Kaoru greeted before she released her blonde friend from their embrace. "Same as usual. Still walking and flirting here and there." Fifi or Fiona Fij said to the raven. But her azure orbs didn't stay with Kaoru's red ones—instead, it traveled to Shiros' brown eyes.

Fifi smirked then went to Shiro. She circled him like a predator as her hand caressed his shoulders. The prey, meanwhile, remained steady. Mikan looked at Natsume who looked stoic in the entire scene and whispered "Weird."

"Well, hello—Shiro." The blonde greeted. Kaoru rolled her eyes and rested her hands to her hips and said "Fi—stop flirting with my husband. Honestly, I don't want to ruin that red coat of yours and replace it with your blonde locks."

Fiona looked at her friend and smiled. "Hands off." She said as she positioned her hands in a surrendering way. "You're going to join us for dinner, Fiona?" Shiro asked before sipping his wine. "No—I'm just going to take this perfume—" The blonde said as she picked a box of an expensive looking perfume "and take my leave—it looks like Natsume has someone to introduce to his parents, I don't want to be a disturbance."

The blonde took her leave, **"Well, Au revoir." **But despite the jolly and funny flirting that she did in front of the family, Fiona Fij left with a sad face.

"You know—I still feel sorry for her." Kaoru said with a frown while looking at the door where the blonde had just left, but her husbands' comforting hand held her shoulders. "Well—let's go to the right topic. Natsume?"

Then, the adults—including Natsume looked at Mikan who only bowed her head in embarrassment. "Oh—Mikan, I'm sorry I haven't entertained you, Natsume get it on." Kaoru said before locking her arm with her husbands' strong ones. "That's okay Auntie." Mikan smiled.

"Natsume." Kaoru called as Natsume looked at his mother. "What?" the young raven asked. "The formal introductions." She whispered. "Oh."

"Mom, Dad—this is Polka—" Natsume felt a smooth budge in his ribs and noticed the glare of his girlfriend "I mean, Mikan Sakura." Then he turned to Mikan "Polka, my parents." Kaoru opened her arms and Mikan approached her as she was welcomed with a warm hug. Even Shiro, whom she was so afraid of earlier, gave her a fatherly embrace. "So, you're the girl." Shiro told Mikan. "Welcome to the family, dear." Kaoru added.

* * *

After the dinner, Mikan was brought by her shoes in front of the grand fireplace. Above it was a portrait of the woman. She wasn't Kaoru, though the woman in the portrait looks like Natsume's mother a lot, but Mikan was sure that the woman was also a Hyuuga. She has her raven hair in a big formal bun and was being embraced by silver chains and a tiara. She was wearing a 17th century gown with low square-edge neckline. Her ears still looked effortless despite those heavy ruby earrings. Her face, though stoic, looked aristocratic and charismatic—a face that could probably launch a thousand ships. The same eyes that is burning like the fire.

But what caught Mikan's eye was that _Hope necklace _look alike that was embracing her fine neck. The stone was red, either diamond or ruby, and it was in Rose-cut. The chain was a string of small Marquis Cut diamonds.

The stone looked so enticing that Mikan didn't notice that her future mother-in-law entered the scene. "Alluring isn't she?" Kaoru's words brought Mikan back to her senses. The brunette looked at the raven for a second and looked back at the portrait. "Yeah—who is she?" The brunette asked. The raven locked her hugged herself as she approached the brunette. "They say she is the first Mistress of the Hyuuga house. But we can never really tell the history."

"But one thing is for sure, she is the prime owner of _The Burgundy._" Kaoru told Mikan. Mikan looked at her with a questioning look and asked "Burgundy?"

Kaoru smiled and said "That necklace."

Oh that—that alluring stone Mikan was staring at. The brunette looked at the necklace again, and unconsciously said "It's beautiful." The raven head looked at her and smiled. "You think?" Mikan looked back at Kaoru and said "Yes—the stone is like the heart of an eternal fire."

Kaoru Hyuuga sighed as she sat on the couch. "That necklace served as an engagement gift for the bride and traveled from generations to generations for almost four centuries now." Mikan looked at Kaoru and said "So—it's a family heirloom?"

Kaoru nodded. "We have one too, though it's an engagement ring. My brother is taking it though." Mikan confessed. Kaoru smiled and said "One day, when Natsume is sure of you, I'll give you that necklace." Mikan looked at her and gave a confused smiled. What does she mean by _if Natsume is sure of you_? "I am not saying that you're the wrong girl, in fact, I am wishing that you are the right woman. I like you Mikan. But if someday, if Natsume falls in love with another and decides to give _The Burgundy_ to that woman, I don't want you to look so broken—like how I brought the genuine smile off of Fiona's lips."

"I noticed that too; that Aunt Fifi left with a sad confused smile, but what do you really mean?" Mikan asked. "I won't blame Natsume if he grew up bedding women because Shiro was like that before." Mikan went and sat herself beside the Mistress. "Like now, Shiro was the sole heir of their business." Mikan looked at Kaorus' eyes. It was enticing but there is an emotion of sorry and regret. "And the family heirloom was embracing Fiona's neck."

The brunette looked at Kaoru who was looking at the fire with a sad smile. "Auntie—"

Kaoru looked at her and said "Yes—I was the third party." Mikan withdraw her eyes; she transferred them to look at the fire. What if, Natsume finds another girl? "What happened?" Mikan asked. "Fiona was like a best friend since birth. At those times, when Shiro and Fiona were busy climbing their careers and keeping up with their relationship, I came back from Europe—ready to meet my best friend which I haven't seen for almost 10 years."

"When I met her, she introduced Shiro to me. I knew back then, that after I met him, I might betray Fiona." Kaoru sighed and continued. "To make the long story short, Shiro and I had an affair and Fiona hated me. She hated me because she couldn't bring herself to hate the only man she ever loved. I was ready to go back to Europe to claim my dream of being a pianist and ready to leave my love."

When Mikan looked at Kaoru again, her crimson eyes were carrying tears. "I know that I was the wrong one, that's why I decided I should be the one leaving. I decided to leave, because I know they couldn't decide for themselves."

"But one snowy night, when I met with Shiro, when I was going to bid him goodbye—"

_**Kaoru's Flashback**_

_I went to the park where we usually meet; despite his busy schedule, he made sure he can come to this meeting since I said that it was urgent. Shiro sat in the swing. Even though his coat was thick, he can't help but shiver. _

_With all my might I approached him. "Shiro—" I called. He looked at me and smiled. "Kaoru—what is the thing that you're going to tell me?" he asked as he kissed my hands. "I'm leaving."_

"_What?" he asked—as if unsure of what he heard. "I said I'm leaving, Shiro. Europe is going to give me my biggest break. And by the time I'm there, you're going to have time to return your lives back to normal." I said before retrieving my hands. My voice was trembling. Shiros' eyes winked and he can't do anything but shook his head. "You're—you're leaving me?" he asked._

"_I shouldn't have entered your life in the first place."I told him as I turned my back from him. I can feel his gaze at me as a tear rolled down my cheeks. 'This will be the greatest mistake in my life' I sighed and my heels started walking—walking away from him 'goodbye—my love.'_

_When I reached my car, somebody was leaning on it. "Don't tell me you're going to leave him." I looked up and I saw Fiona. "I'm sorry, Fiona. But I have to—" But Fiona slapped me. She never did that before—not even she knew that I was cheating with Shiro. "What?" she asked me. "What now? You're just going to leave him behind? After you enter his life—you're going to leave him just like that? After you broke my heart, you're going to leave him?"_

"_What kind of woman are you? Heck—but you always do that Kaoru—you always run away. You never faced anything." She sighed. "Can't you see, bitch? Even if you leave now, even if you never come back—do you think he'll let you go just like that? Do you think he won't follow you in Europe? Do you think everything will go back to normal if you leave? Even if you go Kaoru—Shiro will never ever love me back again." This time, she broke down._

_She cried. "I'm jealous of you, you know—because Shiro never did love me. I know he only forced himself. I know—I know—this thing will never suit me." She took the necklace from her pocket and threw it to me. "I love Shiro, Kaoru. But I got to admit, I love you more. And you're more deserving of that stone. Rubies or red diamonds are not really my thing anyway." But she was too broken to turn around. But there was no time to run to her, instead, I ran to my love, where I left him—back at the swing where he still sat._

"_Why—why are you still here?" I asked him. He only shrug and stood up. He pulled me to an embrace and said "I had the feeling that you'd come back." _

_**To be continued…**_


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30 – Your Parents Love Me 02**

"Looks like your mother likes her," Shiro said to his son before he sipped his brandy. "a lot too."

Natsume turned his eyes from the two ladies and turned to his father. He smirked and lifted his glass. "Everybody likes her." They were near the huge French windows drinking their brandy. The snow was beginning to fall yet again. "The snow will eventually go heavier—it would be impossible for you to bring Mikan home." Shiro commented as he looked at the snow falling one by one. Natsume gave his brandy another sip before replying "You think? I hope you won't mind her sleeping here for the night."

"No, of course not." Shiro replied before both of them gave way to silence.

It wasn't an everyday scene to see the Hyuuga men together, furthermore, talk. But this however, according to Shiro himself, is an important matter. "So, tell me about this Photography plan you left behind."

Natsume looked at his father suspiciously. How did he know that? "Photography; eh?" Shiro added as he lifted his glass near his eyes, looking as if he was examining the liquor. Natsume was silent for a while, not knowing what to say in his defense. Photography was one subject in his life he was more than willing not to discuss with his father.

Shiro lowered his glass to look at his son. Natsume was looking down at his glass, too aware of his father's superior stare. "Why did you change your mind?"

Natsume gave a bittersweet smile and found his voice. "I want a future for the both of us, Dad; Mikan and I." He looked at his father, "I want a future that Photography can't give the both of us."

Shiro moved so that he could lean on the windowpane. "I was in a dilemma when your mother told me about it." Shiro moved his brown eyes to his son again and found the boy grunt. "Don't blame your mother, Natsume; I forced her to tell me that fact. And we have no secrets between us."

"To be honest, I was fighting myself whether I should act as a business man who badly needs a successor for all the money the family have earned for generations, believe me the reason is dramatic." The he paused. "And if I act as your Father—I would have to let you off the hook to marry your desired career."

He moved his wrist and in doing so, shaking lightly his brandy. Then his cool brown gazed at his son's crimson ones which he found was looking back at him. Natsume broke the connection, as if his father's gaze was a dilemma itself. It was warm, like a fatherly pat on the head but it was in the same time as cool as a warning glare from someone with high authority. "I see you see the dilemma."

"However, I would be lying if I say I prefer the latter choice." He sipped his brandy and let it linger in his mouth before adding, "I reflected on it and saw myself hating you when you choose Photography instead of your inheritance."

Shiro let himself go silent. Natsume was speechless. But he was no longer ashamed. He made his choice and he knows that he made the right one. "Dad—" Natsume said before draining his glass, but he didn't continue talking until he gave himself a refill and offered another glass for his father. "—tell me about you, Mom and Aunt Fifi." For not the first time, he dared looking at his father. "What happened on you three is not a social secret. I just want to know if—you ever loved my Godmother."

The older Hyuuga hesitated at first, and then looked at the receiving room where his wife laughed with his son's lover.

"I adored Fiona." Shiro said before refilling his brandy. "She was every man's fantasy during our college years, and perhaps even now she still leaves a big impression on the men who are fortunate enough to meet her."

"She was my current girlfriend during those times when I decided that it was time for me to take over the family business." Before he continued he pointed at the other room, where the portrait of one of the Hyuuga Mistress' rests. "As you might not know, Natsume, we have European blood and my father always lived to it, almost forgetting he has a quarter of Japanese blood running in his veins, God Bless him."

"My father wouldn't allow me my inheritance unless I marry. That was a custom centuries ago where heirs to both the title and the estates are deprived of their inheritance unless they find themselves a suitable wife. And as you can see, Fiona Fij was suitable enough, she was attractive; and you can't deny the fact that her family is the 16th line to the British throne."

"And so you offered for her." Natsume added. Shiro nodded. "It was rushed, of course; with a few weeks of wooing, and a few months being in a relationship before I popped the question." Natsume saw his father's eyes twinkle as his father smiled when he saw Kaoru Hyuuga laughed. "A week later, after our betrothal, your mother came. "

"She was the biggest distraction I ever had in my whole young adult's life." Shiro Hyuuga chuckled at the thought, then turned to his son. "Would you believe that I asked her to be my mistress?"

Natsume smirked and said "I guess. Hyuuga men can be very foolish."

Shiro again, chuckled and said, "Right. Then, everything else was history." He approached his son and added "But I want you to know that I have loved your Godmother—even not the way I love my Kaoru."

Then, Shiro put an arm around his son's shoulders. "That's why, my boy, before you propose to that young lady over there—" He said while pointing to the other room, "Make sure that she's the one whom you want to spend your entire life with. I don't want you two making the same mistake that I and Fiona made, understand?"

Natsume could only smile to that. Sure, he gave Mikan a ring. But both of them knew that it wasn't a marriage proposal yet. The band that hugs her ring finger now is a symbol of their loyalty, understanding and patience. The last thing that he would do was to doubt that Mikan is the right woman for him. No doubts—no questions, just him and her. Selfish, yes. Love, certainly.

When a note passed the halls, it was entirely instinct to them to know that the Mistress of the Hyuuga Manor has her hands on the keys again. Soft melody vibrated the walls. Both men moved to the door and sure they were right—Kaoru Hyuuga was playing the piano. The young brunette sitting beside her; amazed and mesmerized.

Natsume dared to look at his father. There was this twinkle in his eyes. A certain twinkle that he once saw in a certain brunette's eyes when she looked at him; does he look at her the same way? Alas, only she would know that.

"Ah—Shiro, Natsume." Kaoru said as she hit the last note. Mikan turned and gave him a smile. Damn his heart. "I hope my Kaoru is not boring you, my dear." Shiro said as he walked to the ladies, Natsume following close. "Um, no sir. Mrs. Hyuuga just gave me a big honor by letting me hear her play the piano." Kaoru looked at the girl and chuckled. "Mikan, you're being formal again. Say Natsume, would you honor us for hearing you play a piece?"

Natsume looked at his Mom. "Come on Mom." He complained.

"Yeah Natsume, why don't you play the piano?" Shiro added as he and Kaoru moved to the other couch opposite the seat of Mikan. "Natsume, please?" Natsume looked at her and sighed. He left his brandy on the table and sat on the piano seat.

Kaoru only smiled and whispered to her husband. "I guess she has our son around her fingers, doesn't she." Shiro only chuckled.

Natsume stretched his fingers and started playing, and well, singing.

_Oh her eyes, her eyes_

_Make the stars look like they're not shining_

_Her hair, her hair_

_Falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful and I tell her everyday_

Mikan chuckled and said "Oh no, you don't." Kaoru looked at her and stared at her son. "Natsume, you really don't? Shiro, say something." Kaoru turned to her husband who only said "That's a shame, son."

_Yeah_

_I know, I know_

_When I compliment her she won't believe me_

_And it so, it so_

_Sad to think that she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me do I look okay I say_

_When I see your face_

This time, Natsume looked at Mikan and held her gaze for a moment.

_There's not a thing that I would change 'cause your amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

'_Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

Natsume hit the last key and stood. "That's enough for one night." He said before gathering his brandy again. He sat next to Mikan.

There was silence again—but both couple let it linger for a while. "You're so lucky, Mikan. Natsume can both play and sing—unlike somebody I know." Shiro and Mikan only chuckled. "I guess, but Natsume has his imperfections too, Auntie."

"Didn't I say that you should call me Mama? I really used to want a daughter but alas, God has given me a boy."

Both men gave her a look with raised brows. As if she never had a real daughter of her own. But the family let the lie slide. Shiro looked at his son and said "Yes, she used to pray and throw away big prayer meetings just to wish the Almighty that you were a girl. Can you imagine the horror?" Natsume gave an amused smirk and shook his head.

"I assume that you gathered your own prayers and prayed for a son?" Natsume joked. He didn't expect that fatherly look on his fathers' eyes though. "Yes, I did."

Kaoru, sensing an emotional environment said "Oh, you know why I wished for a daughter, Natsume darling?" When she saw that all attention was back to her she said, "Because I have an heirloom that I want you to inherit. But when you popped out of my tummy and saw that you have a little worm with—"

"Mom!" Natsume looked at her with horror. Mikan found it irresistible and laughed. Even Shiro was chuckling. "Ok. I decided that you should find a wife so that I can give it to her instead."

"Honestly, Mama? A worm?" Mikan repeated as she wiped the tears that was forming in her eyes. Natsume grunted and pointed his glass to her and said "Ah—I thought you were slower than a snail." Natsume sat beside her, offered his glass and ran an arm behind her. Mikan nestled and leaned on him. "I was kidding."

"But speaking of that heirloom, Mama, what is it that you can't give it to Natsume?" Mikan asked. She heard the two men scoffed and grunted. But the Hyuuga lady smiled—in her own evil way. "Something foxy, my darling."

When Kaoru shifted her eyes to the window, she immediately stood up and said. "Mikan. You're going to sleep here tonight, no?"

Mikan looked at Natsume who just shrugged and sipped his brandy. "Um, I don't want to intrude your family night, Mama." She stood up and smiled "I guess I better be going—" she looked at the grandfather clock near the window and said "I didn't notice it's that late."

"Oh no, Mikan. You're going to stay here tonight. No son of mine or man of mine who's going to drive with that snow. It's safer for you to travel back home tomorrow." Shiro said as he put an arm around his wife's slim waist.

"But I have school tomorrow." Mikan said.

This time, Natsume answered "Nope—it's Monday tomorrow. Your class is at 1:30. I'll drive you home tomorrow then pick you up again. Problems?"

Mikan glared and Natsume "Uhh—" but before she could say another word, Kaoru answered. "Come on darling." The woman just dragged her. "Eh? Where are we going?"

"I'm going to lend you some clothes from my collection, or what you have heard, my heirloom." She said before they disappeared on a corner where the stairs where located. Shiro and Natsume looked at each other.

Natsume looked troubled and said "Oh no, Dad, we need to stop her." Shiro put his glass on the table and stood up. "Come on."

* * *

Mikan was half running and half skipping as this woman with her long legs dragged her on the hallways before they turned and stopped in front of a wall. "Uh? What are we going to do in front of a wall, Mama?" She asked. Then the raven head turned to her with her arms on her hips and said "I transferred my collection behind this wall. I know that Natsume or Shiro would try to hide it from me once I know that you're coming here."

"Sometimes those two are really clever. But then, I acted first this time." She took the remote that was resting on a book case and clicked a button. The walls moved, opened. "Sometimes I wonder why Natsume never asked when I renovated this place a month ago." Kaoru said before she took the girls' hand and dragged her again through the opening. "It's going to take time for them to find where we are, darling." The lady pressed the button again and this time, the opening closed.

"It's pretty dark." Mikan said before she snaked her arms around her. "And cold."

The woman clapped her hands and the lights turned on. "Of course, temperature helps preserve my collection."

When the bulbs are all lit, Mikan finally had the chance to look at this woman's treasures. "Uhh … these are?"

"Why, honey? This collection is going to be yours someday. You choose."

Mikan moved forward. It was a big room actually, to think that it was behind a concrete wall. The room was a harem. Or rather, mannequins were everywhere—all in different positions. The room was in Victorian style, with gold rimmed couches, burgundy curtains, gold chandeliers and Venetian paintings of English women. But the real collection was…

"I started collecting lingerie's ever since the 90's started. Agent Provocateur, Chanel, Victoria Secret and many more." Mikan moved to a mannequin and touched the red and black lingerie that was dressed on it. It was a set with a corset and the tiniest bottom combination.

"You know—when I tried wearing that, I surprised Shiro on his office. You can imagine how freaked out he was after I took off my coat—mind you, that was my only covering. It goes well with net stockings." Kaoru said with a sense of pride and a small hint of laughter.

"Even Natsume almost fainted when he saw me walking around the house wearing that white one." She said as she pointed to another mannequin that was wearing white and gold lace lingerie. "No wonder, they freaked out, Mama—it's a harem in here." Mikan said before she sat on a couch beside a lying mannequin. "Well, sweetie. You're going to spend a night here, I suggest you go for that bronze one—it complements your hair."

* * *

"Did your mother mentioned where she moved her collection?" Shiro asked as they move out of the master's bedroom. It was the fifth room that they entered and not even a single piece was left out of either of the rooms. The room where the collection used to reside was now deserted. "No. Maybe it's in the attic?" Natsume mentioned as he pointed towards another set of stairs leading to the third floor of the Manor. The two moved towards there when a memory hit Natsume.

"Mom renovated the east wing a month ago." Natsume mentioned as he stopped and worked the puzzle inside his mind. "East wing?" Shiro asked. "But I didn't notice anything that was changed when I went there." The father added.

"No. I think she hid it behind the walls." Natsume snapped his fingers and both of them started moving towards east.

"I hope she's still alive." Shiro joked. Natsume looked at his father before saying "I hope so."

It was a small goose chase, well that's if we consider the Hyuuga Manor small. The east wing was the smallest part of the Manor. It has narrower hallways compared to the other wings. When they faced a dead end Shiro announced "Well, this is it. The end of the goose chase."

Natsume searched the area and said "There must be an opening here somewhere." Shiro searched too until his hand grasped the remote. "Well well well—we have the key, son."

Natsume sighed and said "I think it's about time you say something to mom regarding her _collection._ We both know how disturbing it is." Shiro looked at his son with a smirk on his lips. "Come on, my boy. I sometimes find it both entertaining and amusing. Not to mention arousing."

"Dad—" he looked at his father with a weird look on his gorgeous face "—that is pretty weird of you to say." Before the younger Hyuuga could say another word, Shiro Hyuuga clicked the button and the wall started to open.

"Aww—it took you both an hour. That's a new record." Kaoru said as she looked at the men of her life enter her boudoir. She looked back at the brunette who was now holding a paper bag and said "They used to find my hide out in just 15 minutes."

Natsume looked at Mikan and saw her flushed. Kaoru noticed this and held Mikan's shoulders. "Don't worry, dear. What I gave Mikan is modest enough." Then she gently pushed the girl to Natsume which the lad caught perfectly. "Now, off you go, both of you. It's late, and Mikan has school tomorrow right?"

Without another word, Natsume dragged Mikan again out of the opening. "Natsume—" Mikan called. Natsume, with his bangs covering his eyes, answered "Hn?"

Mikan looked down and pouted. "I'm okay with the guest room—you don't have to be angry with your mom. She's really sweet and—"

"—A little bit irritating." Natsume finished. He was not really angry with his mom. It was himself that he hates. Whatever Kaoru Hyuuga gave Mikan Sakura, it will sure bring a big hit on him. And if he cannot control the raging hormones later, he will unwillingly destroy the promise he made to her. The promise that will cage his bed beast deep inside him hidden until their wedding night.

"What kind of boyfriend will I be if I let you sleep on a guest room?" he told her as he led her back to the west wing where his room was located. Tonight would be one hell of a night.

* * *

_**Natsume's POV**_

I went to bath first. The sooner I sleep, the better—I wouldn't want to surprise myself with whatever Mom gave Polka. God in heaven, chain me with all your Might that I may not break the promise that I gave on Polka. I promise I will be joining charity business starting from now on.

I shifted on my bed and opened my eyes. Damn the stupid maid who made this stupid bed. Why did she put stupid blue satin for my stupid beddings? Doesn't she know how arous—I mean disturbing this color is? Or should I blame Mom instead?

Slap! They said mentally slapping yourself would help.

Hold your horses, Hyuuga! You are not excited! You are not going to be excited when you see Polka with whatever lace she's covered with! Alright! Get a hold of yourself!

Damn—maybe a few liquor would help. Hm, that's it! Liquor. I need something strong and—wait! What the hell. Liquor would only kick you out of your right mind! Just go to sleep, Hyuuga! That's the safest option! And besides—what the hell, the shower stopped!

I sat up. Oh shit. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.

Go back to bed, Natsume. Go back to bed!

I slammed myself back to bed and shut my eyes tight. I'm going to pass this test tonight. Whatever happens!

Few minutes later and I survived. My breathing went back to normal. This will go smoothly.

_**End of POV**_

Mikan felt Natsume moved when she sat on the other side of the bed. She usually put her hair on a bun when she sleeps, but it was still quite wet and curly due to the bath. The family was pretty nice, though Mrs. Hyuuga was overly nice with her, she still managed to survive the night.

She shifted on the bed to face the ceiling, and to her surprise, Natsume moved too. If only she knew how much his heart beat ran having her that close. Natsume's room changed the last time she was in it. There used to be red sheets but now, it was obviously in a shade of blue and was made with the softest silk. Plus, there were pictures of the both of them along his walls—all in the shades of black and white.

Mikan really doesn't know how deep Natsume's feelings are for her, but she only knew that it was deep enough that he had the courage to introduce her to his parents.

She shifted again, and this time, facing Natsume. The light of the bedside lamp was enough for her eyes—allowing her to see enough features of his face. He was as beautiful as ever. Beautiful in a manly way.

He didn't actually cut his hair—it was in the same style, but his hair gave him good impressions from the ladies of both young and old. His eyes were in the shapes of almonds, like most Japanese. But his has the accent of English in them. And she might not see them, but she knew those tantalizing crimson jewels were hidden behind his lids.

Then goes to his perfect tall nose down to his lips. It wasn't the first time that Mikan saw them, of course not. It will not be the first time if she chooses to touch them too. She touched them already, even tasted.

His cologne filled her lungs. It was the smell of the ocean, the forest and something more that she couldn't distinguish. Or, maybe, it wasn't his cologne. Maybe that smell of the ocean, the forest and yes, the sweet tempting smell of fire was all Natsume. No cologne would ever smell that good.

When she looked back to stare again on his lips, she was surprised how hot her cheeks were. Wait, maybe she was just plainly cold. She shifted again—not gentle this time in the attempt to hide her hot red cheeks. But this time, Natsume jerked and sat.

"What the hell, Polka!" He said after turning on the lights. Mikan looked at him and pulled herself to sit. "What?" She glared at him and pulled the sheets to herself, making the sheets on his side go to her. "Would you stop shifting? The stupid fabric you're wearing keeps on moving to my side of the bed." Natsume sighed and pulled the sheet back to his side. "And would you not pull the sheets." He said before slamming himself back to the bed.

"Oh no you don't, Hyuuga. I'm not going to freeze to death just because you were selfish with your sheets." She said before pulling the cloth back to her. Natsume sat up again, and this time, pulled the sheets so hard that it left Mikan's grasp. "It's my bed—my sheets and my—"

Mikan was wearing what his mother gave her. A lingerie of pale bronze. It was a pair of corset and the tiniest shorts. Both in satin and lace. Her figure was half-covered by a peacock-inspired robe. The robe was now covering her other shoulder and due to the tug-of-war that they did, the cloth left the other shoulder bare. Her hair was half wet due to her bath earlier and was now in curls and in after-bed arrangement.

Mikan could only blush and continued glaring at him. Natsume could only look at her with amazed eyes. It was a long staring contest until his hand, with a mind of its own, lifted itself to caress her face. God Bless his mother.

But then, half-way to her cheek, Natsume forced his hand to go back down. To his surprise, though, the hand followed his desire.

He leaned on the headboard and bowed his head. While he worked on his own, Mikan sighed and continued to stare at the wall which was first overshadowed by Natsume.

"Take it off." Natsume whispered. It was in a low, husky voice but it was enough to bring Mikan back to reality. "What?" she asked. "I said, take it off!" He said in his normal tone. When the words sank on her mind, her hand went to gather her robe and clutched it tightly on her chest.

"**If you think I'm going to take my clothing off—then you're wrong, you perverted jerk!" **Mikan screamed before slamming herself back to the bed. Natsume, totally awake from his emotional slumber, gaped at her and said "Idiot! I'm trying to save us both from insanity! If you want to freeze to death then fine but I'm not going—" He stopped himself before he say something different which would only humiliate him more. "If you're not going to take it off—then I will."

Natsume got hold of Mikan's shoulder and started to grip the robe. Mikan screamed and kicked the lad. Natsume, taken by the unexpected physical contact, was off the bed in an instant. He was about to return to the bed when he heard a laughter.

And no, it doesn't belong to the lady in peacock robe.

Instead, Natsume looked at the door. Oh come on—what the hell? Natsume looked back at Mikan who was not as red as tomato anymore before he stood on his feet and went to the door.

When he opened it, true enough, his parents were there.

Natsume, unexpectedly, blushed. "Mom!" then, he was not expecting this. The man he adored for his self-control and self-respect—"DAD? What the fu—!"

"I'm sorry Natsume—but your mother literally dragged me to this mess. I didn't mean to—" Shiro explained as he stood up. He was now in his sleeping attire. Unlike his mother who looked like she was going to have a burlesque show later on. The lady was wearing a feathered robe. Who knows what she hid under that clothing.

Anyone who thinks Kaoru Hyuuga was a lady with virtue—they were wrong. _**Extremely wrong. **_

Natsume raised a hand to stop his father's pointless explanation. "Mom?" he asked. The woman giggled and said "I was just checking out if everything is fine." She smirked—now, he knew where his smirk came from. "Looks like the plan worked well, really well."

Natsume sighed and kept his eyes well hidden under his bangs. His blush won't take him anywhere respectable. "Anyway—"

"Dad—can you bring mom back to wherever the both of you came from and make sure she tires herself?" Natsume asked, this time, he was back to normal. This time, his nonchalance was given back to him. It was Shiro's turn to smirk. He lifted his wife on his shoulder and said "Don't worry, son—I'll make sure she won't be walking until tomorrow evening." With those words, Natsume and Kaoru turned quiet. Kaoru Hyuuga blushed. When they were half-way back, Natsume said "Dad—you're being weird again!"

Okay—so he really was his father. Natsume sighed and shook his head before closing the door again.

Mikan was now sitting chastely at the edge of the bed, looking like the newly-wed wife. Natsume avoided her gaze and sat at the couch instead. He leaned his head on the head of the couch. "Natsume? Is everything alright?" She asked. In a few minutes, he chuckled and asked her with a straight face. "Aren't you cold?"

Mikan blushed again—knowing where this would end. "I have watched movies and read mangas, Natsume. I know where that question would lead this conversation."

He chuckled again and said, "I don't know about you, but it's really freezing. Remember it's winter, idiot." Then, he moved from the couch back to the bed. Mikan could only follow him with a glare. When Natsume was comfortable, he told her "You're calling me a pervert but you're the one who's looking at strange movies and ecchi manga's."

"Eh?" Mikan said. "What are you saying—"

"If you're done with talking, you can take those stupid clothing off—" Mikan was about to protest when he continued "—and grab something from my closet. Don't worry; my clothing is rather decent and warm enough. I won't be doing anything on you."

He tilted his head to the left and said "I promised you that—remember?" Before Mikan could allow herself to be humiliated again, she turned and hurried to the bathroom where his closet was located. He remembered what he promised her.

Both of them will have their hands all to themselves until they are legally wed.

The next thing Natsume knew was that Mikan was back to her side of the bed. And based to what he saw, she was wearing his striped jersey and pajamas that was too long for her legs. One thing was not removed though, it was the blush that seem irremovable from her pale cheeks.

She has her back to face him, and all he could do was gather her to his arms. She was a bit cold—the lingerie must be really thin. He doesn't mind her wearing his mother's collection—at least on the proper time.

Her hair was now in a bun—tied by a wrist band. It was plain obvious that she couldn't find a hair band on his closet. Her neck was delicate and her shoulders, small. She smelled of cinnamon and strawberries.

He kissed the base of her neck and was surprised that she didn't shift or twitched. Mikan Sakura was sleeping peacefully.

**Sorry for the very very late update. Peace! No flames!**


End file.
